


When Realizations Comes Too Late

by MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76, SakuraKuro_ITsukiko_Shiro75



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Betrayal, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Depression, Dessert & Sweets, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Grudges, Insecurity, Intimidation, M/M, MuraKuro - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Romance, Slow Build, Suicide Attempt, Trust Issues, Vanilla, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76/pseuds/MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraKuro_ITsukiko_Shiro75/pseuds/SakuraKuro_ITsukiko_Shiro75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya has been depressed at the loss of his own family leaving him depressed, and then, Kuroko had been betrayed by his own teammates in Middle School. He was truly devastated, with no one but his own childhood friend to comfort him, Kuroko secludes himself from the world except for his friend.  A year has passed since that incident happened, with the help of his friend Kuroko has coped up, he decided to move on and be happy. </p><p>He had started homeschooling with the support of his friend, all was well until the new neighbors arrived and some confrontation were spoken that made Kuroko lost his path again.</p><p>Will Kuroko ever received his happiness that he deserves? Or well he crumble down and be more broken as he hears something painful again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic focused on Kuroko's life. This is a MuraKuro fic. And this will have slow build. Because it would really be weird that Kuroko would just go all 'Ok I'm fine"
> 
> Nope it shall not be like that at all.
> 
> We hope you will like this...
> 
> And sorry for future mistakes, we do not have a beta.

**TEIKO MIDDLE SCHOOL**

 

There were members upon the basketball club practicing for a new game. Everyone seemed lively, well almost everyone. A certain, skyblue-haired teen, named as Kuroko Tetsuya, looked depressed. His face might be deadpanned but his eyes are hollow and sad. He knew that his team has really changed, they had become monsters around the court. Beasts that wants nothing but to achieve victory, they had lost their passion on the game. Then on the match with Meiko, whey weren't even serious. They just toyed with them leaving his friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro, all devastated and broken.

 

Kuroko was mindlessly dribbling and running around the court, until their coach decided to dismiss them. Kuroko was packing his things on his bag until the whole Generation of Miracles were called upon by Akashi. They all stood infront of their captain, except for Murasakibara who seemed to have disappeared just to buy himself some snacks. The look on Akashi's face was serious, piercing and calculating.

 

"Ah, glad for all of you to come" Akashi started. Kuroko felt something uneasy inside him. It made him feel broken inside. He doesn't know the reason, but by every word Akashi speaks he feels more of the unease.

 

"Eh? Akashicchi, what about Murasakibaracchi? He is not here" Kise spoke up.

 

"Do not mind him, what we will discuss will not affect him" Akashi replied. Kise seemed to shut up. Then suddenly Akashi looked at Kuroko.

 

"Tetsuya" Akashi began.

 

"Hai, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, his heart pounding hard on his chest.

 

"Tetsuya, it seems to me that you do not excel more in playing basketball"

 

"I apologize Akashi-kun, I'll tey harder next time-" Akashi cut him off.

"There'll be no next time Tetsuya. You are out of this team"

 

Kuroko'e eyes went wide, mouth a bit agape. His own breath hitched, with the silence ringing on his ears. He now knew the reason why he felt so broken. It was bound to happen soon. But it hurts so much. Kuroko finally found his own ability to speak.

 

"W...why?" Kuroko managed to choke out. His chest hurts so much.

 

"Why? Well first Tetsuya, you are weak. You quickly lose your stamina, and that hinders us from the game. Second, you are only good at passing nothing more. You do not know how to shoot and your defense is low. Third I had found someone who is more better than you." Akashi spoke. Now Kuroko's mind was in despair.

 

"Meet Mayuzumi Chihiro, the new Phantom Sixth Man." Akashi said as he brought out a man with silvery-white hair. The man, known as Mayuzumi Chihiro, smirked smugly at him. Kuroko's face was deadpanned, but his eyes were filled with pain. He looked at the others, trying to see if they thought that he was as weak as what Akashi has told them. And he was right, Kise wouldn't look at him, Midorima didn't even glanced to him, and Aomine didn't even tried to fight back, since Murasakibara wasn't there he did not know what the giant will do or say, but maybe it'd also be like them.

 

Kuroko stepped back a little.

"I.. I see now"

 

Silence was around them as no one dared to move. The silence was defeaning, piercing, and suffocating, until they heard a childish yet girly voice. All heads snap at the gym's door, as Kuroko looked mostly tense.

 

"Mauibo desu~ Maiubo- san, can I eat you with Potato-kun~ then I will eat cookies with chocolate syrup~ With Kuro-min~ Kuro-min, Kuro-min Kawaii Kuro-min~ Kawaii desu Kuro-min" they turned to see a girl, a very tall girl at the gym's door looking so happy. While singing about food and Kuro-min(?*)

 

The song stopped as the girl seemed to look for someone in the gym. She then found her "treasure." The girl skipped like a child towards Kuroko.

 

"Ara ara, Kuro-min~ We finally met after school ne~? Practice was boring without Kuro-min. But now, I'm happy since Kuro-min is here~ Hehehehe~" the girl said in a childish, yet with a lazy bored voice ring to it. As she was speaking she had effortlessly picked up Kuroko off the group while twirling around.

 

"Hai,I am also glad to see you again... Tsuki-min." Kuroko said, voice quiet. The girl seemed to have noticed something wrong with the usual Kuroko.

 

'Tsuki-min? Since when does Kuroko/Tetsuya/Kurokocchi/Tetsu give nicknames?' the others thought as they watched the interaction. They waited for the girl to noticed them.

 

"Ara, Ne Kuro-min what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" The girl asked.

 

"No one Tsuki-min, I just feel tired" Kuroko said as he tried to lighten his voice a bit. The girl didn't seem to believe it, but decided to let it go for now. She set Kuroko down, and the others have noticed that the girl was abnormally tall. She was taller than Midorima for sure, but unknown to Murasakibara as the girl was slouching. It seems the girl still has not notice them, and decided to be introduced themselves, since Kuroko doesn't feel like introducing them too.

 

" ** _Ehem_** " Akashi coughed.

 

Both Kuroko and the girl looked at him, well all of them.

 

"Hmm? Oh~ Hehehe~ Gomen gomen~ How rude of me to not introduce myself" the girl started. Her voice still bored and lazy but the childish glee was gone, and there seemed to be something subtle hint on her voice.

 

"Watashi Shiro Sakura Kuro-I Tsukiko desu(**). Glad to meet you" The girl said with a lazy coy smile on her face.

 

Now since the girl was fully infront of them they noticed her features. The girl now known as Sakura, looked foreign in a way. Her hair was in the color of sky-blue like Kuroko yet it seems lighter, with some light purple streaks at the tips of her hair. Her hair even though its in a ponytail stopped just above her backside which means its more longer. The girl's eyebrows and eyes were in the same colour as her hair as well. The girl has a long nose and full pink lips. Her face fits her feature perfectly right. She had a long neck. Her build was perfect like a models (much more perfect than Momoi's **[don't hate the authors please]** ). Her skin complexion was deathly pale yet rosy in the bouts. She had long sculpted legs and her curves were placed correctly. She doesn't seem to look like having a bigger rack like Momoi but who were they to know since she was wearing an over-sized shirt that hinders them (only Aomine) to know. All in all the female was simply ethereal in a way.

 

"Why did you come here and why do you know Kuroko?" Midorima asked as he was the first one to finish his observations.

 

"Hoh~ Well I was here to visit Kuro-min~ Since he told me that we'll be celebrating today at Maji Burgers~ Oh, and I'm his childhood friend. We've known each other since we were five. Ti hi~" the girl said.

 

"Oh and no need for me to know you~ since Kuro-min has told me lots about you. But I don't think you deserve it" The girl suddenly said. She knew what happened, really, she just don't want to go in rampage for Kuroko's sake. Sakura took the Kuroko by his waist, bend herself a bit and then put Kuroko on his shoulders, she held on Kuroko's legs for him to adjust and sit properly, when Kuroko seemed comfortable, she began to stand up  but still slouched. She smiled to Kuroko and began to walk out, but not without saying..  
  
"Goodbye, and I hope that your realizations won't be too late for you to make it right"  
  
And with that the girl left with Kuroko on her shoulders, as the others seemed shock.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempted angst...
> 
> But it shall be happy in the end.
> 
> Kuroko and Tsukiko talks about what happened.
> 
> And well we got to learn some little bits of who Tsukiko is, just a little for now.
> 
> And I'll call Sakura Tsukiko now because I don't want you to be confused on why I call her Sakura yet Kuroko says Tsuki-min. But they are still the same person.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hi, I'm back. Anyways I know you were confused about Sakura's appearance and features so I'm just gonna put it her properly.
> 
> She was wearing a black oversized shirt and a maroon short. For a woman, the girl had a ridiculous height; she was taller that Midorima but they didn't know about Murasakibara, she was after all slouching. Her hair was on a high ponytail that reached just above her backside, which means it was longer. The color of her hair was like Kuroko's, light blue only hers seemed lighter and there seems to be violet streaks at the tips of her hair. The girl’s eyebrows and eyes seemed to be in the same color of her hair, though her eyes shone brightly. The girl had a long straight nose and full pink lips. She had a nice jawline and definite cheekbones that gave her an aristocratic look. The shape of the females face fits her feature well. She had a long neck and broad shoulders, judging by the way the shirt seemed to fit well on the shoulder parts. She had a perfect build and with wide hips that seemed to accentuate her body well (The reason they knew is because, when she carried Kuroko and twirled him around her oversized shirt also twisted on her body which showed her curves). Her skin complexion was deathly pale but rosy in the bouts. She had long perfectly sculpted legs, and it looks like they are muscled. They didn't know if the girl had a bigger rack than Momoi because Kuroko's head had hinder them from knowing (actually it’s just Aomine). The girl seems to have that certain glow about her though not in an eerie way. All in all the female in front of them was ethereal in a way.
> 
> So yeah, that’s what she looks like in my description. I was lazy to edit anyway.
> 
> Also the day for Chapter 1 is Friday, I forgot too, sorry.

Tsukiko still carried Kuroko on her shoulders as they went to Maji Burgers. She still didn't let him down even as they arrived; only put him down when they found a table for the two of them to sit. As she was done setting Kuroko and she, too got comfortable, call a waitress for their orders. Kuroko ordered himself his favourite vanilla shake while Tsukiko ordered a vanilla cake and some iced tea. They had waited for their orders silently. Tsukiko observed Kuroko and she knew he was sad, very sad. Who wouldn't be? What that midget twerp Akashi  **(1)**  said to Kuroko had pierced his soul, mind and heart. And Tsukiko was furious, very very furious. To her Kuroko didn't deserve the misfortunes that happened to him. Not at all.

 

'Kuro-min deserves happiness. Kuro-min deserves peace. Kuro-min deserves the utmost care and love. Kuro-min is kind, soft and as gentle as marshmallow. Kuro-min is tiny like a jellybean. Kuro-min is softly invisible like a cotton candy. Yet why does life treat him so awful.' she thought to herself.

 

She will comfort Kuroko's inner-conflicts later, for now she will let him have his peace. Once she knows that those pests **(2)**  had made her precious feel worse than what he is feeling,  ** _they will pay._**  They just won't be physically hurt; they'll also be mentally scarred that no one could ever save them,  **ever.**  

 

Their orders arrived of what seemed like hours of silence. They had thanked the waitress and began eating/ drinking.

 

"Ano... Tsuki-min" Kuroko started.

  
"Nani Kuro-min?" Tsukiko asked.

 

"How was your practice?" He asked.

 

"In Basketball? Its fine, it seems the newbies were cool and ok to play with~ It was boring though~ Kuro-min wasn't there to watch me~ In volleyball, it was ok in a way. We're practicing harder for the championship~ And for soccer, the rookies learned the hard way that they should listen. Hehehe~"

 

"That's nice Tsuki-min. I know that you'll enter the championship, you all are very good players after all."

 

"Ehh~ Not really for me though~ As long as Kuro-min is there to cheer me up then I know we will win" Hihihi" Tsukiko said with a giggle.

 

"I doubt that my support could make your victory, but nonetheless I'm glad to know about that" Kuroko smiled a little.

 

"What are you talking about Kuro-min~ Of course we'll win because of you~ You are my lucky person~"

 

"*sigh* If you say so Tsuki-min"

 

As you've known, Tsukiko is a basketball player in Seiko’s Basketball for girls, she had been frustrated though that she cannot see Kuroko in their practice because they practice on another gym, and she was, surprisingly, the captain. And not just that, she is also a volleyball and a soccer player, not the captain but the ace in the sport. For her to attend three sports was amazing yet also frightening as when she is angry, her hits are very painful as hell, literally.

 

"Ne~Kuro-min Can we go to the convenience store, after this?" Tsukiko asked.

 

"Hai, though what for?"

 

"Well~ all of my gummy bears are finished now and my snacks are all half-done~And I also want to buy my drinks~"

 

"Ah, I see, Very well"

 

 

Both of them had finished their snacks, and they went to the convenience store. Tsukiko bought lots and lots of snacks and drinks with her, while Kuroko bought himself some vanilla treats. Both went to the counter to pay. As Kuroko was just about to pick his wallet, Tsukiko added his treats to her snacks as well.

 

"Tsuki-min, I can pay for my snacks" Kuroko inquired.

 

"Nonsense Kuro-min~ Its fine~"

 

Kuroko looked like he still wanted to protest, but seeing one coy smile from Tsukiko stopped him. As the snacks were paid off, Tsukiko gave Kuroko his treats and they both went outside. When they went outside, Tsukiko crouched a little and nudged Kuroko to climb on her back. Kuroko complied. When Kuroko was settled comfortably, Tsukiko then secured his legs on her long arms and started to walk to Kuroko's home. Tsukiko didn't need to ask the route of his house as she herself had gone there a couple of times since they were young. Going to his house was uneventful as both of them were quiet.  When they arrived, Tsukiko put Kuroko down for him to find his keys, when Kuroko found it he put the key in the Keyhole and turned it. The door opened and Kuroko went in. 

 

"Tsuki-min, if you'd like please come in. That is if it’s not a bother." Kuroko said.

 

"Ah~ Its fine Kuro-min, no one is waiting for me at home  **(3)** " 

 

Tsukiko went to the door and muttered a 

"Sorry for the intrusion"

before going inside and out her bag and snacks on the floor. Kuroko went up to the bathroom to freshen up, as Tsukiko waited given that she has already showered and changed on the gym after their practice. 15 minutes later, and Kuroko was done.  He was wearing a light orange shirt and a grey loose short.

 

"Kuro-min, we need to talk" Tsukiko said. Her voice was serious yet the underlining tone of care and concern was not to be misheard upon her voice. 

 

Kuroko could only sigh in sadness as he knew where the conversation would lead. Kuroko sat down near where Tsukiko sat.

 

"Kuro-min, please tell me what has happened?" Tsukiko begged. Kuroko's breath hitched as he remembers what happened. Kuroko inhaled deeply before he started.

 

"Tsuki-min... Well it was just this afternoon on practice. I was still reminiscing on what they had done to Shige-kun. And then, A..Akashi-kun **(4)** called upon us, Kise-kun, Midorima-kin, Aomine-kun and I, Murasakibara-kun wasn't there as he had bought snacks. The others were dismissed. He told me that I do not excel in basketball anymore. I... I tried to tell him that I will try harder next time, but he told me there will be no more next time because I'm already o...out of the team. I had asked him why, and he told me that I was w..weak that I'll only hinder them in the games. He told me that I am no more of use and that they had already found someone b...better than me. I looked at the others for confirmation if they believed on what Akashi-kun had said, and it seemed to me they were. And then there you had arrived Tsuki-min. But what they had said was r...right though. I am weak, and a h..hind...hindrance to all. I will never be that good, and that someone will always be be..better than me. I.. I am not worth any-"

 

"Sshh Kuro-min, that's enough. You know that is not and will never be true." Kuroko heard Tsukiko. He didn't know how he arrived on her lap as she hugged him tightly as they sat on the floor.

 

"You are not weak Kuro-min. You are far by the strongest person I know. You are important and worthy to be praised by everyone who truly knows you. You do not need to be better as you are already the best. Kuro-min might not be having that physical strength, but he is mentally and emotionally strong. You are already trying your best; there is no need to overrate your limits. For them, Kuro-min might not be that known, but to some Kuro-min is their savior.  Hiro-min  **(5)** understands that it was not your fault. None of this was. If you want to know, Kuro-min is my savior. Kuro-min had saved had save me when I was all alone and abandoned  **(6).** Kuro-min made me see the lights again. Kuro-min had saved me from my own turmoil  **(7)**. Kuro-min is a lot stronger than what he seems. And I don't care about those people. To me, Kuro-min is Kuro-min. Kuro-min is a very wonderful, kind, loving and caring person. And Kuro-min is verily important,  **no matter what others say"**  He had heard Tsukiko said. He felt her hug on hug on him tighten and her voice sounds cracked. He noticed the slight dampness on his head, and he knew she was crying, as he too cried.

 

Tsukiko cradled the little boy as they both cried. Yes, it had hurt her hearing at how more broken he sounded. He was already broken and now he seemed more broken than glass. It had really wrecked her heart.

 

Kuroko held on Tsukiko tightly as if she, too, would disappear. They had stayed on the floor, a crying mess, a bit longer until their tears subsided. Tsukiko then opened her long arms for Kuroko to breathe and stand. Kuroko then sighed and slowly stood up, Tsukiko followed his suite.

 

"Ne~ Kuro-min would you like for me to cook for you?" Tsukiko said. Her voice light as she tried to lighten up the sad atmosphere.

 

"Hai, Tsuki-min. I had missed your cooking too."

 

"Ok~ I shall make chicken teriyaki for Kuro-min~" Tsukiko said as she waved her hands around childishly as she went to the kitchen. She was a bit happy that Kuroko had been, even though a little bit, happy. Though she knows there are more to come, and she will be at his side to support him.

 

Kuroko smiled a bit. He knew that Tsukiko was trying to cheer up even though it was just a tiny thing. Kuroko went up to the bath room to refreshed himself and change his clothes.

 

"Ne~ Kuro-min~" He heard Tsukiko call him.

 

"Nani Tsuki-min?"

 

"How is it that you have the ingredients and stuffs and yet they seemed to be touched? Tell me Kuro-min, is someone coming here just to get or steal the food I specifically bought for you? Do I have someone to stomp on hmm, Kuro-min?" asked Tsukiko in a threatening manner. Kuroko knew that she wasn't trying to offend him, since he knows that she knows that the only thing he is good at cooking is boiling eggs. 

 

"No, Tsuki-min no one is stealing or getting food from me. And no, you don't need to get someone hurt. The reason is the landlady next door helps me by making up my food for lunch and dinner at times, so I decided to lend her some of the ingredients that you bought. I hope you don't mind"

 

"Ara~ ara~ you should have told me and I would have made some, and no it does not bother me Kuro-min. Oh and please later, tell me her name and where she is, I'd like to thank her for helping you with the food."

 

"Ok, Tsuki-min"

 

Tsukiko had started cooking their dinners as Kuroko continued on cleaning his teared-up face. Kuroko chuckled a bit, as he started to compare Tsukiko and Murasakibara. Both were the same but not in some cases. For instance, if Murasakibara excels more in baking sweets, he does not really do greatly well in cooking, though he does but it just tasted simple in his case; while Tsukiko excels more in cooking rather than in baking sweets.  **(8)** Though in the intake of sweets and junk foods both were just the same. 

 

Kuroko changed his orange shirt to a new brown striped shirt. As Kuroko was done, he went down to see that Tsukiko was already setting out the plates which mean dinner is done.

 

"Hm~ Oh Kuro-min~ Dinner is done. Take a sit if you'd like"

 

Kuroko chose to sit on the third chair and waited, a few seconds later a wonderful scent entered his nostrils as he saw Tsukiko bringing out the chicken teriyaki. She set the food on the table, and Kuroko could definitely see the flavoured juice out of the chicken. They both got their portions and put them on their bowls as well as some spoonful of rice. They said "Itadakimasu" before eating.

 

Kuroko was in bliss as he tasted Tsukiko's cooking. The chicken was soft and tender. The tangible juice wasn't too much flavory and strong, it was just perfect. The vegetables were fried just right, not the too oily or the too dry fry, but just the perfect fried vegetables. He could feel and taste the magic in Tsukiko's cooking; it made him hum in delight. 

 

"I see you liked the food, Kuro-min~" Tsukiko said as she observed the delighted look on Kuroko's face.

 

"Ah yes, Tsuki-min it is delicious and outright perfect. Thank you for making the food"

 

"Ah~ Kuro-min loved the food so it'll be one of my star list~ Hehehe"

 

Kuroko chuckled at that.

 

"Tsuki-min, I always loved everything you cook"

 

"Eh~ Really~ Uwaah, It’s such a privilege to know~" Tsukiko said as she looked like she was really happy to know that Kuroko liked the food she had prepared for him in the past.

 

Kuroko could only smile in happiness. Kuroko was happy that Tsukiko was here, her childish attitude didn't make him feel alone, and he also feels loved every time he feels her presence. Tsukiko always has that motherly-kind of presence on which Kuroko loves. And also, he was happy that someone could help him make bentos for scho-

 

Kuroko's thought was cut short as he thought about school. Going to school means getting to see them, and he doesn't want that. But if he chose to drop out then he can't go to high school. What was he to do? There are still 4 months left. And that also means 4 months of meeting them every day, except for weekends, and he doesn't like that. Tsukiko paused on her eating as she noticed the look on Kuroko's face.

 

"Hmm~ Kuro-min~ Is something the matter?"

 

Kuroko knowing that lying was futile, and that being stubborn was not a choice either, just told her directly.

 

"Tsuki-min, I do not think I will fare in school properly. I do not like to go back"

 

"Eh~ But Kuro-min needs to"

 

"I know Tsuki-min, but I do not want to see  **them**  again"

 

Tsukiko knew very well who Kuroko was pertaining to, her bored eyes suddenly turned sharp. Kuroko knew that the kind of eyes Tsukiko has right now wasn't directed at him, but the sheer intensity that spoke volumes of pain was enough to make him wince slightly, Kuroko could feel the pain and pity for the people on who is unfortunate enough to land in front of a predator. Her eyes were even scarier than Akashi; it was like every part of her body was a weapon. 

 

Tsukiko's eyes then suddenly softened as she heard the slight wince.

 

"Hm~ if that's Kuro-min's problems then no worries~ I'll help you~"

 

Kuroko could only blink, but he dared not question it. He leaves Tsukiko to do what she wants, what she does it'll always be a mystery to him and to the world. And plus there's no one to stop her on her plans  ** _(That's a lie. Actually Kuroko is the only one who can. But he doesn't know)_**.

 

After a few more minutes they were all done eating  **(9)**. Kuroko helped in washing the bowls, given that both had no assignments given to them. When done, they put their bowls and utensils on the dishwasher. After that both went to Kuroko's room  _(please keep in mind that Kuroko and Tsukiko feels only sibling love. not love as in couple love. It’s platonic, ok?)_

 

"Tsuki-min, It’s getting late you should stay here if you want. Thankfully its Friday, so we wouldn't have trouble for tomorrow. That is if you do not mind either" Kuroko asked, which translates to " _please don't leave, I feel so alone and abandoned right now. And I need someone to lean on"_

 

Tsukiko already knowing what the subtle meaning is, just smiled and agreed.

 

"Hai Kuro-min~ I'm glad its Friday~ That means I got to spend with you two days more~" Tsukiko said which also translates to  _"Don't worry, I won't leave. I will never leave you. Ever. I will stay with you needed or not"_

 

Kuroko smiled. The two grabbed a futon from the cabinet for Tsukiko to lie on. Though it wasn't enough because Tsukiko is practically a female titan  **(10).**  But for her it was fine, stating that "Whatever Kuro-min gives or share its fine". Kuroko could only giggle. When the futon was prepared, Tsukiko grabbed Kuroko as she sat down. She put him on her lap, as if she was carrying a baby. She began singing a lullaby to Kuroko"

 

"Sabaku o tsūjite, arashi daun. Watashi no ai wa tsuyoidarou. Watashi wa anata no ishi o go hakobu yō ni, anatanoegao ga 〜

 

watashi o shiawaseni shimasu watashi wa anata no shiawase ni anata o hakobudeshou. 〜 Watashi wa hoshi ga sutekidesu 〜

 

yami ni atta yō ni anata wa, watashi ga hikari motarashitaga, watashi wa anata no me no tame ni sen nagareboshi o nogasu to omoimasu yūyake wa 〜 utsukushīdesuga, anata o mite iru to, watashi wa karera ga shite iru kōzan o WE ka no yō ni watashi wa, anata no omoni o hakobu yo 〜

 

rakuen no mitōshi o ataemasu anata wa kodoku ni naru koto wa arimasen. Watashi ga tsukuru tame ni anata no hi ga kagayakimasu. Watashi wa 〜 watashi wa anata ga itami o kanjiru koto wa kesshite naidarou dorifuto no yō ni watashi wa anata to issho ni nari, watashi wa ~~ anata o hakobudeshou 〜

 

anata ni yotte tachimasu anata no me ga utsukushīdesu 〜 watashi no kichōna, anata no namida ga hitsū sa rete iru ima, naite wa ikenai 〜dakara anatanoegao de sorera o kagayaite kudasai 〜 " **(11)**

 

 

Kuroko was fast to fall asleep, as he heard Tsukiko sing, on her arms. Her childish, lazy and bored tone was gone. It was replaced of a kind, light and a caring tone, it sounded so motherly, that he himself cannot control himself from sleeping to early.

 

Tsukiko smiled as Kuroko had fallen asleep knowing that he was tired from all the crying earlier. She carefully laid Kuroko down on the futon, as she settled herself to be comfortable too. Kuroko who, even in his sleep, had like the motherly warmth that Tsukiko gave quickly basked in her warmth as soon as she had lain down. He was holding to her like a life line. Tsukiko had only smiled, a warm smile, she then hugged Kuroko, with her Long limbs, not that tight enough but yet also protective in a manner. She exhaled and relaxed. She wasn't used on sleeping on the floor as she was mostly on her bed or just fully awake reading papers. But who knew that sleeping on the floor could be as comfortable as this.

 

With one more exhale, she closed her eyes and soon found herself fast asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Yes Tsukiko is very brave, that she openly insults Akashi, not even caring if he was near or not.  
> 2\. Erm, yeah. Tsukiko has that "I'm above all, so kneel before me peasants" (which in a way is true cause she's tall) complex. Though she only treats people like trash when someone she cares or she gets offended or hurt or angry. [Sorry, ok? But I'm also basing Tsukiko's attitude from someone i know]  
> 3\. That means, that she's all alone, which means no mother, no father, no relatives, no siblings. Only servants, cause she lives in a mansion, and like her family is well.... (sorry but I ain't gonna spoil anything here. You'll just have to wait)  
> 4\. Kuroko's having a hard time saying his name cause, well, he did hurt him after all.  
> 5\. That is what Tsukiko calls Ogiwara Shigehiro. Do they know each other? I dunno. Joke, I do, but you'll just have to wait.  
> 6\. Well, yeah... (But the question is; is she abandoned or does she feel like she's abandoned. That is the question) [I'm sadistic I know]  
> 7\. That practically meant of the problems she had in the past, it could either be emotional, physical, or mental.  
> 8\. Uh yes, I know you are confused by this. But I meant, That Murasakibara is good at cooking just not much as those experts on the famous restaurants. Not that he isn't good in cooking, it’s just that his are simple and normal but he can still cook. While Tsukiko can cook on expert level, her baking skills are just also simple and normal but she can still bake.  
> 9.Yes, Kuroko had eaten a lot but not that much. Since the food is made with all care and love, that just made the cooking even better than best. (And yes, that’s Tsukiko's magic in cooking)  
> 10\. Hahaha who knew this preference of mine. Do tell, I would be amused of you for a very loooong time.  
> 11\. Ah the song, I just made this up. It translates to, "Through the desert, down the storm. My love will be strong. As I will carry you through your wills, your smile makes me happy~  
> I'll carry you to your happiness. You brought me light, as I was in the darkness~ The stars are lovely, but I'd miss a thousand shooting stars for your eyes~  
> The sunsets are beautiful, but looking at you gives me the outlook of paradise~ I'll carry your burdens, as if they we're mine~  
> You will never be lonely. For I will make your days shine. I will stand by you~ I will carry you~ As I drift you'll never feel pain~ For I will be with you~  
> Don't cry now my precious, your tears are heartbreaking~ Your eyes are beautiful~ So please shine them with your smile~" This is the lullaby we sang to our depressed relative. And you won't find this song anywhere on the internet cause we made this song up, that is if you decided to make music of this the yeah....
> 
> That's a wrap.
> 
> Hope you like it. I never thought I could write this much, as I am a very lazy author.
> 
> Oh and before I forget, If Murasakibara's catchphrase is "I'll crush you" Tsukiko is more like "You want me to stomp you, Hmm?" use Aquarius' tone in Fairytail (when she bullies Lucy) if you wanna know how Tsukiko sounds when she says that.
> 
> And I am sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes.
> 
> Please leave comments I would like to know your opinions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiko starts her plan on helping Kuroko at school.
> 
> We'll have a little outlook on the weekend.
> 
> And a surprise at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I kinda found some pictures and some inspiration from tumblr for another KuroBasu story. Or stories.
> 
> 1\. A MuraKuro, butler AU. Where Kuroko has been living under the Murasakibara mansion since he was born. He is the butler of Murasakibara Atsushi, the youngest of the Murasakibara siblings. What happens when his master had suddenly makes him have foreign feelings that he has not yet felt? And, what’s this? It seems that one of siblings has taken a liking to the young phantom butler. How will Kuroko bear on with this? And how will Atsushi protect his butler from one of his siblings? Or will he?  
> 2\. A GoMKuro. AU. Kuroko is a young teacher at Teiko High, who had always seemed sad for the loose of his beloved older sister. When the school is introduced by 5 basketball prodigies Kuroko is forced to be their coach as these 5 prodigies were monsters, and no coach would last long. Everything was hard for Kuroko as the 5 would try to move him out. That is until someone who was thought to be dead, comes back. And surprises everyone. Genderbend GoM.  
> 3\. Everyone x Kuroko. Kuroko swore that he was simply walking by to buy milk, until some lady sprayed some weird perfume on him. Now everyone seems to be chasing Kuroko and wants to get in his pants.  
> 4\. GoMKuro. Genderbend Kuroko. She was quiet and invincible; her family’s name was known wherever she goes. She was supposed to be in the shadows along with her friend. She didn’t mean to catch 5 people’s attention, no not at all. She wasn’t supposed to be stuck with 5- no 6 guys including her friend. She was a phantom, yet now she is on 5 peoples spotlight and her friends guiding light.  
> 5\. Everyone x Kuroko. Kuroko had been adopted on the Shiro family when his mother has begged for her friend to adopt him on her deathbed. Now, everyone knows that our little Tetsuya is a cute cinnamon roll, and it seems pedos, perverts and stalkers are coming after him. It is up to his 3 older sisters to save his innocence by killing stowing anyone who even gives him that wrong look in the eye. Specially those 5 basketball prodigies.
> 
> Do tell me your opinions about this.

**SATURDAY**

4:00 am

 

Tsukiko woke up a lot earlier than expected. She was still hunched up on Kuroko as she smiled and snuggled on him; since she can no longer return to sleep so she decided to take a bath instead. She kissed Kuroko on his forehead and put pillows beside him.

 

“Ah~ the advantages of having sleepovers is that you can leave some clothes behind at the house~ and if the sudden sleepover, then at least there are the needed things here. Hihihi~” Tsukiko said as she giggled childishly.

 

She went to the little guest room in Kuroko’s house. She had seen some of her old and recent clothes there along with her needed necessities. She took a light purple towel, her shampoo, conditioner, bath soap, foot brush, an extra soap, another small towel **(for her ridiculously long hair)** and her phone as she decided to make an important call. She went to the house’s main bathroom which is on the end of the left hallway. When she entered, she had put her stuffs on the nearby stand near the shower, to prevent it from getting wet. She took off the tie that held her hair in a ponytail, and there a hair that reached on her thighs had graciously fell. She stripped off of her shirt, shorts, and bra leaving only her in her underwear. She turned the shower, and let the cold droplets of water drop on her porcelain-rosy skin. She was fine with the cold temperature as she always love the cold. Before she could fully start on her bath, she took her phone and dialed a number.

 

‘Time to take care of business first’

 

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ri—

 

On the fourth ring the called person, answered.

 

 _“Hello”_ a middle-aged man answered on the phone. His voice was a bit slurred, telling the caller that he was very sleepy. Well, who wouldn’t be, it is still too early for normal people to be awaken, but sadly Tsukiko is far from what you call normal.

 

“Ohayou gozaimasu” Tsukiko answered,  playfully, surprising the man.

 

 _“Ah, S..sh...Shiro-san, ohayou. Is there something that you would inquire me about?”_ The man asked, now fully awoken at knowing who the voice was. He was cautious of what her “ _request”_ could be; he does owe her big time. After all, the woman he was talking to was dangerous in a way.

 

“Ah~ Daisuke-san~” The man visibly gulped as he heard that childish voice.

 

 ** _‘Who is the unfortunate person that decided to be the prey of Shiro-san’s death games?’_** the man thought to himself. That childish voice of her wasn’t always good news, as there are times when those hid subtle meanings. As far as the man knows there’s only one person alive in the world that could only be safe if he hears that voice. A boy, a phantom boy named Kuroko Tetsuya **(1)**.

 

“ _Yes, Shiro-san?” The man, now known as Daisuke, answered in the most polite way possible._

“There is something I’d like for you to do to me~”

 

 ** _‘What? Oh dear. I hope in every deity above that she would not order me to do homicide’_** Daisuke thought, worried.

 

 _“What is…is it Sh…Shi..Shiro-san?”_ Daisuke stuttered over the phone.

 

“Ara~ Ara~ Are you afraid, Dai-su-ki-san?”Tsukiko asked mischief was on her voice.

 

 _“No, Shiro-san. Forgive me, I had not meant on stuttering like a fool”_ Daisuke answered trying not to stutter again. He knew better than to admit the fear, the woman, specifically this woman dislikes coward people.

 

“That’s better~ I would hate to replace you~ You are actually a nice person~ And replacing you is a bother~” Tsukiko said as if it was a normal occurrence for normal people. Technically it wasn’t.

 

 _“Coming from Shiro-san that must be a compliment to be called a nice person”_ Daisuke had already known what to reply, from the past he had learned his mistakes.

 

“Ah~ Anyways~ Remember when you or should I say the staffs had made a mistake on checking my entrance paper?” Daisuke flinched at hearing her ~~statement~~ question.

 

 _“Ah, yes”_ Daisuke had still not known on where the conversation was leading to.

 

“And that you promised me of favors~” Tsukiko said, voice now filled with cruel mischief.

 

“ _Yes S..Shiro-san”_ Daisuke couldn’t help but quiver.

 

 ** _“Does she want me to fire some people? Black list someone that had caused her ire?”_** He thought as he waited for her answer.

 

“I would like to move to a new room” Tsukiko answered straightly, the childish and voice of mischief was gone.

 

 _“I… Wait what?”_ Daisuke was dumbfounded. He could not believe the woman’s **easy** request.

 

“I said I’d like to move to a new room. In my choice of course”

 

 _“So that is your… favor? You want to move to another room? Why?”_ Daisuke questioned. Probably forgetting who he was talking too.

 

“Ara~ Are you questioning my motives Daisuke-san?” Tsukiko asked. Voice sharp and piercing. Daisuke realizing his mistake apologized quickly.

 

_“Gomenasai gozaimasu, Shiro-san. Forgive my lowly insinuation, I had not meant to impose.”_

 

“I’m glad you see it in my way, Daisuke-san”

 

“ _Ah, Shiro-san, before you end this call. May I ask? Which room do you like to transfer? So that I may do preparations”_

“Hm~ Well, I’d like to be in the first room, Daisuke-san”

 

_“I see, consider it to be done, Shiro-san”_

“Very good Daisuke-san. Oh~ And better make it fast~ I like it to be done and prepared tomorrow~”

 

_“Yes Shiro-san. I will make sure of that”_

“Wonderful, farewell, Daisuke-san”

 

_“Farewell”_

Daisuke heard that Tsukiko hung up. He sighed, tired. He looked at his sleeping wife beside him and smiled.

 

‘ ** _What have I done to be connected to one of the dangerous- no that’d probably the most dangerous person in the world? Person that could have psychotic abilities that could also be a psychologist at the same time.”_** Daisuke could only groan. He was starting to question his sanity and life.

 ** _‘But in the least, we are protected, in a way’_** the man thought, before he went back to sleep.

 

 

Tsukiko smiled as she had completed her task on helping Kuroko to not feel lonely. She put her phone back on the stand, and had started her bath.

 

5 minutes later and she was done. She carried back her necessities with her to the guest room. Tsukiko dried herself first using the towel and then dried her hair with the smaller towel that now hung on her neck. She went to the closet and picked up a white underwear and bra, after wearing them she picked out an off shoulder light blue dress that reached two inches above her knees. Next she brushed her thigh-long faint light blue hair with purple streaks at the end. She sprayed on her neck and dress a vanilla scent perfume from Scotland. (Damn rich people [and no, I don’t hate the rich people]) She knows that she’s wearing a casual outfit, but it was her plan to get her and Kuroko shopping.

 

After dressing up, she decided to go back to Kuroko’s room and wait for him to wake up. As she had entered, she went to Kuroko’s mini book stand where his favourite stories and novels are there, she picked up one of Kuroko’s favoured novels, sat on his chair and began reading.

 

**AFTER 3 HOURS**

_7:30 am_

 

Kuroko woke up snuggling on pillows; he then slowly rose up from the futon rubbing his eyes.

_‘Had Tsuki-min already left?’_ Kuroko thought. He was starting to have some sad thoughts, until he heard a voice.

 

“Ara~ Ara~ Kuro-min still has his bedhead?  But it’s still adorable though~” He heard Tsuki chuckle.

 

Kuroko turned around to see her sitting on his study chair reading one of his favourite novels.

 

“Ohayou gozaimasu Tsuki-min” Kuroko greeted with a smile.

 

“O-ha-you~ Kuro-min~” Tsukiko greeted back, as she stood and put his novel back on his mini book stand, and patted his head.

 

Kuroko didn’t mind since he was used to Tsukiko’s calming pats. Kuroko noticed her outfit looked like she’s going on a walk today.

 

“Tsuki-min, are you going out on an important walk today?” Kuroko asked.

 

“Hmm~ Ah~ Yes~ Well, actually I’m bringing you along with me~ We’re going to shop after breakfast~ Since we are going to shop more food and necessities~” Tsukiko declared.

 

Kuroko could only blink and nod as he smiled a bit. Shopping with Tsukiko was always fun.

 

“So Kuro-min~ You should take a bath now, while I cook~ So that we could shop early~”

 

“Yes, I will take a bath now Tsuki-min.” Kuroko agreed.

 

“Hmm~ Kuro-min~ Tell me what you like for breakfast, ne~”

 

“Oh, well I’d like some pancakes with vanilla dip. The once you made me in the past”

 

“Ok~ I’ll go now”

 

Tsukiko had gone out of Kuroko’s room, closed his door and went to his kitchen to cook. When Tsukiko was out, Kuroko grabbed his necessities, and went to his bathroom. Not two minutes later, Kuroko had smelt a wonderful creamy delicious scent from the kitchen.

 

 After 5 minutes, Kuroko was done and got himself dressed. He chose a sky blue boxer, a striped white-and-blue t-shirt, and light green loose pants. He easily finished wearing his clothes and combed his hair. When he was done, he went down to eat breakfast. Kuroko saw Tsukiko waiting for him at the dining table. The table was filled with pancakes and two bowls of vanilla dip, which Tsukiko made. He sat down, in front of Tsukiko; Tsukiko smiled as she saw him.

 

“Ah~ Kuro-min~ Let’s have breakfast, ne~”

 

“Hai”

 

The two grabbed pancakes with forks and glazed them with the vanilla dip. Before digging in the two had said,

“Itadakimasu”

Kuroko had tasted the wondrously amazing taste of the food. The pancake was fluffy, soft, creamy, and evenly sweet; the vanilla dip was creamy, sweet, overwhelmingly delicious and drool-worthy. When both are paired, it was like looking straight into paradise; it really tasted so good.

 

“Ah, I’d never get enough of Tsuki-min’s cooking” Kuroko had said.

 

Tsukiko giggled when she heard that.

 

“Ara~ Ara~ Kuro-min~ I’m so glad to know that~”

 

Both ate silently. After done eating, the two washed the dishes first, before going on to leave.

 

Tsukiko wore her light grey flats and Kuroko wore his orange sandals. The two went out, and Kuroko locked his house. As they both went down the stairs, Tsukiko remembered an important matter.

 

“Ah~ Kuro-min~ Before I forget, can you tell me where this landlady is and what her name could be~ I’d still like to thank her for helping you~”

 

“Oh, I see. Yumi-san lives near since her owned apartment is just next to mine.”

 

After going down, both Kuroko and Tsukiko went right. Tsukiko could see an apartment as small as Kuroko’s house just beside it. Next to the apartment was a house, the same size of Kuroko’s house or maybe bigger. Kuroko pressed on the doorbell twice, and stood beside the mini gate. Not a minute later, a middle-aged woman went to look out to who needs her. She didn’t notice either Kuroko or even Tsukiko.

 

“Eh, those nasty little punks playing tricks again” The landlady grumbled, as she had not noticed the two people.

 

“Ano… Yumi-san, we are here” Kuroko said.

 

“Ha??” The landlady asked feeling as if she heard something. She looked around and suddenly saw Kuroko standing beside her gate.

 

“Ah! Kuroko-san you had scared me” The landlady jumped a bit at the sudden boy’s presence.

 

“Gomenasai gozaimasu, Yumi-san” Kuroko apologized.

 

“No no, its fine. It was I who had not noticed you. So what brings you here, Kuroko-san? Do you need any help with cooking?” The landlady asked kindly.

 

“Ah, no. But I do thank you for helping me. My childhood friend has come to also thank you for helping me.” Kuroko said.

 

“Oh, I see then. Your welcome Kuroko-san it was no problem. And where is your friend?” The landlady asked, as she sees no other people besides Kuroko.

 

“She’s beside me, Yumi-san” Kuroko said.

 

“Ha? But I don’t see any-” The landlady cut off her words when she looked besides Kuroko. She squints her eyes and saw that the thin air seemed bluer, and it also seems as if she’s seeing the air. Then she had noticed that she was staring into a dress, a dress with a body or specifically, she is staring into a faint light blue dress. Then she looked up and saw a looming person. The first thing that came into the landlady’s mind was

_ ‘Titan’ _

The landlady practically jumped a bit, and gave off a squeak. How could she had not notice such large person, a very large lady. The landlady gulped, and gathered her shaking wits. The girl’s aura was screaming death and pain, and it was not hard to miss.

 

_ ‘How could Kuroko-san stand near such a scary person and not quiver? But wait, did he just told that this is his childhood friend? My my, Kuroko-san you sure attract weird, scary people’  _ ** She wondered. **

 

“Ah, I see. Konnichiwa, watashiwa Yumi Akemi desu. Glad to meet you” The landlady greeted her and introduced herself.

 

Tsukiko blinked up at first, and then she nodded.

 

“Ah~ Gomen gomen Yumi-san~ And how rude of me not to introduce myself~ Watashiwa Shiro Sakura Kuro-I Tsukiko desu, glad to meet your acquaintance” Tsukiko said.

 

The landlady could only blink. She wondered how a scary titan, be so childish. But she wasn’t fooled easily. She knows that she’s a really scary person who hides it well. And if she’s Kuroko’s friend, then that must mean that she holds him dear, and that Kuroko was safe.

 

“Ah~ Yumi-san~ I’d like to thank you for helping Kuro-min~ I’d like to give you something later as a show of my gratitude~”

 

The landlady blinked.

 

“Eh??? Oh no, you do not need to. It’s fine. As long as I can help” The landlady felt as if she just gave the wrong answer of an easy question.

 

“Oh please~ I insist~”

 

“NO, its fine. I’m just ok with helping”

 

“Yumi-san please. I insist.” Somehow Tsukiko’s voice went dark.

 

“Please, Yumi-san accept. Tsuki-min can be very well stubborn, and she will not stop as long as she has what she want” Kuroko stated.

 

The landlady just blinked. Somehow Kuroko didn’t know that what he had just stated could be dangerous. Knowing that the giant girl won’t stop and is practically already irritated, the landlady couldn’t help but just agree.

 

“O-ok then, I’m glad.” The landlady stuttered.

 

“Ah~ Nice to know that Yumi-san~” Tsukiko’s voice had went back to its childish state.

 

“Thank you, Yumi-san. We shall be taking our leave right now as we have to go shopping.”

 

“Ah, it’s of no trouble Kuroko-san. And farewell. Also be careful as you go on the road ok?”

 

“Yes, Yumi-san”

 

“Hai, Hai~”

 

Kuroko and Tsukiko went off, after saying their farewells. The landlady could only sigh at their backs.

 

 ** _‘Ara, this day just seemed so weird today.’_** The landlady thought before going back inside her house.

 

 

Kuroko and Tsukiko went off to the sidewalk and waited for a taxi. It was kind of hard for them since Kuroko has low presence and Tsukiko’s attire had blend in with nature, also making her have a low presence. But nonetheless, someone noticed them, well Tsukiko that is. The taxi driver was quite surprised when he saw Kuroko and how tall Tsukiko really was. The ride to the mall was quick and soon Kuroko found him and Tsukiko inside.

 

The first thing they decided to buy was clothing, I mean more clothing. They went to where the most best-selling clothes line was, courtesy of Tsukiko. Tsukiko was looking for new set of clothes like shorts, pants, skirts, dress, crop-top, off shoulder blouses, and some over-sized t-shirts; all in different colors and designs. Kuroko just looked at some clothes in awe, he couldn’t buy one since even one shirt was going cause him half of his family’s fortune that his family had left him. Well that was until Tsukiko had ~~forced~~ told him to buy some.

 

“Come on Kuro-min~ Just go and buy some~” Tsukiko said, as she was looking on some clothes in the men’s aisle with some employee to assist her. The employee looked like he wanted to bolt out because Tsukiko was practically oozing some scary aura again.

 

“I would like to Tsuki-min, but my money is not enough to buy any”

 

“Eh~ Kuro-min you do know that I’ll be paying~ So it’s fine~” Tsukiko said as she tries to force Kuroko. Kuroko knew she was prosperous, ok prosperous isn’t just enough to say how much money she has, the said girl could practically buy 7 countries and it still wouldn’t affect the amount of money she has; like if she spends a million, the day hasn’t end and the amount she lost will just be back like as if she hasn’t spent her money at all!

 

“I do not like to bother you Tsuki-min, and besides its fine” Kuroko doesn’t want Tsukiko to spend HER money on him. After all, he’s just happy with her presence and calming aura.

 

“No~ I won’t accept that answer Kuro-min~ Come on just buy~ It won’t affect my money~ Come on~ And you know very well that you are not a bother Kuro-min~”

 

“No Tsuki-min. Its fine~”

 

Kuroko heard Tsukiko sigh. He thought that Tsukiko gave up, well not until he heard her order on the employee.

 

“Ah, could you show me some t-shirts, vests, suits, pants, underwear, polo shirts, some sport shorts, tuxedos, sleeveless clothing, boxers, neckties, hoodies, jackets, and some bedding clothes of his size” Tsukiko said.

 

Kuroko lightly blushed at Tsukiko’s order.

 

**_‘Did Tsuki-min seriously ordered an employee to buy a man’s underwear for me? How bold of her’_ **

 

“Tsuki-min that is not lady-like for a woman to buy a man’s underwear” Kuroko said, lightly blushing.

 

The employee looked confused at Tsukiko’s orders at first as he had seen no one but her on the men’s aisle that is until a calm deadpanned voice spoke. The employee jumped a little when he saw a sky blue-haired teenager beside the giant girl. The man’s eyes were wide, but he regained his composure as it was bad to stare rudely at costumers. The man bowed to him, and asked Tsukiko if there’s more.

 

“Hm~ No~ Oh, but do choose for me the ones with the best materials~ Also make sure that they all have different colors as well”

 

The man bowed to the two again. He led them to the shop’s lounge as it would take a while before he could find them all. The two sat down and waited.

 

“Tsuki-min, why did you have to do that?” Kuroko asked.

 

“Eh~ Kuro-min you need more clothes~ And plus I want you to have the best~”

 

Kuroko slightly blushed at what she said. Tsukiko must have saw how little his clothes were, as she had decided to buy a lot for him. But why did she have to buy him some suits, tuxedos, and neckties???

 

“But Tsuki-min, you do not need to.”

 

“Kuro-min its fine~ I love doing things for you ok? You are like my precious”

 

Kuroko blinked. Had she- No impossible, she’s still using the “–min”

 

“Please do not say that Tsuki-min. You sound like **her** a lot if you speak that”

 

Tsukiko knew to who he was pertaining to.

 

“Mm~ Kuro-min she calls you special~ I call you precious, and it’s true that you are”

 

Kuroko knew that Tsukiko was really stubborn so he just sighed instead.

 

20 minutes later, the employee who assisted Tsukiko, had carried off her orders. His arms were full of baskets that had Tsukiko’s orders. Both Tsukiko and Kuroko stood. They had gone to help the poor employee, who had tried his best to find clothing that fits Tsukiko’s liking.

 

After setting the baskets down, Tsukiko told Kuroko to go and try to fit every clothes the employee has brought. Kuroko reluctantly agreed. He grabbed some t-shirts at first and tried them all. Next were the suits, the tuxedos, pants, polo shirts, hoodies, jackets, the bedding materials, neckties, sport shorts, and the sleeveless clothing. Of course Kuroko didn’t have to wear the underwear and boxers and show himself to the world. Tsukiko ended up buying almost every clothing she chose for Kuroko except for the too flashy, uncomfortable, and weird ones. They had paid a lot more than Kuroko expected. Of course, Tsukiko wouldn’t even let him just share at least a yen on buying the clothes.

 

Their next stop was buying new blankets and pillows. Buying there was quick, as Tsukiko had clearly not told Kuroko that she was buying them for him. Kuroko knew too late when Tsukiko told him that those bed materials were for him after they had already paid **_(well its actually just Tsukiko)._**

 

They noticed that it was already lunch time so they decided to eat at the fast food restaurant. Kuroko ordered himself some ramen and lemonade, while Tsukiko ordered some tonkatsu, sushi, sashimi, a bowl of beef soup, and an iced tea for a drink. The two ate quietly. After a few minutes, Tsukiko paid off the amount of their lunch, much to Kuroko’s chagrin. The two decided to rest a bit before going to the supermarket.

 

When 2 minutes was done, the two left the restaurant and went to the supermarket. Tsukiko decided that they both should use a big cart for them to put the things they decided to buy. They both held hands so that no one, or specifically Kuroko, gets lost as they’ll push the cart. They first went to the aisle of bath soaps. Tsukiko chose a vanilla scented bath soap and a lime scented one, while Kuroko chose a soap that smells like creamy vanilla. Next one was the aisle of shampoos; Tsukiko bought two big bottles of cherry scented shampoos, while Kuroko bought himself men’s lemon scented soap. Followed after that was a conditioner for Tsukiko. Then they went to buy some powdered soap for the washer to clean Kuroko’s clothes; Kuroko only wanted 5 sachet packs, but Tsukiko bought him a big container of the said powdered soap **(Kuroko could only sigh).** Next was the liquid dishwashing soap, and again Tsukiko bought him a big container of it. Next were the ingredients for cooking food. Tsukiko picked up some fresh vegetables **(though she doesn’t eat them, she wants Kuroko to have a healthy diet.)** Next she decided to buy him 10 whole pieces of chicken **(I guess, I forgot to tell you, that in the past Tsukiko bought Kuroko a huge refrigerator. Sorry not sorry)**. Then she picked out some sea foods in case she would cook some. She then bought water.  Then she bought 4 dozens of eggs. She bought 3 gallons of vanilla, knowing that she’ll be using them in the future. After that she decided to buy some spices that she needs. She then bought 6 gallons of milk. She bought juice; the powdered ones and the ones already in bottle. She also bought some powdered cocoa for Kuroko to have during winter, if ever she is not there with him. She then bought corn kernels and cheese powder in case they would like to have popcorn. She then bought some butter and mozzarella cheese **_(and no matter how Kuroko tells her to stop she just won’t. She really likes buying everything for her Kuro-min.)_**. She then bought 7 containers of sugar cubes. She then bought him some fruits, different kinds of fruits.

 

Kuroko could feel his eyes twitch; they had already bought a lot of things. The big cart was almost full, and it seems Tsukiko is not yet done, as she chose over some flour and palm oil. He saw Tsukiko smile at him.

 

“Ah~ Kuro-min, it’s time to buy sweets~”

 

Kuroko felt happy. Buying sweets mean its last on Tsukiko’s buy list.

 

“Ok, let’s go to the sweets aisle then Tsuki-min.”

 

“Ok~”

 

The two went to the sweets aisle. Tsukiko then bought herself 6 large packs of gummy bears, 9 containers of cookies, 12 large sized chocolate bars, 15 boxes of mauibo, 10 box of pocky,  a large pack of lollipops; she then decided to buy junk foods like  8 large packs of potato chips,  and 4  boxes of the spicy, sweet and sour. Kuroko only bought himself some vanilla treats, and a pack potato chip.

 

The two went to the counter to pay off. The cashier was shock of the amount that Tsukiko **_(she didn’t notice Kuroko)_** bought but nonetheless read their prizes.  Tsukiko, not wanting Kuroko to be upset decided to act as if she had less money left and decided to borrow just a quarter of Kuroko’s brought money. Kuroko knowing this just smiled and gave her the money. **_(The cashier was shocked by Kuroko’s sudden appearance though)._** After heading out Tsukiko decided to buy Kuro some bread. After that, they took all the things they shopped. **_(Well, Tsukiko had insisted she doesn’t need help. She carried the heavy box of the ones they shopped on the supermarket and the clothes they bought [carrying it as if it’s like feather]. Kuroko just brought the bed materials and the eggs that weren’t put in the box)._** The two called for a taxi, and went home.

 

When they arrived, they had noticed it was already 6:00 pm. They had set the ones they bought on the mall in the fridge and cupboards. Kuroko put the clothes that Tsukiko bought him in the two laundry baskets, for it to be washed in the two washers tomorrow, which are no doubt given by Tsukiko. Tsukiko decided to stay in Kuroko’s house for two more days, as her spare Teiko **(2)** uniform was there. They both had changed into their house clothes; Kuroko was still wearing his striped shirt but he wore a loose violet short, while Tsukiko wore an over-sized scarlet t-shirt and brown shorts. Tsukiko cooked their dinner, and they ate. After eating the two brushed their teeth and went to bed.

 

The two had slept earlier than expected as they were tired _(actually it’s more of Kuroko being tired and Tsukiko didn’t have the heart to leave Kuroko then)._

 

 

Sunday was uneventful, as the two decided to just do chores like cleaning the house, and washing clothes.

 

Well for Yumi-san, she had received a box of white Belgian chocolate and assorted kinds of tropical suits, from a man clad in a black suit **(3)**. With a letter saying,

 

_“Dear Akemi Yumi,_

_I am glad that you had helped my dear friend, Kuroko Tetsuya. Though it may seem small and that it was just nothing, I still thank you for helping him when I cannot. And for that I am in your debt. Please do not hesitate to tell Tetsuya-min **(4)** if there is anything that you might need, and I will help you in any way that I can. I am forever grateful to you. I hope that these gifts appease you Yumi-san._

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura Kuro-I Tsukiko Shiro”_

The landlady smiled as she read this. Even though the girl was scary, she had much honour on herself.

 

**TIME SKIP**

**MONDAY**

**4:00 AM**

Tsukiko had waked up early. It was normal for her as she was used to it. She smiled happily, today was the day she’ll guard Kuroko without using people. And also, she can keep those idiotic basketball maniacs **(5)** away from him. She rose up slowly, making sure not to wake up Kuroko. She gently put a pillow on beside Kuroko. She then decided to go to the guest room to take her necessities, and prepare her uniform.  She had took what she needed, and decided to take a bath. A few moments she was done, she dried her body and hair. She wore a red bra and underwear. She then wore on a white undershirt, some shorts and her school’s skirt. She went down on the kitchen. And decided to cook a light breakfast for her and Kuroko. She then decided to cook hers and Kuroko’s bento for their lunch.

 

Tsukiko grabbed one small lunch box and one big lunch box. She washed them first and dried them off. She then went to large drum of where the rice was. She decided to have six scoops of it since they will grow. She then put the water and settled the rice cooker and turned it on. She then left off cooking.

 

Moments later and Breakfast was almost done, the rice was already cooked and Tsukiko was already placing on the plates. Turning off the stove, she put her and Kuroko’s breakfast on the plate and set it on the table. After setting, she then went back up to Kuroko’s room and decided to wake him up, though she was reluctant. She then kneeled beside him and shook him gently.

 

“Kuro-min, wake up now~ Breakfast is ready” Tsukiko said lightly.

 

“Mm, 5 more minutes ma” Kuroko said slurred, as he cuddled on the pillow more.

 

Tsukiko giggled.

 

“Kuro-min~ Time to wake up~ Or else you’ll be late for school~”

 

Tsukiko seemed to have said the right words as Kuroko slowly woke up.

 

“Ohayou Kuro-min~” Tsukiko greeted, as she opened his curtains. The sun was slowly peeking; it was still 5 am after all.

 

“Ohayou gozaimasu Tsuki-min. What time is it?” Kuroko said as he rubbed his eyes.

 

 ** _‘Cute’_** Tsukiko thought.

 

“It’s already 5:15~ Come on wash your face, then eat breakfast~ I’ll wait for you~”

 

Kuroko then slowly rose up, and went to his bathroom. He washed his face, and went down to the kitchen. He saw Tsukiko waiting for him. He then slowly sat on his chair. Tsukiko smiled at him and began taking portions of their breakfast. Kuroko did the same. They both said,

“Itadakimasu”

And began eating. As soon as Kuroko tasted Tsukiko’s cooking he was then fully awake. The cooking was delicious indeed.  A few minutes later they were finished eating. Tsukiko set the plates and washed them, while Kuroko took a bath.

 

Kuroko was nervous, because he and the GoM were classmates, also add the fact that they sat behind him. But then Tsukiko told him that she has plan. What could it possibly be?

 

Kuroko finished taking a bath and dried himself afterwards. He then changed into his uniform. After changing, he checked his bag for anything that he could probably forget. When sure that none was, he took his bag, slung it over his shoulder and went down. He saw Tsukiko, in her complete uniform, already preparing the bentos, tying them tightly. She then turned around to see him descend the mini stairs.

 

“Ah~ Kuro-min~ Here’s your lunch~” She said as she reached out his bento for him. Kuroko graciously took the light blue wrapped lunch box, and put it inside his bag.

 

Tsukiko washed her hands and went to the living room where her bag was. She then put her bento inside her bag.  She then slung her bag on her shoulder saying she was prepared. They head out, locked the house and went to school.

 

 

They arrived at school 7:20 am, which means that they have 10 minutes left before class starts. Tsukiko fetched Kuroko on his classroom before heading out to hers.

 

Kuroko went in and was surprised and nervous to see all of his classmates already there, chattering. And by all, that means the GoM were there too. Kuroko quietly went to his sit, which was unfortunately in front of Midorima. He didn’t bother to look at any of them, not even Murasakibara who wasn’t there at the harsh confrontation.

 

He gently placed his bag and sat down. After 5 minutes, their homeroom teacher arrived. Everyone stood, and greeted their teacher.

 

“Ohayou gozaimasu Manabu-sensei”

 

“Ah, Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san. Please take a seat.”

 

Their 43 year old teacher said.

 

“Ok, minna listen to me ok? We will be having a new student at our class today”

 

Everyone then began chattering.

 

_“How could there be a student transferring here for like there’s only 4 months left in school”_

_“What? That’s weird”_

_“Really? I wonder who this new student is.”_

 

Kuroko heard them all, even he was curious to who this new student was.

 

 **“Ehem”** Manabu had stopped their chattering.

 

“The student isn’t really a new one, as the school had made a mistake on checking her exam papers and deeming her in another section, and thus by the order of her family she will be moved in this section today.”

 

Now the chattering was grew louder.

 

_“What?! Moved in?! Then that must mean that she’s placed in a lower section when she deserved to be in the first”_

_“A girl? Man I hope she’s hot”_

_“Wow awesome”_

“The girl was said to have perfected her entrance exams, thus by mistake of seeing it all wrong. So I do hope you won’t treat her badly.” The teacher finished.

 

_“Perfected all the entrance exams?! That’s insane”_

_“Just how smart is this girl”_

_“Hope she isn’t a nerd”_

_“That’s cool like what”_

 

Kuroko had furrowed his eyebrows as the others chatter about this ‘new’ student. Why did the occurrence felt as if he heard it somewhere?

 

*knock* *knock*

 

A knock was heard on the door. Their sensei had chosen to open it.

 

“Ah, Toshi-san.”

 

The whole class was then quiet when they heard the headmaster of the school’s surname.

 

“Ohayou Manabu-san. I am here to bring you the new student.”

 

“Oh, where is she then?” Manabu asked.

 

The headmaster pointed the one beside him.

 

 

The whole class was listening to their teacher and headmaster’s conversation. It was quiet until they heard their teacher yelp and fall back. Everyone was surprised.  They saw him stood slowly, and bowed deeply.

 

“Gomenasai gozaimasu” Manabu asked politely.

 

He was shocked to see the student. His first impression was

**_‘Ghost’_ **

He was so shocked that he had fallen. Why would someone suddenly appear out of nowhere?! And the girl looked nonchalant as she ate on some sweet.

 

The girl nodded and accepted his apology.

 

“I leave her to you ok? Manabu-sensei”

 

“Hai, Toshi-san.”

 

The headmaster then left. Manabu motioned the girl to come in. As the girl entered, a shock gasp came from Kise, Aomine and even Midorima.

 

Kuroko’s eyes practically open wide.

 

“Everyone meet your supposed new classmate. Miss please introduce yourself, and could you at least stop eating a bit so we may hear you. You may eat after. **(6)** ” Manabu said politely.

 

“Ah~ Gomen gomen~ Sensei, Gomenasai minna-san~” The said girl stopped her chewing. She stood her posture, half-straight half-slouch.

 

“O-ha-you minna~ Watashiwa Shiro Sakura Kuro-I Tsukiko desu. Yososhiru onegaishimasu” The girl introduced.

 

Surprising a phantom light blue haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Yes the man knows Kuroko, because he’s practically the one to guard him at times when Tsukiko was busy. Well secretly guarding him that is.  
> 2\. Tsukiko also went to Teiko, but in a different section from Kuroko.  
> 3\. Who knew this preference? Do tell me, I’d be amused if you do.  
> 4\. That is what Tsukiko calls Kuroko, if she refers him to the terms of Kuroko being someone above the others.  
> 5\. That’s an insult. She had a disdain of people who had hurt her little angel.  
> 6\. It was discussed upon, Manabu-sensei and Toshi-san, that the girl is a binge eater.  
> MANABU (学): Japanese name meaning "learn."(This is the homeroom teacher’s surname)  
> TOSHI (慧): Japanese name meaning "alert, bright, intelligent." (This is the headmaster’s surname ok?)  
> DAISUKE (大輔): Japanese name meaning "great helper." (This is the middle-aged man’s first name)  
> AKEMI (明美): Japanese name meaning "bright beauty." (This is Yumi-san’s first name)  
>  YUMI (由美): Japanese short form of names beginning with Yumi-, meaning "cause-beauty." (Do not be confused. This is Akemi’s surname.)
> 
> This chapter’s done! Wooh! Finally my hands were getting tired from typing.
> 
> Ah~ Well now that’s done. I do hope you like this chap. And I can’t believe that the stories words were 5K plus. Guess it pays off since I myself am a lazy author with no proper sense of humor.
> 
> Please tell me if I ever have grammatical mistakes, spelling errors, and some inaccuracies.   
> Oh, and do leave a comments, I’d love to know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Kuroko and Tsukiko talks about her sudden plan.  
> Momoi talking to Kuroko.  
> Then Kuroko's resignation plus, Tsukiko's challenge  
> And in the end people are all dumbstruck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I got new inspirations up. 
> 
> 1.) Gom x Kuroko plus Kagami. Kuroko always had been mentally unstable ever since he the whole Kiseki no Sedai left him. Now after the reunion with all the whole Kiseki no Sedai, something wrong happens as Kuroko had collapsed. Scars seems to appear on his hands, legs and even on his neck. When Kuroko awakens he seemed to be a different person. The Kiseki no sedai and Seirin took no notice of it, until two happenings had occurred; first Kuroko decided to be violent and next he did suicide What's even more surprising is that Kuroko didn't even remember what had happened. So now they will try to help hi, that is if he doesn't kill them first.
> 
> 2.) ? x Kuroko. AU. Kuroko has caught the attention of a lover, a very dangerous lover. Kuroko knows him well, sadly he doesn't know that one dangerous person loves him. It was all normal until hell break loose. An innocent mistake of Kuroko's friend, had cause trouble's in his life. His dangerous lover had pursue on him. How will the others save Kuroko from him? How will Kuroko react to this? But the real question is How can they all save themselves if they do not even know who Kuroko's dangerous lover?
> 
> 3.) Midorima x Kuroko. Midorima always felt it. He always felt weird everytime Kuroko is near him. He doesn't really know what he is feeling, and it worries him a lot. He one day asks his father about how he feels one day thinking it was some terminal disease. But what his father answers him was not what he expected.
> 
> Give me your opinions people. I be needing it.

_“Ah~ Gomen gomen~ Sensei, Gomenasai minna-san~” The said girl stopped her chewing. She stood her posture, half-straight half-slouch._

_“O-ha-you minna~ Watashiwa Shiro Sakura Kuro-I Tsukiko desu. Yososhiru onegaishimasu” The girl introduced as she smiled coyly._

_Surprising a phantom light blue haired boy._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroko has widened his eyes the moment Tsukiko walked in. He could not believe this. Is this what Tsukiko meant when she told him to not worry?

 

Not only was Kuroko surprised though, the other 4 Generation of Miracles were surprised to see the girl in front of the class. How could this be? Akashi wasn’t the only one who had topped the exams? What is this?

 

The girls looked at Tsukiko with jealousy while the boys look at her with lust except for the Generation of Miracles and Kuroko; she had long sculpted legs, a white complexion, and a beautiful pair of eyes, long arms, long curvy neck, definite cheekbones, long straight nose, beautiful long hair, a very sexy body, and her freaking tall height. Was the definition of a perfect female’s body in front of them? It looks like it.

 

The girls looked at their body and cursed themselves, what a bother indeed.

 

 

“I see, glad to meet you Shiro-san. I am Manabu Osamu. You may call me Manabu-sensei or sensei. I shall be your homeroom teacher from now on and also I am your Science teacher. Where do you wish to sit?”

 

“Ah~ Arigatou Manabu-sensei~ Mmmm…” Tsukiko said thoughtfully as she looked for a seat. Or specifically Kuroko’s seat.

 

She looked around until she saw Kuroko and the vacant table near him. She smiled.

 

“Ah~ I’d like to seat near Kuro-mi- Gomen I mean, I like to sit near Kuroko Tetsuya over there.” Tsukiko said as she pointed at the chair near him.

 

“Ok, please take a seat, oh and do not hesitate to ask any questions if you need something Shiro-san”

 

“Ok sensei~”

 

Tsukiko took her bag and went to sit beside Kuroko, not minding the others and the Generation of Miracles looking at her. She sat comfortably and put her bags down as Kuroko stared at her, his eyes wide.

 

Manabu had then started his discussion.

 

“Kon-ni-chi-wa~ Kuro-min” Tsukiko greeted quietly.

 

“What do you mean ‘Hello’ Tsuki-min? How can you not tell me this?” Kuroko said seriously.

 

Now Murasakibara, stopped eating, was surprised by this. He looked at the others and saw that they made no move to react. Now he was confused and curious.

 

_‘Since when does Kuro-chin give nicknames? Why had he not acknowledged us? Why was Aka-chin ignoring Kuro-chin? And who is she? Why does she know Kuro-chin?’_

“Eh~ is Kuro-min not happy about my plan~”

 

“You know that is not what I mean Tsuki-min. I am glad you are here, but this…”

 

“Oh~ Well, hihihi that’s a secret~”

 

“*sigh* Fine, but please do not surprise me like that again”

 

“Hai~ Hai~”

 

The two went silent, and listened to class.

 

‘What is this? Why is Kuro-chin so close with her? Why is no one reacting’ Murasakibara had asked himself.

 

Since he cannot do anything for now, he decided that he’ll talk to Kuroko later and continue his conquest of food.

 

(Surprisingly to him, he found out later that Tsukiko was eating in class too.)

 

 

 

After two periods of classes, it was finally break time. Tsukiko took one of her bags full of sweets and snacks and waited for Kuroko. As Kuroko was done setting his things he then went to Tsukiko, and they both went out.

 

Again Murasakibara was shocked; Kuroko didn’t wait for him and the others. He usually does and yet now he didn’t. He looked at his teammates. Kise just sat there, and so did Aomine. Midorima just fixed his glasses and put his things properly in his bag, while Akashi was uncaring.

 

‘What is this? Why are they not caring if Kuro-chin is ignoring us and going with that girl?’

 

Murasakibara again questioned his teammates. But he knows that if he questions Akashi he would dire great consequences so he left it for now.

 

 

Kuroko and Tsukiko walked down the aisle. As Tsukiko was rummaging through her bag of snacks, it had fell and spilled the packs and bags of junk food, candies, and treats. She stopped to pick them up.

 

“Ah~ Go ahead Kuro-min~ I shall be with you after I pick this up~”

 

“Are you sure Tsuki-min?”

 

“Hai~ Hai~”

 

“If you say so.” Kuroko wanted to help but since Tsukiko had forced him not to then he shall not.

 

Kuroko walked a bit, all peaceful and nice, well until he heard someone call for him.

 

“TETSU-KUN~” a voice and a nickname he would, no doubt, not forgot.

 

Before Kuroko was able to greet her. He was already tackled by a hug.

 

“Tetsu-kun, how are you?”

 

“I am fine Momoi-san” Kuroko finally released himself from Momoi’s death grip.

 

“Eh, Tetsu-kun I hope to see you in practice later, ok? Hihihi, sorry I wasn’t able to see you on Friday, I was busy.” Momoi said with a pout not noticing Kuroko’s frozen state.

 

‘I had not yet resigned. What should I do? What Should I say?’ Kuroko thought as Momoi rambled about how troublesome the team was. She had then noticed Kuroko’s frozen state.

 

“Tetsu-kun are you ok-” Momoi was supposed to ask if Kuroko was ok, until a voice had interrupted her.

 

“Ara~ Ara~ Kuro-min did you wait for me~ You didn’t need to~” long arms slung around Kuroko’s shoulders.

 

Momoi thought at first it was Murasakibara because of the childish voice, but then she noticed it sounded more feminine and it was using “-min” instead of “-chin”

 

“Ah, I’m glad that you had caught up” Kuroko said. Inwardly thanking Tsukiko for her quick interference, he didn’t know if Tsukiko meant to butt in or not but he was glad she did.

 

Momoi looked at how the girl and Kuroko interacted.

 

‘Are they close?’ Was the first thing that came in her mind. Then suddenly her calculation sight came surprising Momoi. She saw the calculations of the girl and it was abnormal. It had gone to weak then suddenly very strong, that Momoi cannot comprehend any longer. The more she looked and measured the girl, the more she’s getting confused. There was no in between of the weak and strong. Her head was starting to hurt until the girl looked at her. The measurements she saw were frightening as the calculations had heightened up above the strong measurement.

 

‘What is this girl? Is she a beast? What are these calculations? This is impossible.’

 

“Ah~ Gomenasai~ Didn’t see you there.” Tsukiko gave Momoi a lazy smile.

 

“A...ah yes, sorry if I had not made my presence known too.” Momoi broke up from her calculation sight. It had hurt her head.

 

“I’m Momoi Satsuki, the basketball manager of the boys’ basketball team. A friend of Tetsu-kun” she smiled as she said that, feeling a bit of pride in her.

 

“Ah~ I’m Shiro Sakura Kuro-I Tsukiko captain of the basketball girls’ team , the ace of soccer and volleyball in school, or so people said~ And the childhood friend of Kuro-min~” she said bluntly, but turned into a childish glee after she said she was Kuroko’s childhood friend.

 

Momoi was shocked. She thought this girl was just another girl that Kuroko met in the classroom, but she was sorely mistaken. Akashi didn’t tell her any details, just flat-out told her to follow Kuroko. And the females basketball team’s captain? And the ace of soccer and volleyball? She’s the one who was rumored as the ‘Dark Queen ’?

 

“Maa~ Kuro-min, we should go now ne~” Tsukiko said.

 

“Ah, yes Tsuki-min. We should. Bye Momoi-san”

 

Momoi was shocked. Never had she thought of Kuroko to give nicknames. Not to anyone. Not to Aomine that is considered his light, not to Kise who glomps on him nor to Akashi his captain **(or so she thought).** She had found herself to speak.

“Ah... ah yes, bye”

 

The two waved at her before leaving to go back to their room. While Momoi stood there still shocked.

 

 _“What is this? Who is that girl? Who is she to Kuroko? Why does he give her a nickname? What is this?”_ Momoi had thought. It doesn’t comfort her knowing that she was Kuroko’s childhood friend either. Noticing she had stood there for long, she had moved away and went back to her room.

 

 

“Kuro-min tell me, what’s wrong? You seemed bothered? Did that pink girl said something bad to you? Do you want me to stomp on her, hmm~” Tsukiko said. Voice getting dangerous.

 

“No need Tsuki-min, she had done nothing.”

 

“Ok, so what’s wrong?”

 

“*sigh* I hadn’t resigned on the team yet, and if I don’t resign now that means I’ll have to practice with **them** again.” Kuroko said fear was in his eyes.

 http://archiveofourown.org/works/6763342/chapters/new

“Is that so? Hmm it’s still 9:15. Just 5 minutes to do the resignation letter and I have a paper and a pen with me. So write Kuro-min.” Tsukiko said, as she rummages to her bag for some paper and pen.

 

She took a sign pen **(an expensive one)** and the Washi **(traditional paper that ancient noble Japanese people use)** and gave it to Kuroko.

 

Kuroko wanted to refused and wanted to use a more ordinary paper and pen instead, but Sakura told him that her other materials were left in the classroom, and it was too bothersome to walk their when they were in the opposite hallway **_(she’s lying, she had ordinary pen and paper in her bag, but just wants Kuroko to have the best)_**. Kuroko sighed and began to write carefully.

 

_“Dear Basketball Team,_

_I, Kuroko Tetsuya, decided to write this letter to say to you all that I had resigned. I had deemed myself unworthy of such a strong team, thus I quit. Please forgive me if I had ever been a hindrance to all of you. I promise that you shall no longer bear trouble with a weakling like me._

_And so for this, I gave my title of the Phantom sixth man, if I ever had received such, to Mayuzumi Chihiro. He shall lead you all to victory, and will play the game better than what I could and can. I am sorry for not trying my best._

_Sincerely,_

_Kuroko Tetsuya”_

Kuroko felt tears on his eyes, but stopped them. He and Tsukiko had gone to the gym; there were still 16 minutes left.

 

As they arrived, they heard someone dribbling, and Kuroko was afraid that he’d see them so Tsukiko volunteered.

 

“I’ll go Kuro-min~ They’ll probably think that I’m just looking for a friend or something~ So I’ll be fine.”

 

Kuroko agreed. They both had agreed that he’d stay at the back of the gym until Tsukiko returned. Kuroko waited for Tsukiko there, unknown to him that Tsukiko had read what he wrote and was very furious. She then took out her pen and wrote below.

 

_“P.S: Generation of Miracles, I really do hope you aren’t foolish of letting him go, but you had proved me wrong. You had gone silly for yourselves craving victory as a piece of victory. You shall regret the day you had let Kuroko Tetsuya out of your team, believe me you all shall. Especially, the maniac who claims to be the ‘best’ Light, the dog who claims to be best friends and the captain who was blinded to let someone as special as Kuroko Tetsuya to be let go of for someone new. You will never ever be satisfied. It disgusts me of thinking you are Miracles when you are all Generation of Monsters. That should be fitting to you .I, will never ever accept Mayuzumi Chihiro as the Phantom Sixth man, ever. And not even your ‘Emperor’ can make me. Should you ever realize it shall be too late, I will do upon my best to never let Kuroko near your presence ever again. Are you angry? Do you wish to hurt me? Then come, and I will not also hesitate upon you. I will teach you on how you shouldn’t mess with people you know less of._

_You know who I am so do not act oblivious_

_~_ _ Yami no joō  
_

Tsukiko neatly wrote. It was a challenge, and she loves messing up with people. She had meant the last part for her and Kuroko, but mostly Kuroko. She wasn’t called the ‘Dark Queen’ in school for nothing. Now she’ll just have to show to those who oppose her and hurt her Kuro-min how dark she can really be.

 

She then entered the first string’s locker room and put Kuroko’s resignation in the wall for them to see. No one was there, but only some 4th years who were practicing in the gym. She knows that those people aren’t idiotic enough to not notice the different hand writing and the sign. Tsukiko smirked, and went back to Kuroko.

 

Kuroko had wondered how long Tsukiko was going to take. Did she run into trouble? Or worse did she meet them? Kuroko was worried, until he saw Tsukiko. She smiled to him, as he went to her.

 

“No one was there Kuro-min~ So no one saw me~ Not even the 4th years who were playing~”

 

Kuroko smiled, he then held hand with Tsukiko as they both went to their classroom. The three periods were smooth and good. Kuroko hadn’t noticed much of the Kiseki no Sedai, thanks to Tsukiko’s presence. Finally it was lunch time. Kuroko and Tsukiko decided to eat on the rooftop since it was windy. They chose to eat on the corner side for them to see the whole Middle school. Tsukiko then took out her coat and put it on her bag, who she put down, beside her. She took out her bento and sat. Kuroko also took his bento and sat. They both unwrapped their bentos and opened their lunch boxes. The sight that greeted Kuroko was delicious, and the scent was heavenly. Both had said,

“Itadakimasu” and ate.

 

All was good and fine until suddenly Tsukiko stopped eating. Kuroko was about to ask her why she stopped eating, until he was carried suddenly and put on her lap as she faces the corner and the outlook of the school rather than the whole rooftop; she then put her chin on his head began eating. Kuroko was again going to ask why she was doing this until he heard voices. He heard Kise, Aomine and Momoi.

 

“Dai-chan and Ki-chan, you two should taste what I cooked today”

 

“No way, Satsuki. I’d practically die after first bite of it.”

 

“Sorry Momoicchi but I had my own lunch already”

 

“Meanie Dai-chan, hmph fine Ki-chan. How sad you won’t get to taste my wonderful delicious cooking.”

 

“Ugh, be quiet you fools” He then heard Midorima.

 

He knew why Tsukiko did this. So that he cannot be noticed by others who had hurt him. There were times that he was glad for Tsukiko’s strong instincts. He sighed and went back to eat, even though his anxiety was growing.

 

They both heard the rooftop door opened, but Tsukiko did not move from her position nor did she show any movements that she acknowledge them. The bickering went quiet as they saw Tsukiko alone.

 

“Hey isn’t that the girl with Tetsu-kun?” Momoi asked.

 

“Huh? I don’t know.” Aomine said, disinterested.

 

“Mou”

 

“Err, someone’s here, I think we should go?” Kise said, unsure.

 

“Nonsense Ryota. No one owns the rooftop but the school, so her being here is not of any case.”

 

“If you say so Akashicchi”

The Generation of Miracles plus Momoi sat. It was no secret of who the girl is, except for Murasakibara. Even though they ate, they observed the odd seating girl. She didn’t move to see them or to know who they are, it’s as if she didn’t notice or even cared for their presence. It annoyed Akashi, but he masked it. Something was about this girl that he himself doesn’t know what to answer.

 

 

Meanwhile Tsukiko and Kuroko had finished eating and drank, not minding of the stares that Tsukiko was getting.

 

“Kuro-min are you done now?” Tsukiko said softly, so that none would hear them.

 

“Hai, thank you for the food, it was delicious” Kuroko said just as soft.

 

“It was no problem” Tsukiko said as she smiled.

 

The two had closed their lunchboxes and re-wrapped it again. Tsukiko had put hers in her bag.

 

“What do we do now? We can’t stay like this, and wait for them to get done.”

 

“Hmm~ Ah~ Why don’t I carry you as you feed me treats~ and talk as if we didn’t notice them~ Just don’t look at them~ And we don’t need to notice their lowly presence” Tsukiko said with sadistic glee.

 

“*sigh* Fine Tsuki-min, and please don’t address every people like that it worries me.”

 

“Hai~ Gomen Kuro-min”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

Tsukiko then took out a treat of Vanilla chocolates and opened it. She had zipped her bag and slung it over her shoulder; she then stood slowly, carrying Kuroko in her arms.

 

 

The others had looked at the girl seeing what she was going to do. They noticed that her arms were held forward as if holding something. They then saw her bent her right arm, horizontally. And then, surprise they saw Kuroko sat there, or Kuroko being put there. She gave Kuroko a bag of something, they couldn’t really see it. Then, she turned to face them, or mostly the exit. She then walked with Kuroko sitting in her right arm, as he fed her.

 

Momoi was seething. She hadn’t seen Kuroko feed anyone, so why was Kuroko feeding **that** girl. **_(Oh Momoi if you only knew who she really is)_**

 

They seemed to have a conversation as the girl continued on walking while Kuroko was feeding her.

 

“Heeh~ Kuro-min, you will not eat all my vanilla sweets~” They heard her exclaim.

 

“Hmm… I don’t think so” They heard Kuroko said, as he took out a vanilla sweet, unwrapped it and ate it as Tsukiko stopped with a mortified look on her face.

 

“Kuro-min, why?!”

 

“You didn’t buy me vanilla milkshakes earlier” Kuroko said.

 

“Ehh! I can’t let you have cold shakes before you eat properly~”

 

“You should know that I love those shakes Tsuki-min”

 

“I know, but eating it before having a heavy meal will cause you stomach pains~ But don’t worry, I’ll buy you lots and lots of Vanilla milkshakes now~ Oh~ and also those vanilla treats with the special limited editions that you want~” Tsukiko continued walking.

 

“Please do not overdo it. I cannot finish an array of 30 milkshakes at once.”

 

“Yeah, yeah~ I swear it people are so rude today~”

 

“Why do you say so?” Kuroko fed her again.

 

“*crunch* *crunch* *gulp* Well they keep staring at me as if they are waiting for me to turn into some beast or release Satan~ *crunch* Arigatou Kuro-min~” When Tsukiko said that, she was near the door, near the Generation of Miracles. Akashi narrowed his eyes at her.

 

‘This girl had noticed and yet she only reacted now? And she reacted nonchalantly?’

 

“Well, Tsuki-min for someone as unpredictable as your motives. That could somehow be true.”

 

“Whaaat?!” Tsukiko exclaimed as she opened the door.

 

“Well you did give me punishment on not having milkshakes for a week. And you had practically mentally scarred that person that had called me short. I can somehow say you are the definition of a female Satan, by how that person is in the mental hospital; he cannot even sleep without sedatives.”

 

“Eh~ Kuro-min you had ate milkshakes before breakfast. And no one calls you short~ Or calls me a fucking ass perverted titan bitch without consequence~ And no matter how flattering it may be called the female version of Satan, coming from your mouth it scares me~”

 

“Please refrain from using such words Tsuki-min. And I doubt that I could be scary by calling you female Satan.”

 

“Well it is~”

 

The others had heard their convo until both Tsukiko was out of hearing range.

 

‘What the fuck?’ was the first thing that entered Kise and Aomine’s mind.

 

‘She isn’t afraid of mentally scarring people but yet, she is afraid of Tetsu-kun calling her female Satan? She’s weird’ Momoi thought.

 

‘What is that girl? She had acted all nonchalant about us regretting Kuroko leaving the team, and yet she acts like Kuroko is the scariest just by being called the devil?’ Midorima asked himself.

 

‘Why does everyone seem to know something that I don’t? Why can’t anyone just outright explain things to me? Why is Kuro-chin not hanging out with us anymore?’ Murasakibara queried.

 

‘That girl, I cannot seem to read her motives. What is the meaning of this?’ Now, even Akashi Seijuuro was asking himself.

 

“Satsuki” The red head captain was the first to break the ice.

 

“Hai?”

 

“What have you found?”

 

“Well, I first found Tetsu-kun walking alone, so I asked him about later on practice. Something weird happened. He seemed to froze, when I was supposed to ask if he was fine the girl appears and slung over Tetsu-kun. I first thought it was Mukkun, but then the feminine voice was not to be mistaken. She didn’t take notice of me at first, and then suddenly my sight of measurement appeared surprising me. Her measurements were either weak or very strong, none was in between, when she looked at me her measurements had went up to very very strong that it gave me a headache. She then took notice of me. I told her my name, which I was also the basketball boys’ team’s manager and a friend of Tetsu-kun. She then told me her name as Sakura Kuro-I Tsukiko Shiro; she was the basketball girls’ team’s captain and the ace of the female’s soccer and volleyball. She also told me that she was a childhood friend of Tetsu-kun. And after that they had to leave. I stood there, shocked; I was thinking if she was the one rumored to be the ‘Dark Queen’ of Teikou. I went to the faculty to see if what she was saying was true. I looked for the Basketball, volleyball, and soccer team’s coach to ask if it was true. And no doubt, just the mention of her surname the coaches’ eyes went wide and smiled and told me it was true. That she had also brought Teikou victory on victory. I thanked them and that’s all.”

 

“I see, thank you Satsuki” Akashi said. But in his mind was turmoil. That girl wasn’t just any normal one, she had abnormal measurements.

 

“Eh~ What is the meaning of ‘Dark Queen’ of Teikou?” Murasakibara asked.

 

Everyone looked at Murasakibara, as if he had grown another head.

 

“You mean you don’t know?” Aomine asked

 

“Murasakibaracchi, Chiekocchi-sensei had just told us that story 3 days ago, did you not listen?

 

“Nope”

 

“That is no surprise. Food is after all the only thing you pay attention too” Midorima said.

 

“Heeh~ That’s not true”

 

“Whatever. Listen well, Murasakibara, I will only say this once so don’t ask me again”

 

“Ok Mido-chin~”

 

“The Dark Queen of Teikou is a title that had just happened to be given on the past 2 years. The Dark Queen was from a fairy tale, where there were once 3 sisters, the duchess, the princess, and the queen. They are 3 sisters born under the same day or said to be triplets, with powers. These women grew to be beautiful and kind. They had helped their kingdom rose and be peaceful. Many of the people loved them as they had helped them. Months had passed until the 3 were crowned, the eldest as the queen, the second as the princess, and the third as the duchess. They were all happy, no one was jealous of the coronation. The Kingdom had prospered more. Everything had been more beautiful, until one day the Queen had fallen in love, platonically, with a peasant boy. He was said to be quiet and having low presence. The queen invited this boy, she had known that this boy was alone and that all of his family had died, by knowing this the queen had taken care of the boy. She loved the boy as her son. Then the days had gone that the 2 sisters have noticed that their eldest wasn’t going out of her quarters anymore and they rarely see her. The princess had decided to come to the queen’s quarters and saw what she thought to never see ever again. Her sister was smiling so happily, she hadn’t smiled after the death of their beloved mother. She then knocked on the table and her sister saw her, the smile was never once missing, the queen called her to come nearer and nearer she did. She saw a small young boy in her sister’s room, and then there she too had fallen in love, platonically, with the boy. Then the duchess had noticed that now her 2 sisters rarely ever out. So she visited them, and the same thing had happened. Now it was known that the 3 sisters of the kingdom rarely go out, so a villager had come in to the kingdom. He had knocked on the door and was granted entrance. What he saw was surprising, he saw the three royal sisters smiling genuinely at the small peasant boy. The villager, knowing not to rudely interrupt, had knocked on the table. The 3 sisters and the boy looked at him. The queen had asked to what his needs are, and the villager answered that the farms were in need of help. The queen nodded and told him that they shall help tomorrow. The villager nodded and went away. As the villager had arrived, he quickly told the kingdom of what he had seen. The others were happy, but some were jealous of the boy because they think that this boy had stolen the 3 royalty sisters. So they planned on killing him. Once the sun had rose on the land the 3 sisters had rose and went to the farms, promising the boy that they will be back. As the 3 sisters were out, the killers had entered and killed the boy ruthlessly. Hours after the sister returned, they saw something that broke their heart. The boy they had loved was killed in the most gruesome way. They were heart broken, but none was compared of how heartbroken the queen was. Her heart had gone dark and her bright beautiful features went dark and evil. The other 2 sisters had died because of despair, now this had added the misery of the queen. Her mother had died tragically, and their father abandoned them, now the human that she had loved was killed and then her sisters had died. The queen was now in the most depressing state. Her anger had reached upon the Gods that the Kingdom of the queen had turned dark, the storms were never ending, and the rain was harsh. And even in the day, everyone in the Kingdom could only say that it was night as it was Dark. Dark as the queen’s heart. The villagers had cursed the foolish people who had killed an innocent boy whom the queen loves. Then one day, something inevitable happened. A massacre had occurred on the eastern side of the Kingdom. Many had died and only a few survived. They said that they had saw the queen her eyes dark, her once shining hair was now darker than void, her nails had grown sharp and long. Their Queen had turned into a monster. No one could blame her, as the queen was blinded by despair. She was looking for those that had killed her young one, and since no one answers she will give no mercy. Everyone was now devastated, the queen had waged wars upon the other Kingdoms thinking that the killers were there. She had won battle after battle. She had bathed the blood on the innocents. She had ruthlessly killed an army with no mercy. As she tore them limb from limb. As people had easily died day by day, the skies had opened, and there reveals their once kind and beloved queen. She was said to have killed herself out of depression, but not without saying a curse that said, “I WILL FIND OUT TO THOSE WHO HAD KILLED MY BOY, AND BELIEVE ME WHEN I DO I SHALL KILL YOU WITH NO MERCY. I WILL WAGE WARS AND COME UPON VICTORIOUS. I WILL FIND YOU ALL SOMEDAY AND I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I HAD KILLED YOU AND YOUR INCARNATIONS. I WILL FIND THE PEOPLE THAT HAD MURDERED MY PHANTOM”

 

“Eh~ Mido-chin I asked what’s the meaning of the Dark Queen of Teikou, not its story”

 

“I was just getting there Murasakibara” Midorima glared at the purple giant.

 

“Now as stated that she had won victory after victory. Teikou had taken victory of these 3 sports in the females’ team. So I suspect she was called as that. And since, it was known that the Dark Queen was a dangerous foe who was merciless in battles, that girl was ruthless as she played the sport.”

 

“So you mean that the Dark Queen is a beast in human form?” Murasakibara asked.

 

“Somehow”

 

“But Kuro-chin doesn’t like people like that~ Remember that he even got angry at me for it~” Murasakibara said as he closed his lunchbox.

 

“*sigh* by ruthless Murasakibara. Her play styles show that if she wins she does. She does not _play_ with her foe. She will win with her own skill, she will be uncaring how the foe scores as long as she did what she does best, and that is by scoring with all she has.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“And that is also the reason, that Kuroko is called the Phantom sixth man of Teiko because it was said that the boy has low presence, and that the queen had called the boy her phantom. So if ever someone is given the title of ‘Dark Queen’ there must also be her ‘Phantom’, though it wasn’t expected for these 2 to be close much like the tale just people who thinks they deserve it. And since fate has lovely way of playing the ‘Dark Queen’ should always be and must be close to her ‘Phantom’, like the way those two are close”

 

“I see~”

 

“Yes”

 

The others were silent. They closed their lunch boxes, not anymore having the appetite when it was about the phantom boy.

 

It was after a few minutes more of silence that they decided to go down and just wait for classes. As the 5 had arrived at their classroom, they saw Tsukiko and Kuroko talking happily. They just went to their seats and waited for the bell.

 

 ** _TIME SKIP_** **_(the author is too lazy to write class scenes. Forgive this lowly human.)_**

****

It was now time for club activities, and since Kuroko had resigned he had no more clubs. Tsukiko told him that he could come with her and practice with her. Kuroko wanted to protest but Tsukiko gave him the puppy dog face, which Kuroko cannot resist.

 

They both went to the other gym, where the female’s basketball teams practice. Tsukiko and Kuroko were the first one to arrive at the gym. They then changed to their practice clothes. Kuroko wore a light blue-violet striped t-shirt, some dark turquoise short, and a pair of dark blue shoes. Tsukiko wore a green crop top with tight yellow long sleeve, she wore a blue-violet short, she had thigh-high socks that were colored red and light-gray, her shoes were violet, she had black fingerless gloves on and light violet sweatbands on, her hair was tied by two violet ribbons on both sides of her head. She had a smile of pure mischief. They both left their bags in the lockers. They went out of the room and saw that the coach of the basketball girls’ team was already on the gym. Tsukiko went to her to ask permission if Kuroko could play on the court.

 

“Minori-kantokou” Tsukiko called out her coach.

 

The coach looked at Tsukiko.

 

“Ah, Tsuki-chan, what is it?” the coach addressed her.

 

“Kantokou, don’t call me that”

 

“Ah, gomene. Hahaha. So what do you need Shiro-chan”

 

“Kantokou, can my friend Kuro-min play here instead. He had already quit on his club and has no more clubs to go. Please can he play here?”

 

“Uh, where is he?”

 

“I am here Kantokou” Kuroko said.

 

“Ah!” The coach screamed at the boy’s sudden appearance. She had then relaxed a bit, and she looked at the boy closely.

 

“Eh? Aren’t you the Phantom sixth man in the basketball team for boys?”

 

“I had resigned, kantokou. And I’m sorry for scaring you” Kuroko said with a bow.

 

 _‘Polite, very polite, that’s good.’_ The coach thought to herself.

 

“It’s fine. Ok fine, just as long as you two won’t slack around ok?”

 

“Uwaah~ Arigatou, Kantokou~” Tsukiko said.

 

She then pulled Kuroko, and they both started their warm up before playing. The coach looked at the two, she smiled. Tsukiko was always saying the kid’s name every time they practice so she didn’t need to know what his name was.

 

 _‘but to quit basketball?’_ the coach pondered. She didn’t continue her thought as she believes it was not her business and just left the two.

 

 

On the Basketball boys’ team, the whole Generation of Miracle and Momoi were angry, for different reasons. They had read the letter that Kuroko wrote and so is with the letter under it.

 

Kise was angry at being called dog and silly. Aomine was angered at being called maniac and insulted at the _‘best’_ he knew damn well it was an insult. Midorima was angry at being called foolish and a monster. Mayuzumi was angry at being not accepted by the ‘Dark Queen’ of Teiko as the new phantom, her new phantom. Murasakibara was angry that Kuroko had quit and had called himself weak, and a hindrance to the team. Momoi was angry that Kuroko had resigned and was angry at the team for making Kuroko insecure. Lastly Akashi was furious at the challenge that he knew who wrote it.

 

“What is the meaning of this Akashi?” Momoi asked, angry.

 

“Why did Kuro-chin quit?” Murasakibara looked at Akashi, as Momoi looked at him in shock. Shock because Murasakibara didn’t know this too.

 

“It is what you have read, Tets-”

 

“Don’t you dare say his name, Akashi! You had caused him insecurities so don’t you dare say his name.” Momoi said. Anger evident.

 

Akashi narrowed his eyes.

 

“Someone please tell me, why did Kuro-chin quit?” Murasakibara asked. His voice now sounding desperate.

 

“Why is Kuro-chin saying that he is a hindrance, why is Kuro-chin calling himself weak? Who is this Chihiro? And why is the one letter below calling us monsters?” Murasakibara asked more.

 

“Atsushi” Akashi called. Murasakibara looked at him.

 

“Meet the new Phantom, Mayuzumi Chihiro” he finished. As he pointed the boy beside him.

 

That was all Momoi needed to know.

 

“So it was you Akashi? How could you?!”

 

“Satsuki, I am doing this for the good of the team”

 

“You had planted insecurities on Tetsu-kun! You already know that he has abandonment issues, and he considered you his entire friend! How could you do this?!”

 

“Only the strong lives”

 

Momoi was now seething. She then looked at Aomine and Kise.

 

“Tell me, do you think the same way?! Do you Aomine?! Kise?!” both boys that were mentioned, flinched. Momoi never called them that, and if she did that means she’s serious.

 

She then slapped Aomine.

 

“Momoi do not act irrationally I-” Midorima was cut off.

 

“Shut up! You knew damn well that Kuroko has had problems since his family has died in that car crash! How could you all be selfish?! No matter, you won’t care. And whoever wrote that letter below is right. You are monsters!” Momoi said as she quickly left out the gym crying.

 

It was all silent. The letter that was in Murasakibara’s hand had caused tense.

 

“Let’s practice for now. We’ll talk with the one who dares insult us later. I know where she could be at this moment.” Akashi said.

 

The other 5 did what they do, but Murasakibara was shocked inside. He just really can’t believe it.

 

‘Kuro-chin has left. Kuro-chin will never forgive us. Kuro-chin will never come back. Why?! Why?!’ Murasakibara thought to himself. He was now mindlessly playing the ball and moving it around the gym.

 

 

Kuroko and Tsukiko played one-on-one with each other. The other teammates were surprised why the boy was here, but since he was Tsukiko’s friend they wouldn’t question it.

 

*Prrttt*

 

“Ok that’s it, you may now go home. Rest well ok?” their coach said.

 

Tsukiko and Kuroko went inside the lockers, getting their water. They drank slowly as not to shock their bodies.

 

“You were good at playing Tsuki-min” Kuroko said as he finished drinking.

 

“As were you Kuro-min” Tsukiko said.

 

They both wiped their sweat with their towels. They didn’t change for now as they were tired and decided to go home instead. As they went out of the locker rooms with their bags with them, they saw 6 rainbow colorful hairs entering the now empty gym.

 

Kuroko instinctively hid behind Tsukiko, he was having a hard time breathing seeing them.

 

The whole Generation of Miracles looked at Tsukiko and the 5, except for Murasakibara, narrowed their eyes. Was this girl insulting them? She was wearing her clothes that had the same color of their hair. She smiled at them, her eyes filled with sadistic mischief.

 

“Ara~ Are you lost? This is the females’ basketball team’s gym” Tsukiko said.

 

“Do not act as if you do not know why we are here?” Akashi asked venom in his voice.

 

“Oh~ Is that so~ Do forgive my insinuation~” Tsukiko held Kuroko’s hand and massaged it gently.

 

“You would dare challenge us? You dare challenge me?” Akashi asked her again.

 

“If that is what you believe, then be my guest.” Tsukiko said childish voice long gone.

 

“You are foolish for challenging a battle knowing you cannot win”

 

“Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ You really shouldn’t say that A-ka-shi- Sei-juu-ro~ You clearly do not know me quite well. And wasn’t it said in the story the queen practically said in her curse that she will wage wars and come upon victorious. Have you forgotten Akashi-san?” mocked Tsukiko.

 

Now Akashi was angry, his eyes now heterochromatic, he walked to her calmly scissor in hand. Tsukiko moved forward. He then took a swing of the scissor at her. Tsukiko didn’t dodge, but she held Akashi’s hand tight.

 

She then shoved Akashi away.

 

“I do not want a fight where Kuro-min is involved. We should stop such childish games” Tsukiko said.

 

The other 5 moved Akashi away from the girl. She was exuding a very dangerous aura already; even though her expressions are calm she was a raging hurricane inside.

 

As Tsukiko was about to carry Kuroko a flying scissor came again, this time Tsukiko stopped it with her left hand.

 

*Clish* *Clang* *thud*

 

“Tsuki-min!”

 

“Akashi! / Akashicchi! /Aka-chin! /Seijuuro”

 

“Tsuki-min are you okay?!” Kuroko asked frantically. Looking at the open bloodstained sharp scissors and Tsukiko’s bloodied hand.

 

“Akashi that was dangerous”

 

“Akashicchi you could be in trouble”

 

“Aka-chin that was bad”

 

“Seijuuro had you gone insane?!”

 

The scissor had cut the flesh of Tsukiko’s fingers, and blood was flowing through her left hand.

 

“Tsuki-min, your hand!” Kuroko was panicking as he saw the blood stained scissor on the floor and Tsukiko’s bloodied hand. Kuroko quickly grabbed his towel and covered Tsukiko’s fingers.

 

The others who were fussing over Akashi went to look at Kuroko and Tsukiko. They saw the blood dripping from her left hand and couldn’t help but wince. Angering Akashi wasn’t always good, so was this girl set for suicide?

 

“Ahm~ Eh? Kuro-min why are you covering my hand?” Tsukiko said as if she wasn’t hurt at all.

 

“Tsuki-min your hand it’s bleeding, do you have disinfectant?” Kuroko said, the blood wasn’t stopping from flowing yet.

 

Tsukiko then looked at her hand and the scissor below. She narrowed her eyes, and faster than anyone could blink Tsukiko was in front of the 6 miracles.

 

“Ara~ DO you want me to stomp on you, hmm?” Tsukiko said eyes went hard; her final step making a thundering and a shaking motion around the gym. Her voice dangerous and sharp, like a pointed sword at your neck. Her long hair seems to float as her anger seemed to carry it with invincible air. Her wounded left hand seemed to makes her scarier than vulnerable.

 

Kise’s eyes went wide as he saw the looming shadow of the giant female. Aomine lost his over confident self and was quivering, the eyes Tsukiko has were the eyes of a caged wild animal that was waiting to be released. Mayuzumi went pale, the girl’s now wide enraged eyes were looking at them all; not one by one, but she was devouring them all with her eyes. Midorima was trembling, the girl before him didn’t feel like her anymore; for some unknown reason it had seemed that this girl was a different person but with the same body. Murasakibara was surprised, not only was the girl taller than him, but she was also exuding the aura of death and authority much more scary than Akashi’s aura of authority and power. Akashi though standing tall and proud was quietly shuddering at the way Tsukiko looked at them, her eyes held those of their intent torture, to dissect and to kill. Everything was tense as Tsukiko was looking at them with such devouring scary eyes.

 

“Tsuki-min!” Kuroko called her, stopping whatever evil doing she was planning on them.

 

Kuroko ran and grabbed Tsukiko’s right hand.

 

“Please don’t think of anything irrational. Let us just go home, and clean your wound.” Kuroko was waiting for her answer.

 

The silence of Tsukiko was killing them, as Tsukiko was still devouring their form. Then she blinked, looking like she was dazed.

 

“Ara~ Ara~ I lost my composure hmm? ~ Maa, Kuro-min let’s go home~ I want to eat~” even though Kuroko was surprise at such ‘normal’ reply, he complied.

 

The blood was still flowing on her fingers and was dripping on the floor. Kuroko then grabbed the towel inside her bag and wrapped her hand.

 

“Hai, let’s go, but please wash your hands first”

 

“Ehh~ Kuro-min I don-”

 

“Tsuki-min”

 

“Hmph fine~” She looked at the 6 standing people.

 

“If you would try anything, I assure you I’ll kill you from where you stand” Tsukiko said before she went to clean her hand.

 

Kuroko looked at the door where Tsukiko went out and sighed. He took out another spared towel and cleaned the blood on the floor.

 

“Umm…” Kise was trying to say something.

 

“Please, next time, do not anger Tsuki-min. she might do something she’ll regret in the future, but even so she is not afraid to do it as long as no one opposes her. I know that Tsuki-min had written something in the letter, she seemed to have written it as she was sending it to you. Can I see it?” Kuroko said but he didn’t look at them, just at the blood on the floor.

 

Murasakibara quickly took the letter out of his pocket and gave it to Kuroko.

 

“I see. As I know of how scary you are _Akashi-san_ , Tsuki-min is not afraid to see anyone as her enemy. Whoever they may be. Tsuki-min is reckless and ruthless at the same time. Her actions will not kill her, but it will kill whoever angers her. So you, all of you, do not make unnecessary actions that Tsuki-min will look to it as a threat or a danger because it will backfire on you. And I thought it was on your rules to not talk to those who are not you teammates as it shall bother your presence. Please don’t solely forget that. Truth to be told, I do not know Tsuki-min fully well. Even though I am her childhood friend, there are things that Tsuki-min has to keep from me. So as an advice, do not make Tsuki-min angry; if she can hospitalize a person who hasn’t angered her at a point, then I wonder what she’ll do to the neither person who angers her the most nor do I wish to see it. So please even this once, listen to me, not as the ex-phantom but as Kuroko Tetsuya who knows Sakura Kuro-I Tsukiko Shiro well.” Kuroko said, his eyes were now on them, but it had that look of truth and seriousness that they cannot ignore.

 

He gave the letter to Murasakibara and went back to their bags, at the same time Tsukiko arrived.

 

“Kuro-min I’m done~” Tsukiko said as she went to Kuroko.

 

“I’m glad to know that Tsuki-min. but it’s still dripping?”

 

“Hai, so I wrapped it. I’m just going to bandage this at home”

 

“Tsuki-min, that wouldn’t be good.”

 

“No it’s fine~”

 

“*sigh* If you say so”

 

Kuroko grabbed his bag and gave Tsukiko hers’. Tsukiko slung her bag on her shoulder.

 

“Kuro-min~ Let me carry you~”

 

Kuroko gave Tsukiko a stern look.

 

“No Tsuki-min. You are injured right now”

 

“Buuut Kuro-miiin~” Tsukiko drawled out like a child.

 

“Tsuki-min no. If you want to come to school to me tomorrow then you won’t carry me or if you want to be absent then you may.”

 

“Hmph, fiiinneee~” Tsukiko agreed.

 

“Very good. Then shall we go” Kuroko said with a mini smile on his face. He grabbed Tsukiko’s right hand.

 

“We shall” Tsukiko replied also with a small smile on her face. As she squeezed Kuroko’s hand gently.

 

The 6 miracles could only watch the interaction.

 

They both went out, but before they could get out of the gym, Tsukiko turned around to look at the miracles again.

 

“Make no mistake that what happened on this gym wasn’t a simple threat.”

 

And with that the two left, leaving 6 miracles dumbstruck.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, and that's it.
> 
> Tell me if there are things you want to ask about this chapter and I'll answer it, but I won't be spoiling anything.
> 
> Also the tale of the Dark Queen? I made it up, so no research is gonna help you find it. If you really wanna know the story just ask me
> 
> Surprised that it had reached 7K plus words.
> 
> i had re-written its original ending since it looked a bit rushed and it might spoil more than needed. So I changed it instead. And also pm me if you want to see how my Oc looks like
> 
> And please leave comments, I'd like to know what you think.
> 
> Hoped you all liked it.. Oh and do tell me about my mistakes I'll try to change
> 
> See you next time ;p


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm used to it"
> 
> We'll see how Tsukiko and Kuroko are after the interaction with GoM.
> 
> And oh my look at that plot Twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry for being late..
> 
> TTwTT
> 
> I didn't get some sleep because my editor was after my neck if I hadn't posted this..

 

* * *

 

Kuroko and Tsukiko arrived quickly at Kuroko’s house. Kuroko put his bags quickly on the floor, not caring on how his activities would fall out, and quickly went to where his first aid kit was. Tsukiko casually put her bags down and sat on the couch, watching as Kuroko went around frantically searching something. She knew that Kuroko would make her sit anyways.

 

After Kuroko found his first aid kit, he then went down to the living room and sat near Tsukiko.

 

“Tsuki-min you’re hand.” Kuroko ordered.

 

Tsukiko gave her wrapped left hand to Kuroko without question. Kuroko winced as he saw her left hand. IT wasn’t bleeding like before, but there were still drops of blood one her fingers and on her palm; her palm wasn’t that injured, just grazed over as she had held the scissor before letting it fall. That wasn’t the worse; the worse one was her fingers. Her long, beautiful fingers had a very open wound. The ones in the very bad condition were her pinky finger, ring finger, and the middle finger. The slash was quite deep, and Kuroko was trying hard not to vomit by looking at it; her pinky finger’s slash wasn’t that open but it was deep, and it must have almost reached her bone, her ring finger was more open than the pinky, and it was producing droplets of blood every minute and Kuroko could see small parts of the finger’s flesh, her middle finger was the worst of the three, it had the “X” form because the middle of the scissor had slashed it and was a very open Kuroko could verily see the flesh of it, her index finger wasn’t that bad but it was bleeding.

 

Kuroko then quickly took out some disinfectant, put it on cotton and rubbed it on her wounds as gently as possible. Even though it was Tsukiko who had been hurt, Kuroko could actually feel the pain she must have been.

 

“Tsuki-min, please tell me if it hurts badly. I shall try to be gentler.” Kuroko said, as if he was consoling a child instead of a 16 year-old giant woman.

 

“It’s ok Kuro-min; I have already been in these types of pain. Remember that I told you about how father used to train me at such young age? So it isn’t painful anymore, it actually feels like nothing” Tsukiko said as she tried to make Kuroko feel less worried.

 

Kuroko hung his head a bit.

 

“Tsuki-min, I know of the pains that you have been through with your father, but please consider that it pains me seeing you hurt and on how you’re ok with that. And what’s worse is I am the one who had caused you pain right now. I… I am supposed to be your fri… friend who helps you, not the one who h… hurts you” Kuroko said, his voice was quiet, but his eyes were pouring out precious tears.

 

“Kuro-min, its fine. I did this ok? And if ever I am in pain of the things I do, it means I had decided it. And besides, if that pain is for you then it is worth much more than nothing.” Tsukiko said as she touched Kuroko’s chin, with her right hand, to make his head rise.

 

Tsukiko then wiped Kuroko’s tears away, and smiled.

 

“I just want Kuro-min happy. If Kuro-min is happy then so am I.” Tsukiko said. Kuroko knew that under her sentence, she had the subtle, _‘Please smile Kuro-min, I wish your pain no longer. Your smile is the only thing that gives me a reason to live this hell_ ’. Kuroko silently nodded, tears now stopping, and gave Tsukiko a large smile. Tsukiko the smiled at Kuroko, knowing that the boy had lightened up a bit.

 

Kuroko continued on cleaning her wound and put some bandages on her fingers and palm, and he had wrapped her fingers with medical wrap to not let the bandage fall. Kuroko had to stitch the middle finger because it was worse than expected. After the stitching, he had bandaged it and wrapped it with medical tape. Funny enough that she and Midorima have now something the same, both had their fingers wrapped but hers were with wound.

 

Kuroko picked up the messes and threw them in the trash can. Tsukiko volunteered to cook dinner again, but Kuroko stopped her.

 

“Ehhh~ Kuro-min why~” Tsukiko asked, her normal childish self back.

 

“Your hand is hurt. Do you expect me to let you cook?” Kuroko said.

 

“But Kuro-min~ only my hand was hurt~ I didn’t lose an arm~ I could still cook” Tsukiko forced.

 

“No Tsuki-min, you will not.”

 

“But Kuro-miiin~ Who will cook if I won’t”

 

Kuroko thought a bit before an idea came into his mind.

 

“Ah, I could call Yumi-san”

 

“But Kuuuroooo-miiin” Tsukiko drawled out.

 

“Tsuki-min, no.” Kuroko gave Tsukiko a stern look, though to her it looked cute instead.

 

“Fiiinnneee~” Tsukiko then sat back on the couch pouting.

 

“Good. I’ll just call Yumi-san then” Kuroko said, he took out his phone and dialed a number.

 

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *rin-*

 

 _“Hello? Kuroko-san?”_ Yumi asked.

 

“Ah, Yumi-san good evening”

 

 _“Oh, Kuroko-san good evening. Is there something you need?”_ Yumi asked.

 

“Yes Yumi-san. I hope you would not mind, but Tsukiko-chan is currently unavailable to cook for now as she has injured her hand. Could you please cook for us or atleast give us even a portion of your dinner. I am terribly sorry for asking this” Kuroko said. He saw Tsukiko with a mortified look on her face.

 

_“Ah, it is no problem Kuroko-san. And how lucky, I just finished cooking. I’ll send it to you when I’m done Kuroko-san”_

“That is great to know Yumi-san. And thank you”

 

“ _No problem, dear. It is fine.”_

“I see, fare well now Yumi-san”

 

“ _Farewell Kuroko-san”_

 

Kuroko hanged up and looked at Tsukiko, still with the terrified look on her face.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Kuro-min! ~ Don’t call me Tsukiko-chan” Tsukiko said.

 

“Did I said that then?” Kuroko said, as he looked amused at Tsukiko’s scrunched up face.

 

“Hai, and I don’t like it~”

 

“hmm, if you say so.” Kuroko gave a light chuckle.

 

“Hmph~” Tsukiko pouted again.

 

Moments later, someone was ringing the doorbell. Kuroko went to get it and saw that it was none other than Yumi bringing a Tupperware.

 

“Ah, Yumi-san please come in”

 

“Thank you, Kuroko-san”

 

Yumi entered the room, and saw a pouting Tsukiko seating on the couch.

 

“Ah, Konbawa Shiro-san” Yumi gave a small bow to the girl.

 

“Ah~ Konbawa Yumi-san” Tsukiko said as she gave a little nod.

 

“Kuroko-san, here is your dinner. I hope you like tonkatsu” Yumi put the Tupper ware on the small table on the living room.

 

“Thank you Yumi-san. And I hope it hadn’t bothered you and your family.”

 

“Oh no, not at all. I had cooked more than enough, so it is fine” Yumi said as she gave a large grin.

 

“Yumi-san seems overly joyed today. Did something happen?” Tsukiko said.

 

“Ah, you noticed. Well actually someone already rented the apartment that I had managed by six people”

 

“I see. Well that’s wonderful to know, Yumi-san” Kuroko then gave a small smile. Yumi smiled at Kuroko. Suddenly Yumi noticed Tsukiko’s left hand.

 

“Ano… Shiro-san, what happened to your left hand?”

 

“Ah. I accidentally cut it with a knife today. I had been careless” Tsukiko said lazily.

 

“Oh I see. I hope you’ll be fine sooner Shiro-san” Yumi said.

 

“mmn”

 

“Ah, I have to go now Kuroko-san, Shiro-san. My family is waiting for me; I hope you do not mind.”

 

“It’s ok Yumi-san. I’ll fetch you to the door then” Kuroko said.

 

“Thank you” Kuroko fetched her to his door.

 

When she had left, Kuroko went to the Kitchen and set their plates and utensils needed.

 

Tsukiko was still pouting on how she wasn’t even allowed to cook.

 

“Tsuki-min, I know that you’d love to cook for me. But I cannot allow it. If you are healed then you may cook me a buffet of meals” Kuroko told her.

 

This seemed to work, as Tsukiko beamed hearing this.

 

“Ok~”

 

The two ate quickly. After their dinner, the two washed the dishes. After done setting the plates, both of them decided to take a bath **_(in different bathrooms of course)_**.

 

Moments done, the two had changed clothes **(In different rooms of course).** They decided to do the assignments that were given to them. Tsukiko had no problem of answering her assignments quickly, though the only difficulty she has was with writing but other than that none. While Kuroko was having a bit of a trouble, but Tsukiko was there to help him answer.

 

They finished answering at exactly 9:00. They put their assignments in their bags after. Tsukiko ushered Kuroko to sleep with her lullaby. It was still no secret to her that Kuroko was having nightmares of how Akashi had hurt him and, no doubt, that she knows that Kuroko would have nightmares on what happened earlier.

 

She then grabbed Kuroko’s hand and laid him down in her lap. She started a hum and then began her singing.

 

_“ma, watashi no fantomu o surīpu. Anata no joō wa koko ni arimasu._

_Nai shinpai shi, watashi wa, watashi no aisuru anata o mamorimasu._

_Yoku nete, anata no joō wa, anata no gādo wa yoru ni narimasu._

_Ima sugu anata no hikisaki-me o toji. Watashi wa anata no fuan o oitsumerumasu.”_

Kuroko was feeling drowsy already; Tsukiko’s voice always sent him to a beautiful scape of paradise. It was so calming, so soft, so caring, and so gentle. Kuroko’s head lolled to the side, on Tsukiko’s chest. Tsukiko laid Kuroko on the futon, and propped pillows on his sides. Kuroko then cuddled on the pillows.

 

‘ _Cute’_ Tsukiko thought.

 

She then stood from her position and went to Kuroko’s table. She took out some files on her bag, and began signing and writing.

 

* * *

 

 

**5:06 am**

Kuroko woke up, feeling the loss of warmth of his side. Kuroko then slowly rise from the futon and rubbed his eyes. He slowly stood up and looked to the side, he was surprised to see Tsukiko in his study table; a coffee on the side, papers all over and her face down. Kuroko slowly went to Tsukiko and gently shook her awake. He knows damn well that Tsukiko can get very cranky when forced awake; he had been a witness once on some unfortunate soul who woke Tsukiko up. He saw Tsukiko move a bit.

 

“Mmm… Kuro-min?” Tsukiko asked sleepily.

 

“Ohayou gozaimasu Tsuki-min” Kuroko said.

 

“It’s morning already?” Tsukiko asked as she ruffled Kuroko’s hair.

 

“Hai, what time did you sleep Tsuki-min? Or did you even sleep at all?”

 

“Ahm, I slept at 3:37 or something. Maa, for me to make breakfast” Tsukiko said, as she rose up from her seat.

 

“Tsuki-min, why I don’t I cook for you while you take a bath. I know that you’re tired” Kuroko recommended.

 

“But Ku-”

 

“No you shall not cook until you are healed. Its fine. Now go” Kuroko ushered Tsukiko.

 

“Hmph, fine” Tsukiko said, as she went to grab her necessities.

 

She then first, took the medical wrap and the bandages out of her finger, and threw them at the trash can. She then went to the main bathroom, while Kuroko was boiling eggs for breakfast.

 

Tsukiko finished her bath in 5 minutes and changed into her school skirt and undershirt. She went down to see Kuroko waiting for her.

 

“ah, Tsuki-min how’s your hand?” Kuroko asked as Tsukiko sat down.

 

“It’s ok now, Kuro-min did magic and the pain stopped” Tsukiko smiled a bit, though Kuroko could still see the dark aura from her because of being awake.

 

‘Today would surely be full of surprises’ Kuroko thought.

 

“I’m glad Tsuki-min. After breakfast I’ll clean it again ok? So that it won’t be infected” Kuroko said.

 

“Hai, hai”

 

They both grabbed boiled eggs and ate. Surprisingly, Kuroko’s boiled eggs didn’t taste like ordinary boiled eggs at all.

 

“Uwahh~ Kuro-min’s boiled eggs are delicious”

 

“I doubt it could be as tasty as yours, Tsuki-min”

 

“But it is”

 

Kuroko sighed, as he took another boiled egg and ate. Starting banter with Tsukiko would be futile anyways.

 

When the two were done, Tsukiko volunteered to wash the dishes even though Kuroko protested. Tsukiko forced him take a bath so that they wouldn’t be late for school and Kuroko could only comply.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukiko finished washing the dishes with a little difficulty, but she had done her job.

 

Kuroko quickly dressed in his uniform and went down. He doesn’t want Tsukiko doing her bandages; he wants to heal them too,

 

Kuroko then went down bringing with him his first aid kit and saw Tsukiko buttoning her school shirt already, and Kuroko sighed as he saw that Tsukiko didn’t do her bandages yet.

 

When Tsukiko finished buttoning her shirt and putting the school’s jacket, Kuroko made Tsukiko sit down. He then grabbed her left hand and did what he had done last night.

 

15 minutes later, Kuroko was finally done wrapping Tsukiko’s long fingers with medical wrap. They both took out their bags and head out to school. Kuroko locked his house and on they went to the school.

 

Kuroko and Tsukiko arrived at school at 7:26 and they were running fast, or more likely Tsukiko took bigger steps than her normal ones and Kuroko running. They arrived at their class just in two minutes before the bell rung. The two stumbled in their seats and quickly set their bags down. Kuroko sighed, happy that he wasn’t late while Tsukiko was pouting with drowsy eyes. She was so sleepy and cranky, very cranky.

 

Manabu entered his class. And all the students stood up greeting the teacher, though Tsukiko was reluctant.

 

“Ohayou gozaimasu Manabu-sensei/sensei”

 

“Ohayou minna. Please take a sit”

 

Everyone sat down.

 

“Ok, thank you minna. Now please take your assignments and pass them infront” Manabu told his students.

 

Kuroko nudged the very sleepy Tsukiko.

 

“Tsuki-min take your assignment in Science now”

 

Tsukiko grumbled a bit, but took out her assignment, she then passed it to the boy in front of her. Before she went back to her half-sleep half-listening state she turned to Murasakibara who quickly froze at seeing her sleepy sharp eyes.

 

“Oi, assignment” Tsukiko said, as she stretched out her hand to accept his assignment.

 

Murasakibara then gave her his assignment. Her voice was angry and she looks a bit disheveled. Tsukiko passed out his assignment before she went to her half-sleep half-listening state.

 

Kuroko could only shake his head.

 

The first period was good and ok. Everything in the second period was good until a certain dark skinned teen was hysterically shouting for anyone to let him borrow a pen before their sensei arrived, because of some needed quiz.

 

“Oi Midorima, do you have another extra pen?!” Aomine asked.

 

“No”

 

“What do you mean no?!What about those weird things you bring every day?! You can buy them but you can’t buy an extra pen?!” Aomine said hysterically.

 

_**THWACK** _

 

An eraser was thrown at Aomine’s forehead.

 

“Ahomine, they are lucky items, nanodayo. If you weren’t such an idiot then you would buy your own pen, nanodayo” Midorima lectured the ganguro.

 

“Urgh” Aomine grumbled then turned to Kise.

 

“Oi, Kise do you have an extra pen?” Aomine asked, a bit calmer.

 

“Sorry Aominecchi, but I only brought one for me today” the model replied.

 

“Agh! Oi Murasakibara do you have a pen?!” Aomine yelled over the purple giant who was eating a maiubo.

 

“*crunch* shorry Mine-shin. I omwy hab one” The purple giant replied.

 

“Eugh, Murasakibara don’t talk when your mouth is full” Midorima said.

 

Right now Aomine was practically screeching like a pterodactyl.

 

Kuroko was afraid however, he wasn’t afraid of the quiz coming by. No, he was scared that Aomine’s screeching would wake a sleeping Tsukiko. Tsukiko wasn’t a heavy sleeper and that’s bad. She could practically sense someone move even if they are far in her sleep. And right now Aomine is screeching for a pen, and the distance was only three to four feet.

 

“Oi, someone let me borrow a pen! Oi!”

 

Aomine kept on screeching, while Kuroko was sweating and quietly gulping. Kuroko’s worries were short-lived when Tsukiko stirred and suddenly sat straightly, which made Kuroko wonder if she had broken her spine by her sudden movement. Murasakibara, who was behind her, was surprised by her sudden movement that he almost choked on his maiubo.

 

Kuroko saw Tsukiko took something in her bag, and with a sudden blur a loud “PAK” was heard. Kuroko saw a red pen shape on Aomine’s cheek.

 

“Be quiet will you. You’re disturbing my sleep” Tsukiko growled at him, and then she went back to her sleep after saying that.

 

Kuroko and the GoM could only look at the sleeping Tsukiko with wide eyes. Aomine took the pen that fell on the floor. He then touched his cheek and felt the sudden sting on his face when he touched the center of this right cheek. He looked at the pen and noticed that she threw him a very expensive pen, well that sure made him quiet.

 

2 more minutes and their History teacher arrived. Everyone stood and greeted her.

 

“Ohayou gozaimasu Chieko-sensei/sensei”

 

“Ohayou, now please sit down and take your papers. Oh but first were going to have the attendance check. Please raise your hand when your name is called”

 

She first started out with the boys. She almost missed Kuroko, thankfully the phantom made his voice a bit louder.

 

Now it was the girls. Kuroko then nudged the sleeping Tsukiko awake. The girl once again slowly stirred, and rose her head up. When it was her name she then raised her left hand and said,

 

“Present”

 

The sensei noticed that her hand was wrapped, and asked her about it.

 

“Ara, Shiro-san. What happened to your hand?” Cheiko asked.

 

“Mmm… Hand?” Tsukiko looked at her left and realized what the teacher was talking about.

 

“Ah, I accidentally cut my hand with a knife yesterday while I was chopping vegetables” Tsukiko continued.

 

Everyone was looking at Tsukiko’s wrapped hand; Midorima was surprised to see that her wrapped hand was almost similar to his. Cheiko was a bit skeptical about this.

 

“Oh..? Then why are 4 fingers being covered then?”

 

“I used my left hand as a chopping board. Want to see?” Tsukiko answered directly to the teacher. She was already annoyed that she wasn’t allowed to sleep.

 

Now everyone, except the GoM and Kuroko who knew what actually happened, gasped. Cheiko looked pale as she heard Tsukiko’s statement.

 

“I… I see. It… Its fi… fine” Cheiko stuttered thinking about how morbid it was. She then called out to the other female students.

 

The others quickly looked away from the girl and paid attention to their sensei.

 

When the attendance was done, they then started their quiz.

 

*RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG*

 

“Ok class, pass your papers please”

 

Everyone quickly shuffled their papers and passed.

 

“You may now all take your snacks”

 

Everyone then went out of their seats, except for Kuroko who stayed with the sleeping Tsukiko and the GoM who are still preparing.

 

“Tsuki-min, its snack time” Kuroko inquired.

 

“Mmm”

 

“Tsuki-min”

 

“Laatteeerrr” Tsukiko drawled out.

 

“If you won’t wake up and eat I’ll finish all you favourite vanilla sweets and gummy bears.” Kuroko said.

 

Tsukiko quickly sat straight and said,

 

“Never”

 

Kuroko just rose his eyebrows up, amused at how very protective Tsukiko could be when it comes to sweets. The GoM went out while the two stayed. Tsukiko was sleepily eating a pack of cookies.

 

After eating their snacks, Kuroko read a book, while Tsukiko slept again.

 

It was a few more minutes and the other students went back to the classroom. Kuroko put his book down and waited.

 

* * *

 

**_FREAKING TIME SKIP (my editor is already nagging me of hurrying up, and I she said I can’t sleep if I won’t finish this. Huhuhuhu ToT. Help me; I have a very evil editor)_ **

 

Classes were uneventful, and it was already time for clubs. Today, Tsukiko was going to practice for volleyball, but Kuroko doesn’t want her to, because of her injury and she’s still sleepy. She might _accidentally_ give someone a concussion.

 

“Tsuki-min, why don’t you skip out practice today?” Kuroko asked

 

“Ehh?”

 

“You should. You’re still sleepy and your hand is still injured”

 

“But-”

 

“No, buts” Kuroko said with a stern look on his face.

 

“Hmph, fine. But we better tell kantokou about this” Tsukiko agreed, she’s too tired to argue anyways.

 

Then Tsukiko went off to the volleyball gym. She saw the coach and called him over.

 

“Takumi-kantokou” Tsukiko yelled out. The coach then walked over to her after seeing her.

 

“Shiro-san, why are you not dressed yet? You need to practice”

 

“*yawn*kantokou, Kuro-min told me that I should skip out practice because I injured my hand”

 

“haa? Kuro-min? You mean that childhood friend of yours? And what happened to your hand?”

 

“Hai. And my hand got injured because I accidentally cut it with a knife”

 

The coach sighed.

 

“Hai hai, just make sure next time you don’t get injured ok?”

 

“Hai, kantokou”

 

“Mm, you may go now”

 

Tsukiko then went away and went back to Kuroko.

 

“Done Kuro-min”

 

The two went out of school.

 

“Ah, Tsuki-min. we should order our dinner first in Maji Burgers for dinner, is that alright?”

 

“Yes”

 

They both went to the restaurant. Tsukiko sat on a nearby table as Kuroko ordered, thanks to Tsukiko’s overwhelming presence. They both waited until the orders arrived.

 

When it was done, they both went home. Luckily, there were no assignments for today. So it was good.

 

They put their bags down. Tsukiko quickly took her school coat, shirt and skirt. She was now left wearing her undershirt and shorts. She quickly lies down on the couch and fell asleep. Kuroko could only put the take out on the table, and go to his room to change. When he was done dressing, he took out a blanket and went to the living room and put it on Tsukiko. He then picked out a novel and read on the floor.

 

It was already dark out, as Kuroko had noticed, so he gently wakes a sleeping woman.

 

“Tsuki-min, let’s eat dinner ne?” Kuroko asked gently.

 

“mmmn” Tsukiko groaned in her sleep but woke up nonetheless.

 

She dragged herself to the table, while Kuroko set down the plates.

 

“Mmn, gomen Kuro-min. I’m sorry for being sleepy that I can’t help you”

 

"It’s fine Tsuki-min. And you were also tired”

 

Kuroko sat down, and then they both began on eating.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Ah, Akemi-san. The house is fully prepared, yes?”_

 

“Hai”

 

_“Thank you Akemi-san. My friends and I shall be moving there in a few months. Thank you for your cooperation”_

 

“It’s no problem. And I am glad you chose my apartment”

 

_“Very well then. I must go now Akemi-san”_

_“_ Good bye Akashi-san”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you liked my story....
> 
> And if something confuses you please tell me ok?
> 
> Sorry about this getting late...
> 
> I had run into trouble lately....
> 
> Hehehe
> 
> Till next time


	6. SPECIAL AWAITED CHAPTER 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awaited chapter made by SakuraKuro_ITsukiko_Shiro75.
> 
> Graduation day, and moving out.
> 
> And on chapter 7 shall be the second awaited chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises75: Hey everyone, I'm sorry about being late. I had trouble. Anyways I wish that you'll forgive my relative's ever mean words if she'll ever put this.
> 
> SakuraKuro_ITsukiko_Shiro75: Hey there ya lil shits. I'm the relative of the author of this story also the editor. So hey there. Also fogive my bad language.

* * *

 

A few weeks had passed already. Classes were ok, as both Tsukiko and Kuroko had avoided the whole GoM or specifically Kuroko preventing Tsukiko crossing paths with the GoM. Tsukiko’s left hand had then fully healed, no scars were left. Her sports were ok as well or more likely overwhelming as Tsukiko brought the school victory after victory with her skills and teamwork, and also with Kuroko who was cheering their every game. Yumi had helped them when Tsukiko was still injured, and tonight Yumi was invited over dinner by Tsukiko as a thank you for helping them.

 

*Knock* *knock* *knock*

 

A knock was heard on Kuroko’s door, Tsukiko went there opened it and saw a smiling Yumi.

 

“Ah~ Yumi-san, you’re here now” Tsukiko exclaimed.

 

“Yes, thank you for inviting me Shiro-san.”

 

“No problem~ I still like to thank you, so don’t sweat about it~ And come in Yumi-san~”

 

“Thank you, pardon the intrusion. Still it is a nice privilege; Kuroko-san told me all about how delicious your meals are.” Yumi went inside and they both went to the dining room in Kuroko’s house.

 

“Did he now? Ara~ Kuro-min is too kind~”

 

“Mmn, he did. And coming from Kuroko-san, I know it’s the truth.”

 

“Ara~ Oh Kuro-min, Yumi-san is here already” Tsukiko called out to Kuroko who was in the Kitchen.

 

Kuroko then went to both ladies.

 

“Ah, Konbawa Yumi-san. Please sit anywhere you like.” Kuroko gestured the chairs. Yumi was surprised of the amount of food in the table. It was like a feast! And everything looks so delicious.

 

“Ara~ you’re all to kind” Yumi sat beside Kuroko.

 

“Kuro-min, I’ll put the plates now. Yumi-san please feel free to be comfortable here” Tsukiko said, before she went to the kitchen.

 

“Arigatou gozaimasu Kuroko-san. There is really no need to do this” Yumi said with a gentle smile.

 

“Kuroko who sat in front of her smiled a bit and shook his head a little.

 

“This is more of Tsuki-min’s ways of saying thank you Yumi-san. And besides it’s either this, or she’ll force you by probably kidnapping you and taking you to a vacation in another country.” Kuroko said bluntly.

 

Yumi looked at Kuroko wide-eyed. She did not expect that from him.

 

“I… I see Kuroko-san” Yumi said.

 

Tsukiko had finally arrived with the plates, and utensils. She put them in front of Kuroko, Yumi and her seat.  She then sat in front of the two and smiled.

 

“Let’s eat ne?”

 

The other two nodded. They said a quick prayer before they dig in. Yumi had never felt something as blissful as this. The food was simply delicious –no, maybe even delicious was not enough to describe how the food tasted. IT was like godsend. Yumi felt as if she isn’t going to stop eating soon as she took the first bite. The meat was soft and so tender, so juicy and so scrumptious. Even the vegetables, they had never tasted so ‘vegetably,’ it’s like it isn’t a vegetable. Heavenly did she feel by how mouthwatering her dinner was.

 

It was after a few moments more that Yumi finally felt she was full. The dinner was so good that she practically ate a lot. She too noticed that Kuroko had eaten a lot more than his ‘normal’ amount.

 

“Waah~ Shiro-san, your cooking was so delicious that I felt so full. So full I practically won’t starve till next year.” Yumi said as she held on her full stomach. She saw Tsukiko ate a lot, well Yumi could understand a bit she was after all a very large girl.

 

“Glad you think so Yumi-san~ And there’s still dessert~” Tsukiko said. Yumi could feel her eyes widen a bit.

 

‘But I’m so full. Though it’d be rude to deny such request. Maybe just one dessert would do fine’ Yumi thought.

 

“Oh, thank you Shiro-san” Yumi said.

 

“Mm, no need to thank me Yumi-san; you did help us after all.” Tsukiko said as she stood up and went to take some desserts.

 

She arrived moments later carrying a chocolate and vanilla cake; she put the cakes on the table and went back to the kitchen to take more. Tsukiko did a lot of desserts, and Yumi wondered how a girl could at the age of 16 cook the main course that much and yet also has time to make the desserts. When every dessert was placed, they all ate half of the amount of each. While eating Tsukiko discussed something with Yumi.

 

“Ne, ne Yumi-san. Can you tell me the details of the occupants in your apartment?” Tsukiko said, voice sounding serious.

 

Yumi heard her voice, and she knew that Tsukiko was serious and would leave no choices in answering her question poorly.

 

“Ah, I’m not allowed to say their names. But they are all teenagers” Yumi said with a small smile.

 

“Teenagers? Girls alone? Boys? Or are both genders in that apartment?” Tsukiko said while narrowing her eyes.

 

“Oh, no it’s just boys. No girls, not at all” Yumi then said defensively. The way Tsukiko was looking at her makes her think that she was bare in her eyes, that she was inspecting her every move by a glance.

 

“I see then. Though Yumi-san if they ever move please make them b as quiet as they could be. We, teenagers, can get pretty rowdy and too noisy. I do not wish for them to disturb the peace. And also if they wish to talk or ask permission, please make sure that only **I** can grant their wants. Kuro-min tends to agree to almost everything a person wants if the person would try to bribe him with shake. Also if ever I am not here, they cannot grant entrance nor can they come to this residence. They can only talk to me and ask me of their wants, except for the others. I wish no disturbance to Kuro-min. I hope that you understand Yumi-san” Tsukiko declared.

 

“Yes, Shiro-san. It is understood.” Yumi could not help but agree to the girl in front of her.

 

“I see, thank you Yumi-san” Tsukiko said with a coy smile meaning that the discussion is over.

 

“Tsuki-min, you are too strict. The teens can have their freedom and do what they want to do” Kuroko said, with a small pout on his face. It wasn’t that Tsukiko was being mean to him, no not at all. He was ok with it, but the other teenagers can’t have their own freedom.

 

“They can, as long as they won’t be too loud and rowdy. And if they are not rude too” Tsukiko said with pure seriousness in her voice.

 

“But Tsuki-min, we are all teenagers. We expect ourselves to be loud.” Kuroko pointed out.

 

“Oh..? What if their noises are too loud for the whole 24 hours? How can **_you_** sleep? What if they decided to have the loudest sex a human could ever have?” Tsukiko retorted back.

 

“They aren’t having girls. And they can’t also be that noisy” Kuroko replied, blushing a bit at what Tsukiko said.

 

“Correction, they are all boys which means they’ll be inviting girls. Some teenage boys can be very rowdy Kuro-min” Tsukiko pointed out.

 

Kuroko sighed. He knew he wasn’t going to win this one.

 

“Fine, just don’t restrict them that much ok?” Kuroko asked.

 

“Of course.” Tsukiko agreed.

 

Yumi looked at the two beside her. She had now truly understood of Tsukiko’s protectiveness. It’s practically, because she really cares for him. And in the sense that the boy has a small presence, he may get hurt.

 

“It’s ok, Kuroko-san. I agree with Shiro-san, and besides it is also for your own good” Yumi interjected.

 

Kuroko made a defeated sigh while Tsukiko smirked.

 

“Very well” Kuroko reluctantly agreed.

 

“Glad to know that Kuro-min” Tsukiko said happily.

 

Then she again looked at Yumi.

 

“I hope you’d agree with me Yumi-san and that you are fine with my conditions.” Tsukiko said.

 

“Of course Shiro-san” Yumi said.

 

The night passed by with Kuroko and Tsukiko giving Yumi of what’s left of their meals and desserts. Kuroko and Tsukiko then cleaned all their dishes, and when they were done they both had set to sleep with Tsukiko humming Kuroko to sleep every night.

 

* * *

 

Works, exams, activities, and school works were now finished. Finally 4 months had passed and it was Teikou’s Graduation. All the students were seated at their respective chairs and were listening to the speech of the School’s headmaster. Some were crying, some were smiling and some even hugging their friends. After the speech was done, everyone applaud. Kuroko and Tsukiko were simply waiting for the awards. When it was time for the awarding, surprisingly for the top 100 Tsukiko and Akashi were tied first; the tension was so intense when both walked to the stage and shook their hands. When the awarding for academics was done, it was now time for sports. The first one being honored to be awarded was the basketball team. Kuroko clenched his fist when Mayuzumi had been announced as the Phantom sixth man; it still hurts him every time he would have that memory of being called a useless player. Kuroko didn’t know that Tsukiko saw him, so she planned something that Teikou would never forget.  The GoM made a small speech before they went to the side of the stage still standing. The next awarding for sports, were the female’s basketball, volleyball, and soccer team. The three were pressed in together because of Tsukiko who was known as ‘Dark Queen’ of Teikou, was in the same sport. When Tsukiko was called, Kuroko expected her to just pass by him; he did not expect her to grab him to the stage too, gently that is. Everyone was surprised to see Kuroko standing there with the females, when they saw him. Even the headmaster was confused, that is until Tsukiko took the mike and announced,

 

“Hello minna, I know very well that you are surprised yes? Well to tell you the truth this was my surprise to everyone. You see, this is my friend Tetsuya Kuroko. He is not just a childhood friend, he is my savior, my light, my strength, my weakness, my king, my heart, the team’s cheerleader, the coaches’ pacifier of my stubbornness, and most of all Kuroko is my life. Kuro-min has helped me and had returned me to who I really am without him knowing. Kuro-min is a kind soul that even though in pain he’d still help you. Kuro-min is a precious person that I hold dear in my life and I’ll never let him go no matter what happens and not even death can stop me from showing him my sincere thank you of helping me. Though, I know that my personal life is far from the things that school is in. Kuro-min might not did a lot of things for the whole school, but Kuroko Tetsuya had helped us; the whole female team of each sport, right ladies?” The whole female team agreed whole heartedly while some of the audience started crying.

 

“See? Kuroko Tetsuya is a very kind person. He helped cheer for us and I don’t care if his cheer wasn’t as loud as most do, but he cheered for us still. He is one of the reasons aside from the team who motivates me to win. His cheer makes me feel so energized and hyped up to win. If you ever you are asking yourselves is Kuroko Tetsuya is this special? Then yes, yes he is. And he is damn well worthy. Now I am known as the ‘Dark Queen’ of Teikou, yes?” Everyone agreed. Kuroko felt his eyes widen and seeming to realize Tsukiko’s intention.

 

“Then I make this final announcement before all ends here in Teikou. My team and I agreed with this and they too thought of the same. So now, I expect you all to listen and never forget my words.” Everyone and even the headmaster agreed with her.

 

“I, Shiro Sakura Kuro-I Tsukiko, known as the Dark Queen of Teikou who has helped the school win. Victory after victory in each game, I give as well with my own team. Hereby announce to Teikou that he, Kuroko Tetsuya…” Tsukiko cut off her speech, and everyone was tensely waiting for her to continue.

 

“… Is my real Phantom. The Phantom, which was innocently killed before. And now to speak of my finality, The Dark Queen and her Phantom have finally been together again.” Tsukiko finished. There was a bust of mutters and whispers of why Mayuzumi was called the phantom Sixth man, if Kuroko was announced by **_thee_** Dark Queen herself. Who are they going to believe? The GoM or the Dark Queen of Teikou herself?

 

Mayuzumi was squirming on his place when people bustled in whispers. He felt uncomfortable now, why? He knew that the whole school would believe that Dark Queen rather than the GoM, for she was after all the Queen of Teikou and she can announced anyone as her beloved phantom. And for her to announce it in front of the whole Teikou, it was very embarrassing for him to be announced as the males’ basketball team’s Phantom sixth man when even the Queen of Teikou announced someone else.

 

“Ah, you’re all confused, I see? Mayuzumi Chihiro is just the Generation of Miracle’s Phantom Sixth man. Kuroko Tetsuya is my ** _team and I’s_** Phantom. Please do not confused the honorable phantom of the Dark Queen with another sixth man, it displeases me” Tsukiko said. Now everyone stopped, and they all look in awe at Kuroko who in his stand was still surprised. The female team’s and the male team gave a final bow before going back to their seats to finish the ceremony.

 

As Kuroko and Tsukiko went down on the stage, Kin, the soccer teams’ captain slung her arms on his shoulders.

“Ara, Kuro-kun. That was a wonderful announcement ne? Never thought that Shiro would actually do that, but nonetheless you deserve it. So, congratulations Kuroko-sama” Kin said the last part seriously.

 

Kuroko blinked and looked at Kin confusedly.

 

“Ah, you didn’t know huh? To be announced as a phantom of the Dark Queen, means that this phantom should be called someone of a respectful status, especially that Shiro announced it to the whole Teikou, so don’t be surprised if some Teikou students call you of a high status. The announcement that Tsukiko made or should I say the dark Queen made, was to never ever be forgotten by the Teikou students and you know what? That would also be a new rule in Teikou next year” Kin smirked.

 

Kuroko was surprised to know this; he looked at Tsukiko with a questioning look.

 

“You mean, you didn’t know?”  Hitomi asked, the vice-captain of the basketball team.

 

“No” Kuroko answered honestly.

 

“Heh, so Shiro actually kept it from you huh? Well sorry about that kid, but now you know” Ren, the volleyball team’s captain, said.

 

“I see, thank you Ren-senpai, Hitomi-san, Kin-senpai and to everyone in the team.” Kuroko thanked them all.

 

“Kuroko-chan, don’t sweat it ok? You deserve the title that Tsukiko had just given to you” Coach Minori said with a pat on his head.

 

“I am still thankful for your support” Kuroko said with a bow.

 

“Ara, Kuro-min let’s go now ne?” Tsukiko said.

 

“I see. Very well then, good bye everyone. I hope to see you all again” Kuroko said, before he and Tsukiko left the gym.

 

No one noticed the sad-longing look on a certain someone on the side of the gym.

 

* * *

 

When the two individuals were finally outside. Kuroko suddenly hugged Tsukiko. Tsukiko was surprised but nonetheless hugged Kuroko back; she then felt wet spots on her clothing.

 

“Kuro-min?” Tsukiko asked, concerned.

 

Kuroko held on Tsukiko’s clothing even tighter.

 

“Thank you, Tsuki-min. You’ve done a lot of things for me, I don’t know on how I will ever repay all the kindness you have done for me. I am so grateful to have and known you. Thank you for everything Tsuki-min” Kuroko said on Tsukiko’s clothes. Though muffled, Tsukiko heard it clearly. She then let go of Kuroko and kneeled over in one foot.

 

“Ara~ Kuro-min’s crying again, ne?” Tsukiko wiped the tears on Kuroko’s face. She then looked at him solemnly.

 

“Kuro-min, you don’t need to repay what I did. In fact I should be more grateful to you or anything. You didn’t know of the things you have done for me and for so I am more grateful to you. And I love Kuro-min so much like this…” Tsukiko stretched her long and large arms, just so she could prove of how big her love is.

 

 “… so its fine. And for the fact that Kuro-min is well loved and deserves to be loved. So I am ready to do anything for him.” Tsukiko said with a small smile.

 

Kuroko looked at Tsukiko with tenderness and hugged her again. They stayed like that for a moment before they decided to go home.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a week, and Finally Akashi and the others moved in to the new homely apartment. They chose that place because it was big enough for them and also it was near the university they were all planning to transfer from. The transfer was good, as Akashi Masaomi had agreed, but with a deal from his father to which we shall know later. For now, let’s enjoy their arrival.

 

Kise was running around looking for his stuffs on the garage. Aomine was carrying his own things on the living room. Murasakibara was already preparing for their lunch. Midorima was arranging his clothes on his room. Akashi was observing everyone. And Mayuzumi was dusting off some dust.

 

*Knock* *Knock*

 

A knock was heard on the door, Akashi went to see who it was. When he opened the door, he saw a smiling Akemi. Akashi then let her in and called everyone to the living room. Everyone rushed in to Akashi’s orders and they saw a middle-aged woman who they think is the landlady. They weren’t wrong.

 

“Everyone this is Akemi Yumi, the landlady. Akemi-san this are my teammates Kise Ryota, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi and Mayuzumi Chihiro.” Akashi pointed to each of them as he introduced.

 

“Ah, I see. Thank you for choosing this apartment I hope it had reached your expectations” Akemi said.

 

“Of course, Akemi-san. This place is large and wonderful” Kise said enthusiastically.

 

“Yes we are glad Akemi-san. This place is wonderful indeed.” Akashi said.

 

“I am glad to know. Oh, and before I forget. You see the house besides you yes?” Akemi asked.

 

Nods and agreements were heard.

 

“Well, the people who lives there are quite strict or mostly the girl is quite strict about some rules and regulations. She only wished to have some peace and quiet for her and the boy she lived with. So I am guessing you should ask permission to them but mostly ask the girl since she’s very strict about the boy’s safety. And she’s not there right now, but maybe later at night. Don’t try to approach the boy, because he cannot agree or disagree with you. Also you may know if she’s there mostly the house is quite noisier. I do hope you understand her, the girl is just overprotective of the boy.” Akemi pleaded.

 

“I see, we’ll see to this Akemi-san. Thank you for informing us” Akashi said. Akemi bowed and went to leave. The teenagers then went back to their jobs.

 

The day was uneventful as they had finished unpacking. It was night already, and they finished dinner. They all then went to sleep.

 

For some reason Kise can’t sleep. He had nightmares of someone with a blur face and his dream was unnerving. He went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water to help, but even so it did not. He tossed and turn; he really cannot sleep no matter what. And then suddenly Kise heard a soothing voice singing. IT was calming, soft, soothing, warm, and welcoming that he cannot help but feel drowsy and then he fell asleep.

 

Morning was then quick to arrive, and Kise felt so happy to wake up. The voice had helped him sleep, and he wanted to know. Breakfast was good, and Kise seemed bubblier than before.

 

“You seemed too happy today Kise. What happened?” Midorima asked.

 

“Hmm, practically did something exotic last night. With all the rustling huh” Aomine piped.

 

“Oi, Aominecchi that’s not true and you know it.” Kise said.

 

“Well, what did you di Ki-chin?”  Murasakibara asked.

 

“Oh, well I was having trouble sleeping, and then suddenly I heard this nice singing voice, and it made me sleep” Kise said happily.

 

“Oh” an understanding agreement was heard.

 

“Yes~” Kise said happily. After the conversation ended, everyone went back to their respective chores.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a week, and they still haven’t asked permission. Aomine was getting all annoyed at the fact that he can’t turn his own t.v. loud enough for him to watch Mai-chan. And Kise was still curious whose voice it was. So they decided to ask the boy on the house since it seemed quieter than usual.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroko was just eating the food Tsukiko made for him when he heard a knock. He went to the door, and looked at the peephole to see who it was.

 

What he saw surprised him. It was the GoM, Kuroko began shaking. He noticed the door wasn’t locked but as he tried to lock it the door was kicked hard forcing entry. Kuroko was thrown back at the force and he landed on the floor. He saw them, and they too saw him.

 

“Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Tetsuya?!” The 6 of them said. Kuroko couldn’t reply as he started shaking. His breathes were now becoming shallow and he was shaking more. Kuroko was having a panic attack.

 

No made a move as Kuroko looked at them with tears as he was shaking and having hard time breathing. Well no one knows what to do.

 

That was until they heard **_her_** voice and a drop of things.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukiko was just buying more food from the convenience store. She then went back to Kuroko's house but as she arrived she saw colorful arrays of hairs, and she knew who they were. Then suddenly she heard Kuroko’s ragged breathes. She dropped the bags and quickly went to Kuroko.

 

“ ** _Move._** ” Tsukiko said. Everyone then moved willingly.

 

They saw Tsukiko carried Kuroko’s trembling form, gently and sang him a [song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKXwHGlrJA4) Kuroko was still shaking, crying, and still having hard time breathing. She soothed him with her songs and low motherly kind voice telling him he was there.

 

The GoM watched the scene in front of them. Kise’s eyes were wide and his mouth agape. He couldn’t believe that the childish giant woman they saw on Teikou could be this serious. Well everyone can’t believe the scene in front of them. The childish voice was thrown out of the window, and then the motherly and serious caring tone was replacing it.

 

They saw Kuroko calming down, as he then slowly went to sleep. Tsukiko still didn’t put him down; she just continued cradling him until he was fully asleep in her arms.

 

“ **Leave your presence here. I shall speak to you later”** Tsukiko said, her voice now sounding harsh and cold.

                                

Everyone left. Shock still on their faces. No one could believe that Kuroko and Tsukiko were their neighbors. Just what is fate up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises75: Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KISE RYOTA AND SAKURAKURO_ITSUKIKO_SHIRO75!!!! Have the best wishes for all of you.
> 
> Everyone its my relative's and Kise's birthday. Please greet them a happy birthday. Thank you.
> 
> SakuraKuro_ITsukiko_Shiro75: Nah, ya'll don't need too greet me. ALso did you all like the song I chose? Sorry if not. Anyways I chose that song, because that's what Tsukiko feels for Kuroko. But in the platonic kind not that she loves him as his boyfriend. Nope NOT AT ALL. And also, its because Tsukiko feels dead inside with some "problems" on which you'll know in the later chapters.
> 
> Also my reason why no one of the GoM can see Tsukiko going out. it is because she leaves at dawn, not at 6 am. Where does she go? TO her house first, then to some stores.
> 
> And if ya'll are confused, please do't hesitate to ask me. So next time folks. Please do leave comments of your opinions on this story.


	7. Special Awaited Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MuraKuro moment
> 
> A defiant asshole BokushiAkashi (sorry not sorry)
> 
> And a part where will see a bit of Sadistic Kuroko-kun.
> 
> And another interesting twist for new mysteries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I ain't in the best time on my life so sorry.
> 
> Hope you still like this..

* * *

 

 

The whole GoM were back in their apartment, pure shock in their faces. Even Akashi was shocked. They then sat at their couch and decided to wait for the giant woman.

 

A few moments later a knock was heard on their door. Kise went to get it and saw that it was Tsukiko, he then quickly and politely ushered her to the living room. She then sat on the single couch in front of the whole GoM, her face emotionless and eyes dead serious.

 

“What did **_you do?_** ” Tsukiko asked harshly to them.

 

“What?” Akashi asked, brows furrowed at confusion.

  
“Kuro-min does not act like that nor does he have a panic attack if he was given no reason” Tsukiko firmly said.

 

“So what did **_you do?!_** ” Tsukiko then asked, her voice now turned fierce, enrage. Her eyes were now turning maniacal in a sense.

 

“What are you saying? Tetsuya was shaking already when we opened the door, so you-” Akashi was cut off.

 

“What happened when you opened the door? How did you open the door and why does that door look like it was broken?” Tsukiko asked fiercely.

 

“Um…” Kise hesitantly tried to interject. Now Tsukiko’s attention was on him. Her scary eyes telling him to tell the truth.

 

“W…well it had been a week since we moved here for the new university. Then Akemi-san told us that we aren’t allowed to make too much noise, and then well the week passed, and Aominecchi was getting irritated. Well i…it’s actually all of us. So we knocked, but no one answered, then suddenly …… Ao-Aominecchi k…kicked the door fo-” Kise was cut off, by the sound of a roar that seemed to resemble a dragon.

 

“WHY WOULD YOU KICK SOMEONE’S DOOR?! BECAUSE YOU’RE TOO IRRITATED?! IS THAT IT?! SO **_AHOMINE_** , YOU WERE THE REASON WHY KURO-MIN WAS HURT?!” Tsukiko roared.

 

The other 5 miracles were shivering. Tsukiko’s eyes were filled with malice and intent of a killer with the aura of an executioner.

 

“What do you speak of Shiro?” Akashi asked.

 

“Listen to me _Akashi-san_ , when you and your **_friends_** came into Kuroko’s house and then an aho kicked the door, Kuro-min was behind it. He almost broke his hip bone considering of his physical ability. Do you finally get it?”  Akashi narrowed his eyes at Tsukiko’s mocking voice.

 

“You would dare speak to me like this. And only if Tetsuya had answered the door then he wouldn’t have been hit. If I had a say in it, then Tetsuya deserved of being hit by the door.” When Akashi finished his statement, the apartment seemed to be deadly and eerily quiet. Tsukiko’s face was covered by her bangs, she then suddenly lift her face. Her bangs were covering her left eye. She then has that fierce look. And with one sudden movement. Akashi was thrown into the far side wall of the apartment with the blur of light blue and faint lavender.

 

Everyone was shocked, except for Tsukiko, but not as shocked as Murasakibara. He could not believe what Akashi had said. That Kuroko deserved to be hurt? Murasakibara may be childish, but he is not a damned idiot. He heard Akashi well.

 

‘Why did Akashi say that’ Murasakibara asked himself. He did not reacted quickly when Akashi was thrown over the wall with Tsukiko looming over him.

 

“ ** _You infernal peasant would think that Kuro-shin deserved to be hurt?! You peace of lowly scum!”_** Tsukiko’s voice sounded different somehow. It turned a bit deep, and piercing.

 

Akashi coughed a lot from the pain. He then looked at Tsukiko who was now looming over him. He saw Tsukiko’s hair swaying, her bangs still covering her left eye. Then in one strong whoosh of the wind, her bangs revealed her left eye, which made Akashi’s eyes widen.

 

‘ _Her eyes are heterochromic?! Just like i? What is the meaning of this?!’_ Akashi thought to himself.

 

Akashi shivered at the sight. Her eyes, the look in her eyes doesn’t seem human anymore. It was like some caged beast inside.

 

“Why do you not speak?” Tsukiko or what seemed like Tsukiko spoke again. Akashi narrowed his eyes in defiance. He was just thrown in to the wall does not make him weak.

 

“I stand by what I said. Tetsuya was not smart or strong enough to open the door so he deserved the consequences.” Akashi said his voice a bit breathless.

 

“ ** _You filth! I should stomp you_** ” Tsukiko’s voice that was filled with resentment and anger went back in full force.

 

The other frozen GoM saw Tsukiko raised her right arm and she fisted her gigantic hand. They knew what was going to happen so they went to stop Tsukiko, except for Murasakibara who was still in shock. Midorima held Tsukiko’s right arm. Kise hugged Tsukiko’s waist. Aomine tried with all his might to stop Tsukiko’s, now, rising left hand. And Mayuzumi was trying to push Tsukiko away from Akashi, sadly everyone was failing. With the swipe of her hands, Midorima and Aomine were thrown. She then unlatched Kise and harshly shoved him on the ground. Mayuzumi was then harshly pushed away by Tsukiko with one move.

 

“ ** _Fools! Now you Akashi shall see your mother on your early grave”_** Tsukiko said. She pulled out a knife from her pocket that surprised and shocked everyone.

 

Tsukiko then raised the knife above ready to stab. In one swift movement…

 

“Kuro-I-shin!” a familiar soft voice shouted, loud enough for the threatening giant woman to hear.

 

The knife was five centimeters away from Akashi’s yellow colored eye, when Tsukiko heared _him._ Just like in a daze, Tsukiko then looked surprised and looked at the one who called her.

 

“K… Kuro-shin? Is… is that r...really you?” Tsukiko seemed to stutter.

 

“Hai, Kuro-I-shin.” Tsukiko then suddenly looked at the knife, and like it had offended her she threw it away. In a quick blur, Tsukiko was already at the door where Kuroko stood, looking a bit tired and drowsy. She inspected Kuroko’s body as if he was injured and hurt

 

“Ah, are you alright Kuro-shin? Do you feel pain? Did you have a nightmare? Is someone disturbing you? Do you want me to stomp on them? Did you get injured?” Tsukiko asked Kuroko, as if she didn’t barge into the apartment and threatened to kill someone.

 

“I am fine Kuro-I-shin. I woke up because you weren’t with me anymore, and I was afraid and I was afraid something has happened to you,” Kuroko said.

 

“A...ah, Gomenasai Kuro-shin. Forgive me I assure you next time it shall not happen ever again.” Tsukiko said. Her heterochromic eyes, now softening.

 

“Let’s go back now Kuro-I-shin. Let us have a rest. I know you are tired, you have not been sleeping for three days after all” Kuroko said in a soft tone while gently patting Tsukiko’s head.

 

“Yes, yes indeed we must Kuro-shin.” Tsukiko carried Kuroko in her arms.

 

They then went out with Tsukiko carrying her overpowering presence with her. The apartment was then deadly silent with 5 shivering scared GoM and a shell shocked Akashi. Murasakibara was the first to react.

 

“Aka-chin, what did you mean by Kuro-chin deserving to get hurt?” Murasakibara asked his voice low.

 

“Oh? You’re asking me this Atsushi? As what you’ve heard, then yes Tetsuya deserves it” Akashi said with finality.

 

Murasakibara’s face was then hidden by his hair; he stood up and went to Akashi who was still on the wall.

 

“Aka-chin I thought that you would never do that to anyone much less to Kuro-chin” Murasakibara said voice somehow eerily quiet for the occupants in the house to hear.

 

“He is a hindrance Atsushi, and I always get rid of them. I know that you hold feelings for Tetsuya but set those aside, it shall not help you but only hinder you from victory.” Akashi informed.

 

“How inconsiderate of you Aka-chin” Murasakibara said, face still hidden.

 

“What do you speak of Atsushi?”

 

  
“You very well knew that I am no idiot Aka-chin. You knew that I liked Kuro-chin so much. You knew that Kuro-chin has great abandonment issues and yet here you are hurting him more. You knew that I your words could lead to suicide for Kuro-chin and that could hurt me so much and yet you do it anyways. How very inconsiderate of you” Murasakibara said, seriously. His face now showing, his eyes filled with hidden rage as he stared down at Akashi Seijuuro.

 

“And what is the matter of it? IF he suicides that means he is weak”

 

“No, that means you’re a killer including the others. Kuro-chin trusted all of us, and yet we betrayed him. I don’t even know why I come with all of you, when mostly all of you either call me an idiot or you just plainly order me around.”

 

“Then leave Atsushi. I can surely find someone who can be better than you.”

 

“Then fine, but I’m assuring you Akashi; they will never defeat me in _my_ domain” Murasakibara said as he left that apartment, and went to Kuroko’s house.

 

Now the ones who were left in that apartment all thought,

 

‘We lost Murasakibara too? Now how are we going to assure victory without him on defense?’

 

 

* * *

 

 

Murasakibara made tentative steps towards Kuroko’s house. He knows that Tsukiko was still there attending to Kuroko, and somehow he was hesitant to knock; who knows he might already have a knife on his neck before he could have a breath. But he was already here, so why not.

 

*Knock* *knock* *Knock* *Knock* *kno-*

 

“Who dares knock upon this door right now?” Murasakibara heard Tsukiko’s, still, deep voice and then he saw her now infront of him. He saw her narrow her heterochromic eyes at him.

 

“ ** _You? What do you want?!”_**  Tsukiko asked harshly.

 

“I know what those ex-teammates said, and I promise you with my life that I didn’t know what they had done to K… Kuroko at all. If so you want the truth, you can ask Kuroko. I just want to say sorry for everything, and I didn’t know what has taken place until that situation happened.” Murasakibara said. In the moment Kuroko arrived.

 

“Kuro-I-shin? Who’s there at the door?” Kuroko softly asked.

 

“Ah, Kuro-shin, you should be resting. The one who is here is your violet haired ex-teammate.” Tsukiko said.

 

“Murasakibara-kun?”

 

“Yes Kuro-shin”

 

“I see, then let him come in Kuro-I-shin” Kuroko said. Tsukiko narrowed her eyes in suspicion that Kuroko may or may not be protecting his teammate again.

 

“Don’t worry; I assure you, he was not there when they all had hurt me… Even Tsuki-min knows this” Kuroko said.

 

“Oh..? I see then” She turned to Murasakibara.

 

“You may come in, but if you try anything you’ll find yourself with no head.” Tsukiko or now named as Kuro-I, warned.

 

Murasakibara came in, they then all went to the living room. Kuroko sat in the couch while Murasakibara sat in front of him.

 

“Kuro-shin, I’ll be upstairs reading hmm? Scream if he does anything no matter what, and I’ll stomp on him ok?”

 

“Hai, hai Kuro-I-shin” Kuroko said as he softly dismissed her.

 

“So Murasakibara-kun what brings you to my home?” Kuroko asks.

 

“Kuro-chin I am so sorry. I didn’t know what Aka-chin and the others done. I am so sorry, if I had known I would have left them already. I am so sorry If only I had not been really paying attention then what happened earlier wouldn’t have happened. I am so sorry Kuro-chin. I am so sorry for being one of the reasons to hurt you. I am so sorry” Murasakibara repeatedly apologized.

 

Kuroko heard Murasakibara’s sincere apologies and his voice cracking. Kuroko went to Murasakibara and lifted his face with his small hands. He saw small tears escaping his eyes.

 

“I know that Murasakibara-kun never wanted to hurt me. Murasakibara-kun is a kind person and he is very very gentle. I forgive Murasakibara-kun because I know that Murasakibara-kun doesn’t want to hurt me at all.” Kuroko said.

 

Murasakibara looked at Kuroko with surprised eyes.

 

“Is it true? Kuro-chin do you really forgive me?” Murasakibara said.

 

“Hai, because Murasakibara-kun is kind” Kuroko said with a small smile.

 

Now, Murasakibara smiled as well, in his mind he was thinking of

 

‘ _How could anyone wish to hurt Kuro-chin? He’s a very kind person and forgiving as well. Why would anyone wish harm on him?’_

 

“So Murasakibara-kun shouldn’t you go back right now?” Kuroko asked. This time Murasakibara looked down again, and it made Kuroko confused.

 

“Aka-chin and I argued because Aka-chin hurt Kuro-chin so I decided to leave and come here to say sorry to Kuro-chin without bringing anything with me” Murasakibara said.

 

Kuroko felt a bit touched that Murasakibara prioritized him but he also felt sad that Murasakibara had to go back to Akita.

 

“Eh, umm why don’t you go back to Akita Murasakibara-kun?” Kuroko asked.

 

“I can’t Kuro-chin.” Murasakibara said, voice filled with sorrow.

 

“Why is that?” Kuroko asked curiously.

 

“Because I left my clothes at the apartment, and I got no money; my father would send me money next next week. And the university that I’m planning to enter is here. I don’t want to go back to those people in apartment next door nor do I want to see them again.”  Murasakibara explained.

 

“I see… What about this Murasakibara-kun? Why don’t you stay with us? Why don’t you stay here for the time being then?” Kuroko suggested. Murasakibara’s eyes went wide.

 

“Kuro-chin, although I’d like the offer I can’t accept and I don’t want to. I don’t wish to bother you anymore, and plus I might bother you” Murasakibara said.

 

“Its fine Murasakibara-kun, Kuro-I-shin would agree on this too. She might be ruthless, but she can be a kind hearted person.” Kuroko said happily.

 

“But Kuro-chin, I don’t even have clothes with me, and I don’t want to anger her or bother the two of you in your routines” Murasakibara persisted.

 

“Murasakibara-kun, its fine. Please accept this it doesn’t bother me at all, just believe me. And you won’t be bothering us, not at all.” Kuroko stubbornly alleged.

 

Murasakibara still looked hesitant so Kuroko by no means has started to use force.

 

“Murasakibara-kun, if you don’t want to then I’ll call for Kuro-I-shin and tell her about this. You do know about how Kuro-I-shin does what I wants ne?” Kuroko asked threateningly while his face was indifferent.

 

Murasakibara’s eyes now went wider than before. He thought that Akashi was scary, but now maybe Kuroko deserved that title from the start.

 

“O...ok then k… Kuro-chin” Murasakibara stuttered.

 

Kuroko gave him a big smile.

“Now about your clothes, oh I could call Kuro-I-shin about that. KURO-I-SHIN! CAN YOU PLEASE COME DOWN HERE A BIT” Kuroko called over.

 

They saw Kuro-I come down quickly. In a blur she was already at Kuroko’s side.

 

“What is it Kuro-shin? Is there something you want for me to get you something?” Kuro-I asked.

 

“Hai Kuro-I-shin, Murasakibara-kun is staying with us for the time being, and he left his clothes on the apartment yet he does not want to see Akashi-san and the others. Could you please get them?” Kuroko asked in a very polite and sweet tone that Kuro-I could not resist.

 

“I shall Kuro-shin” Kuro-I said.

 

“Murasakibara-kun where are your things so that Kuro-I-shin may get them?” Kuroko asked.

 

“Oh well they are on my room at the second floor with the violet door.” Murasakibara said, voice a bit off.

 

“You heard it Kuro-I-shin” Kuroko said. Kuro-I nodded and went out. Murasakibara was in shock.

 

‘ _Did she just agree for me to stay here because Kuro-chin said so? Where was that psychotic woman that I saw when she threatened Akashi to stomp on him or the woman who I saw on the graduation or the woman that I saw earlier that was threatening everyone? Isn’t her name Tsukiko? Why is it that Kuro-chin is calling her Kuro-I?”_ Murasakibara thought to himself.

 

“I can see that you are curious Murasakibara-kun” Kuroko noted.

 

“A...ah its nothing. Well actually, Kuro-chin why are you calling her ‘Kuro-I-shin?’ and not ‘Tsuki-min?’ isn’t her name Tsukiko?” Murasakibara asked.

 

“The girl you all saw is Kuro-I **_and_** Tsukiko.” Kuroko said with questioning eyes.

 

“What do you mean Kuro-chin?”

 

“You still haven’t figured it out Murasakibara-kun? You haven’t notice the changed in calling me with ‘-shin’ instead of ‘-min’? the change in her one light blue and faint lavender eyes. The change in her voice. You didn’t notice this?” Kuroko asked.

 

“I noticed Kuro-chin, but what exactly are you pertaining?” Murasakibara asked, still confused. Kuroko looked at him with serious eyes and said,

 

“Tsuki-min or should I now call Kuro-I-shin are the same person but not. You see Murasakibara-kun, Shiro Sakura Kuro-I Tsukiko have a personality disorder just like Akashi Seijuuro. They both are the same yet at the same time different.”

 

As Kuroko said this, Murasakibara’s eyes went full blown wide, eyes filled with realization, fear and worry.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate me now? SOrry but I ain't your mama..
> 
> Sorry for the bad pun I couldn't resist it.
> 
> Hate it? Love it? Please comment..
> 
> I'd like to know what you all think..
> 
> Until next time people
> 
> SakuraKuro_ITsukiko_Shiro75 out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara lives with Kuroko.
> 
> Akashi searches for the Shiro Ancestry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I've been having people who hates or dislikes Tsukiko for the fact of her character flaws and stuff. Look, sorry to disappoint you but I'm not going to change this story and delete Tsukiko here just because you don't like her because of whatever reason. Tsukiko is the OC my relative made, and yes that means Tsukiko and my relative shares something in similarities, though not all but still shares similarities. And it somehow hurts me that people hates or dislikes Tsukiko because that mean that you also hate my relative, who helped me make this story. My relative is now thinking of quitting on this story because she's afraid to think that she's killing the story. HER story with HERSELF. That's hurting her so much, thankfully there's atleast one person who had given her the motivation to not stop the story. And I thank HatterSaz For that.
> 
> If you all don't like this story because of the OC then don't read this at all. It's not our problem that you didn't read the Tags that says "OC." SO if any of you have troubles with OCs, then don't read anything at all.

_“I noticed Kuro-chin, but what exactly are you pertaining?” Murasakibara asked, still confused. Kuroko looked at him with serious eyes and said,_

_“Tsuki-min or should I now call Kuro-I-shin are the same person but not. You see Murasakibara-kun, Shiro Sakura Kuro-I Tsukiko have a personality disorder just like Akashi Seijuuro. They both are the same yet at the same time different.”_

_As Kuroko said this, Murasakibara’s eyes went full blown wide, eyes filled with realization, fear and worry._

“You mean Tsukiko- I mean Kuro-I also have Emperor Eye?” Murasakibara asks.

 

“You need not to confuse their names Murasakibara-kun. Emperor Eye? I believe not, but I think it’s called Death’s Watch instead.” Kuroko answered.

 

“Then does that mean she is like him? She also changes her attitude like Aka-chin? Or is it something much different?” Murasakibara asked confused and curious.

 

“As I said the same yet not. Tsuki-min doesn’t change her attitude like Akashi-kun does. Though, there are some changes; if ever Tsuki-min is childish as what you have seen, Kuro-I-shin is a jester or playful. She indulges herself with mischief and games, unlike Tsuki-min who indulges in physical violence. They are kind, and still overprotective, but unlike with Tsuki-min who has a small temper, Kuro-I-shin has longer patience just as you have seen; it took months for Kuro-I-shin to be angered and to release her presence.” Kuroko explained.

 

“Then that means she isn’t as bad as Aka-chin?” Murasakibara asks again.

 

“Oh yes, but she can be worse than Akashi-kun _if and only if_ you do something to her that reminds her of something that gives her hell in her life, and believe me Murasakibara-kun even I cannot save the unfortunate soul of those who has triggered her deepest pit of pure anguish and rage.” Kuroko advised.

 

Murasakibara could only nod, that was until they heard a scream from the apartment.

 

“Ah, Kuro-I-shin must have scared them all when she has entered.” Kuroko said dismissively.

 

“Do you want to have some sweets while Kuro-I-shin takes your things Murasakibara-kun? IT would be quite boring if you would just wait, so why not eat a bit ne?” Kuroko said. Murasakibara could only nod and follow Kuroko to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

When Kuro-I arrived at the apartment and entered without permission the occupants went into frenzy. Kise screamed so loud and high that he could hit the highest note where most sopranos can’t, he even broke a glass. Aomine who was drinking water choked as Kise screamed and then stumbled as soon as he saw Kuro-I. Midorima and Mayuzumi who went to help Akashi were shocked by the sudden intrusion and Kise’s scream that they almost slipped and fell unto Akashi; luckily Midorima was able to hold his balance by some luck.

 

When Kuro-I went up to the stairs of where Murasakibara’s room was, Aomine found the will to speak after Kise was done screaming.

 

“Wh… what the fu...fuck are you doing h… here?!” Aomine asked.

 

“…” Kuro-I did not respond as she continued her conquest on Murasakibara’s room.

 

When she arrived she quickly took his clothes and things and quickly packing them into his bag. She was done packing with Murasakibara’s things in 14 minutes as most of them were candy wrappers and empty packs of potato chips. Kuro-I then slung the bags on her shoulders and went down to get out of the apartment. The others watched her carrying Murasakibara’s bags as she descended.

 

“O… oi where are you taking Murasakibara’s bags -nanodayo?” Midorima asked as he helps Akashi stand.

 

Kuro-I continued to leave without acknowledging them. Aomine and Kise then blocked the door.

 

“If you don’t tell us what you were doing here and if you don’t tell us why you’re carrying Murasakibara’s things we’ll call the cops on you” Kise declared while Aomine took out his phone as a warning. Kuro-I’s eyes narrowed.

 

“ ** _Fools! I don’t need to answer to such pests like you”_** Kuro-I said. As she made a move to walk to the exit, the two then blocked the door with their bodies.

 

“Hold it; you aren’t getting out of here unless you tell us! Don’t make me press the dial button” Aomine threatened.

 

“ ** _Kuro-shin likes Murasaki-shin to stay at his abode. Surprising that an aho knows how to dial an emergency number. Now move out of my way!”_** Kuro-I warned.

 

“Hold it, that’s kidnapping, there’s no way Murasakibara would st-” Aomine was cut off by Kuro-I.

 

“ ** _It would be wise if you don’t continue your words; you wouldn’t want to lose a tongue now, would you? Now move or else”_** Kuro-I warned. Aomine then stopped talking and gave space for Kuro-I to walk away.

 

 

Kuro-I then arrived at Kuroko’s house and noticed they weren’t on the living room. She put Murasakibara’s bags down on the floor and went to kitchen to where she heard their voices.

 

As she entered Kuroko took notice of her and welcomed her.

“Ah, Kuro-I-shin, welcome back. I see that you had finished packing. Come let’s eat ne?” Kuroko said with a small smile. Kuro-I went to the pantry and got her snacks before she sat beside Kuroko.

 

“Mmn, I did. Though the blond and the aho were quite annoying. The blond screamed like a soprano that now, I am confused if he is either a girl or a boy. The aho threatened me to call the police for _kidnapping_ Murasaki-shin. Tch, I was so close on bashing their heads on the wall good thing they stick on the good side and moved” Kuro-I said as she took a bite on bread.

 

“I see… Oh and Murasakibara-kun, you could stay in our guestroom next to my room, since Kuro-I-shin used the one on the edge of the hall.” Kuroko informed Murasakibara. Murasakibara nodded.

 

“Mmn, Murasaki-shin, it has gotten me quite curious but what University are you planning to enter?” Kuro-I asked as she continued biting her food.

 

“Well, before I had separated with the others I planned on Blackburn University. It was said that they have great and complete subjects for Academics and the Sports are handled with different teams in one school and I want to enter there because I want to play basketball while my studies won’t get affected. It’s really wonderful as they set schedules for academics and sports. Oh and their food is delicious too” Murasakibara said happily.

 

“Black…burn University, hmm?” Kuro-I said, eyes closed while she lightly chuckled.

 

‘Wait is there something wrong with me entering Blackburn University?’ Murasakibara thought to himself. As if reading his thoughts, Kuro-I said,

 

“There’s nothing wrong with you entering Blackburn University. The fact that yes, the food is really delicious there Kuro-shin and I were going to enter that school too. So imagine my amusement to know that you’ll be attending there too. Unfortunately they’ll be there too, but mmm…” Kuro-I continued to speak, but now her voice was filled with hidden mirth. Murasakibara could only blink his eyes wide open.

 

“Kuro-I-shin… I don’t want to go to school this year” Kuroko’s sad quiet voice was heard. His indication made Kuro-I open her closed eyes and made Murasakibara look at him.

 

“Why is that Kuro-shin? You need to go to school, it is very well needed.” Kuro-I said with gentleness.

 

“I… I am not ready to see them yet, especially when Akashi-kun’s w…words still buries me deep in the ground along with the others too” Kuroko said as he looked at his cake, ashamed of his own weakness.

 

There was a dark gleam in Kuro-I’s eyes but it disappeared quickly. Murasakibara who looked at Kuroko didn’t notice it but he felt a weird shift on the atmosphere. Kuroko who had noticed felt a shiver.

 

“Hoh? He really made you broken ne~? Why don’t I make him play the Devil’s game then Kuro-shin, I assure you he’ll be buried 60 feet under a long with the others hmm?~” Kuro-I said, her voice now mischievous as she had a maniacal look in her eyes.

 

“It’s not needed Kuro-I-shin; I guess I still need the time. Maybe next year I’ll go to school” Kuroko said softly.

 

“But by then, I’ll be a second year and you’re a first year. I don’t want that and **she** also wouldn’t want that for you” Kuro-I said, voice grim.

 

“What about homeschool?” Murasakibara suggested at the two. Kuro-I looked at him with acknowledgement while Kuroko looked at him with surprise.

 

“Homeschool hmm? That is indeed a good alternative and Kuro-shin wouldn’t be left. Indeed good idea Murasaki-shin” Kuro-I said as she now was starting to eat a pack of gummy bears.

 

_‘Murasaki-shin…? Does she acknowledge me right now?’_ Murasakibara thought to himself.

 

“Ah, indeed a great suggestion Murasakibara-kun.” Kuroko said.

 

“Though, where shall we get teachers to come here?” Kuroko asked.

 

“Mmn, you just need a year ne?-” Kuroko nodded “- Then teachers from the Blackburn University of course” Kuro-I declared nonchalantly. Murasakibara blinked.

 

“Heeh? Where will we get the money? The tuitions expensive there and if we are paying for teachers that’s going to cost a lot” Murasakibara said.

 

“Paying for teachers and tuition? No problem, I’ll pay for that for Kuro-shin. It won’t affect my account” Kuro-I said offhandedly. Murasakibara then looked at her surprised and shocked.

 

“Ah I forgot to mention Murasakibara-kun, but Kuro-I-shin is quite prosperous that is well if there’s another word to describe of multi-infinite money she has. And yes, if I had a say is she’s even richer than Akashi-kun.” Kuroko decided to indulge Murasakibara’s shock which made him more shocked.

 

_‘A girl richer than Aka-chin? I thought that was impossible’_ Murasakibara thought.

 

“Anyways, what’s for our lunch? Any recommendations that I must receive to know your favorite courses for the day?” Kuro-I asked.

 

“Anything is fine Kuro-I-shin. What about you, Murasakibara-kun?” Kuroko asked.

 

“A...ah erm, I guess anything is fine too” Murasakibara said after he snapped out of his thoughts.

 

“I feel like I want to be German today so maybe some eintopf or the German pot-au-feu.” Kuro-I informed the two as she began to walk to the kitchen.

 

“Aren’t you a German yourself Kuro-I-shin, _miene liebste_?” Kuroko asked with a light chuckle that mad Kuro-I stop on her tracks.

 

“Ehh…? Oh, now that you remind me I also am. Ara ara I’m quite forgetful now? And don’t call me on that Kuro-min, we’re in Japan, and aren’t you cr-?” Kuro-I said, but Kuroko knew the real reason why she wouldn’t want to that. And Kuroko cut her from spilling off his secret.

 

“Hai, hai Kuro-I-shin. And stop, don’t say _anything else_ ” Kuroko said. Kuro-I then continued on her way to the Kitchen.

 

“German? Kuro-I-chin is half-German and half-Japanese Kuro-chin?” Murasakibara spoke as he heard the two talked.

 

“Well yes, but not really. I think she has taken a lot of nationalities from … _Europe_. Of, I think three different countries” Kuroko said.

 

“Waah~ that’s a lot of nationalities she has~” Murasakibara said.

“Hai, _Ms. Charlotte_ was European of some sort, and Takeo-san was Half-Japanese and half something that I have forgotten. And as far as I’ve known from their story _Ms. Charlotte_ and Takeo-san met somewhere in Russia and I guess they fell in love there” Kuroko said as he tried to pronounce Kuro-I’s mother in English. His voice was soft and his eyes looked a bit sad as he told Murasakibara about her parents. Murasakibara noticing this realized that something must have happened to the Shiros for Kuroko to be sad and for Kuro-I to have never been wanted to be called by “ _miene liebste.”_ But what happened though? It’s somehow intriguing to know, but he kept quiet for He knows that it must have to take great trust for him to know the truth of the female titan.

 

“I see, well that’s intriguing~ But richer than Aka-chin? Not trying to offend, but what are their jobs anyways for her family to stay that rich?” Murasakibara asked.

 

“mmm, well as what I know Kuro-I-shin told me her mother was part of the military, well a 5-star general to be specific in my case-” at this Murasakibara gasped and his eyes widen “- and her father was a psychologist or was it psychiatrist maybe even both. Also Takeo-san is part of some company that’s well known outside Japan. Furthermore her parents were known to be very intelligent people and from what Kuro-I-shin is she’s a genius in both sports and academics.” Kuroko said. As Murasakibara heard the occupation of Kuro-I’s parents it made him visibly gulp and somehow feel dread.

 

_‘A mother that is part of a military and a 5-star General no less! And a father that is part of psychiatrist/psychologist job, no wonder their offspring is such a scary dangerous adversary well unless they are on her side. And intelligent parents? No wonder she topped all of the exams at school.’_ Murasakibara thought.

 

“Wow, she sounds like she has scary parents. Though it has gotten me quite curios Kuro-chin, where are her parents now? And won’t they get weird ideas or be worried for her if she doesn’t go home?” Murasakibara asked. Kuroko’s eyes then went sad and a bit teary if he had a word in it...

 

“Well… Kuro-I-shin has been staying with me for most years and she goes home at times too. And about her parents… *sigh* _Ms. Charlotte_ passed away when Kuro-I-shin was still 4 years old by some  accident and um… Takeo-san went… missing” Kuroko said softly to make sure Kuro-I didn’t hear them.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked” Murasakibara said feeling a bit embarrassed to ask such personal question.

 

“It’s fine Murasakibara-kun” Kuroko assured Murasakibara. Moments later a wonderful scent entered their noses. Murasakibara’s stomach grumbled a bit, hunger evident.

 

“It seems Kuro-I-shin is almost done cooking huh? Why don’t we set the plates now Murasakibara-kun” Murasakibara nodded as he and Kuroko went to the Kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

“You want me to what?” a man with light brown hair and a trench coat asked incredulously to the young red-haired boy in front of him.

 

“You heard me Tsutomu, I want you to do a private investigation on Shiro Sakura Kuro-I Tsukiko” the young Akashi heir said calmly.

 

“Wait, Shiro? That surname sounds familiar…”  Tsutomu, the investigator, said thoughtfully.

 

“Familiar, you say?” Akashi asked, intrigued.

 

“Yes, if I remember the Shiros’ were quite famous in the early years” Tsutomu said.

 

“How so?”

 

“Mmmn, well they are quite the weird family. Erm… ah I remember, they are part of the rare and mysterious families in the world. And they are too mysterious that their family information is hidden in secrecy. The only information we got from the Shiros in their origin, which is quite ancient by the way, is that the Shiros were believed to be descendants of the devils which was the reason why they are mysterious and considered a danger but that information is now considered as a myth of some sorts. The Shiros’ story made everyone feel wary about them. It has gotten me quite curious Akashi-sama, but have you encountered a Shiro? If so, forgive me Akashi-same but I cannot do this job no matter what.” Tsutomu said feeling scared and wary.

 

“Mmm and why is that?” Akashi asked with narrowed eyes.

 

“Many investigators had also done this job, but none of them returned successful, and when they returned they were threatened so no one goes searching for their information. For those that are persistent, they didn’t die but they still are in the mental rehabilitation and mental hospitals for whatever horrible happed to them. I’m very sorry Akashi-sama but I cannot do my job, for what you inquire me is dangerous. Though if Akashi-sama wants, I can only investigate those people who were sent to the mental rehabs and hospitals by the Shiros. Also a bit of spilled information of the “Devil’s Heiress” is spilled on the internet, you may also search there Akashi-sama” Tsutomu said politely as he can.

 

“I see then. Thank you for your cooperation and indeed do investigate about those “special cases” tell the doctors you are under the influence of Akashi Seeijuuro and make sure you tell no one about this, understand? And also I want the information to be given by a week after this. I trust that you can do this Tsutomu”

 

“Yes Akashi-same, I will try my very best” Tsutomu nodded with uncertainty.

 

“Good, you may now leave” Akashi said. Tsutomi stood, nodded and left.

 

Akashi hummed to himself in thought.

 

‘ _Devils’ descendants, part of the rare and mysterious families, considered to be dangerous, unknown origins, investigators sent to the mental rehabilitations and mental hospitals, and Devil’s Heiress quite a peculiar people they are. And here I thought people calling the Akashis’ Devils’ Incarnate was bad, it seems some people are more terrifying than the Akashi name I suppose. Considering for them to be hiding their information, just who really are the Shiros?’_ He thought to himself.

 

“Ummm, Akashicchi the take out is here already” a quivering voice spoke.

 

“I see. Send them to my room Ryouta; I will be a bit busy in the while.” Akashi said as he went up to his room.

 

“ _Time to know who the Shiros’ really are”_ Akashi said with pure malice in his voice.

 

* * *

 

 

Lunch was great in Kuroko’s house. Murasakibara felt like he was in heaven after tasting Kuro-I’s foreign yet amazingly delicious food.

 

‘ _Uwaah~ I never tasted something so delicious like this before. The food is so good, I can’t get enough~”_ Murasakibara thought in pure happiness.

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed the food” Kuro-I muttered.

 

“It was delicious Kuro-I-shin, I always thought that if you eat foreign food for the first time it would hurt the stomach for not being used to the taste but then I don’t feel the pain at all. As always, your food is delicious Kuro-I-shin.” Kuroko said bluntly with twinkling eyes. Murasakibara nodded along with Kuroko’s statement.

 

“Mmmn, glad you love it” Kuro-I nodded as she spoke. She began to arrange the plates and utensils but Murasakibara interrupted her.

 

“Ahm, I should wash the dishes since I want to help too” Murasakibara said. Kuro-I’s eyebrows rose but nodded nonetheless.

 

“I’ll help you Murasakibara-kun” Kuroko said.

 

“I’ll be buying myself snacks Kuro-min, do you want anything?” Kuro-I asked as she wiped her wet hands with a towel and began tying her hair.

 

“Mmn, not much just a vanilla milkshake would be good. What about you Murasakibara-kun?” Kuroko asked the purple-haired giant.

 

“Umm…” Murasakibara trailed off. He was embarrassed to ask for sweets since after all he was just some guest.

 

“What do want Murasaki-shin? Sweets? Pocky? Mauibo? Cookies?” Kuro-I asked Murasakibara. Murasakibara still was silent only the flow of water was heard. Kuroko sighed and decided to order for him since he knows that Murasakibara wasn’t used to Kuro-I acknowledging him.

 

“Just buy him some boxes of maiubo, pocky, a pack of cookies, a bag of chips and nerunerunerune candy” Kuroko said.

 

“Ok then” Kuro-I said as she went out of Kuroko’s house.

 

“Ehh~ Kuro-chin knows my favourite candy?” Murasakibara asked when Kuro-I was out of the door.

 

“Hai, it was always your scent Murasakibara-kun. It’s hard to miss since you eat it like every second.” Kuroko said as he handed Murasakibara a plate. Murasakibara blushed thinking that Kuroko smelt his scent and for Kuroko to know his candy as well. 

 

* * *

 

 

On Akashi’s room, there was Akashi dumbfounded and shocked to his very core at the information he got.

 

‘ _The Shiros are not who I thought they were. It I thought I was always absolute on information but this…’_ Akashi thought, troubled.

 

On his laptop were different tabs for the Shiros heritage. He was shocked, not only by how mysterious and secretive the Shiros are but also by how or what their characteristics are.

 

 

**SHIROS’ HERITAGE:**

**“ _Humans live throughout a very long time of existence, it’s a wonder how many chose to shorten it with their stupidity. That is why we, the healers, were born to make your lives go longer and help you make your decisions correct.” – Shiro Izumi; 1510-1599_**

The Shiro family was known to be a family of psychologists, psychiatrist, or in general, doctors.

 

The Shiros has been known centuries ago for their vast knowledge in medication. The very first born Shiro, Shiro Hideaki, had been the first one to make herb medications that helped half of the people of Japan at the fresh age of 15. Because of their knowledge with medicines the Shiros’ names flourished throughout Japan. The people who were involved in wars and people with very very serious infections and diseases, even nobles went to the Shiros’ abode and ask for him to heal them. Of course the very first Shiro agreed. As he had grown into a man, many women would flock to him; whether it was for his love, fame, knowledge or name it was unknown. Shiro Hideaki had married at the age of 24 to a farmer’s daughter, Shiro-Yuriko Hina, saying to those who had opposed on his marriage, “I care not for beauty, ranks, money or fame; all I want and need is a wife who will take care of me and will bear me a child that we can love. Not a woman who only loves me for money.” On his statement everyone went silent and decided to stop pestering the couple at the Shiro’s wise words. After that Shiros expanded and rose into the greater society of Japan. The Shiro went form a normal peasant to lords, to Samurais, to vassals, to right hand of Emperors, until they themselves became part of Royalty just like the Emperor Shiro Noburo and his wife Shiro-Taisho Izumi, that was then passed down to another family of Nagasaki, thus for them to return back into normal peasant with mysterious backgrounds. Some says that the Shiros had also been mixed with foreign blood within their family as their children were born. They were mostly famous of either being a psychologist or psychiatrist. As they progressed into a great name the Shiros were quiet, mysterious, and a rare kind of a family, which made them one of the “rare and mysterious families.” 

 

The Shiros’ background became more and more mysterious the more they expand their heritage. Tracing back to the Head of all Shiros’, Shiro Hideaki, where did this man came from? Shiro Hideaki as known in the journals of his wife, Shiro Hina that she doesn’t really know where her husband came from. She even stated the fact that her husband had been found as a child with peculiar hair color at the age of 4-5 years old, with the height of a 10 year old, when the villagers found him alone with no parents, in the dark forest. Of course since he was child the villagers took him with them and gave him a small hut. At the first 6 months the boy didn’t speak but a week later he spoke saying his name was Shiro Hideaki, and that he does not know who his parents were nor where did he live before he arrived at the dark forest. It was then also written in her journal that the young man, even in his young age, was very knowledgeable and too tall that somehow it was scary.

 

“ _I fear that I myself do not know my husband well, yet he knows me too much. I fear that he isn’t human at all. And at how tall he is, he is taller than our own little hut! He even needs to bend his knees just to sleep properly next to our bed. And the beauty he possesses oh dear Amaterasu! Is he a Kami or is he a demon in disguise?  As father had told me that boy appeared out of nowhere with a peculiar hair color and with a very wide knowledge. Just who is Shiro Hideaki, really?” –Shiro Hina_

 

The Shiros were known for the beauty they possess, even when they weren’t nobles. Their skin was flawless, long lashes, pale complexion, and most of all their conspicuous characteristics are their ridiculous tall height and weird eye and hair color. It was unbelievable how they are Japanese yet they seem foreign or maybe even celestials that came upon the earth! But of course things gets suspicious.

As many people traced back to this rumors spread wide and far throughout Japan. Other people claimed that since the Shiros’ were too mysterious, quiet and unpredictable for a human to be they must be demons.

 

“ _The Shiros as far as I have l known and heard of them they are very mysterious and quiet. *looking grim* Unpredictable people that it scares my wife every time I would ask for their medications. She would often tell me that the Shiros were too mysterious to be even considered normal. Of course I brushed this off as her paranoia. But even I myself feel wary to be in their home.* visible gulping* It was always quiet with nothing but the servants working around as the Shiros trouble themselves with medications. And to think that their ancestry went from General Medication to Psychologists and Psychiatrist was a scary fact. Then when I think about the Head Shiros’ appearance, it was quite weird that no one knows who the boy actually is even until his death. *shivering* and for the fact that the Shiros are too tall for an average person to be that tall, they must be demons” – Ginkoi Arata; 1875_

Of course the rumors were brushed off after people had seen the Shiros’, who didn’t act anything suspicious or otherworldly in the people’s eyes. Up until now to the recent Shiros’ they still are mysterious and unpredictable, many people sent lots of private investigators and even secret detectives but no one comes back successful. Most were either threatened or they simply give up.

 

_“The Shiros are too bloody mysterious and terrifying for their own good. When I came in to their mansion I first talked with the (head) butler, I said something about wanting to know the Shiros true ancestry and then everything went downhill!*shuddering* The butler’s face was so bloody close I could feel his breathing on me and then all those other servants that were just doing their chores suddenly had swords drawn out ready to kill if I make another mistake. Thankfully the current head Shiro, Shiro Cairo, arrived and stopped them with one word and everything went normal! He told me he knew the reason on why I came and told me that my investigation would fail so I should just go home or else. And of course the threat of the Shiro was very convincing and yes I did make the right decision to stop the investigation. Others who were foolish enough on continuing, well let’s just say some of them went to a very very insane pathway. *sweating* Somehow I was glad for the right choice I had made,*nodding and shaking his head* but it really makes me wonder who the Shiros really are and what did they do to those people that made them insane? You’re curious too, aren’t you?” – Gumoryo-Jackson Aoi Jacob; 1931_

Also patients sent to the mental hospitals were interviewed; they were a very noisy bunch until the Shiros’ surnames were heard, they either went uncharacteristically quiet or they would thrash around and scream for help. It was hard to get information out of them or to make sense of what they would say. Everyone thought that everything will be at naught and that the Shiros’ were really mysterious people until one patient, Ki Daichi; spoke out unobtrusively until he broke down. His words only gave a little information that the Shiros’ were bloodcurdling and perilous people to cross on their ruthless sides.

_“They are demons I tell you! I asked them about their clan but they **interrogated me.** They sent me into… *few moments of silence before speaking again* into a dark room. And they made me sat there, the look in their eyes*Whimpering*, oh Izanagi of the heaven! The look in their eyes… was! Was Demonic!!! *shouting* Then they made me lie on a metal cot and strapped me with such strength, far mediocre than humans! And then they did something… it was horrific *whimpering, screaming, pleading* they brought my dead mother, yet she talked! She talked! She blamed me for my mistakes!!! SHE WAS DEAD YET THEY RAISE HER BACK FROM DEATH! MOTHER!!! MOTHER, I’M SORRY!!! OH KAMI-SAMA, MAKE IT STOP!!! MOTHER FORGIVE ME!!! FORGIVE ME!!! *thrashing around while the nurses tried to sedate him* MOTHER I’M SORRY” – patient 105, Ki Daichi; 1954_

The Shiros’ were then interrogated by the public, as people had mentioned about what they had done to poor investigators Shiros then went uncharacteristically quiet and a few moments they had said in a very low, cold voice:

 

_“Oh? Is that so? Well since they- no you, you are all too damned curious for your own wellbeing that you would dare to question our, The Shiros’ originality and humanity just because of our different looks and intellectual knowledge? Now those **poor** investigators, as you had quoted, paid your supposed consequence. And they shall forever relieve it in their memories. I hope that you people aren’t stupid enough to continue this? Well if you do, we don’t mind **interrogating** them.” – Shiro Chiyo Hikari with Shiro Satoru (husband), and Shiro Takeo Yoshinori Akio (son); 1963_

The coldness in their voice could be felt a million miles away, metamorfically speaking. It was harsh, yet it told them the clear warning. The Shiros’ were asked on what they did to the investigators, but they kept quiet about it and left. The investigators then decided to not lose more people just because of a small mistake, and thus they decided to turn down every time a person asks them to investigate the Shiros.

 

And there we have more on the general heritage and characteristics of the Shiros. You know more about them? The Log In or Sign up now.

 

 

Want more information? Choose:

 

Empress Shiro-Taisho Izumi                      Shiro-Yuriko Hina                          Devil’s Heiress

Want to add more information?  Then Log in or Sign up

 

Akashi stared wide eyes at the general information of the Shiro family.  He searched for Tsukiko’s profile it showed one, which was just her name and, if he had to guess, her picture when she was 5, no other information that would serve him good. He had checked on the other family blood of Shiros but all come with general information or no information at all of course except for the “Devils’ Heiress”. Even though it was mostly general information, somehow the person’s info caught his eye.

**Devil’s Heiress or Just the Normal Misunderstood Young Woman?**

Name (Foreign): Courtney “Sharlotte” Freya B. Shiro

            ( Japanese): Unknown

Age: Unknown

Birth place: Tokyo, Japan

Birthdate: Jan 26

Zodiac sign: Aquarius

Weight: Unknown

Height: Above 7 feet

Status: Alive

Family: (Japanese name) Emiko Rei Kimiko B. Shiro (Foreign, mother); Status: Deceased

              Foreign name: Unknown

Nationality (mother): German and British

              Father: Unknown; Status: Missing

Nationality (father): Japanese and ?

              Sibling/s: Shiro Shou Katsuo Yoshio (younger brother); Status: Deceased

              Foreign name: Unknown

 

Spouse/s: None

Title/s: Heiress to the Shiro Bloodline

Devil’s Daughter

              Owner of the Shiro’s current companies outside Japan

              Dr. _Sharlotte Shiro_

Heiress of Hell

              Two-Faced Twisted Daughter

              Heiress of the Shiros’ Mental and General Hospitals

              Etc.

 

 

**Appearance** : The Devil’s Heiress or formally known as Courtney “Sharlotte” Freya, has a ridiculous tall height above 7 feet taller than her ancestors. She was said to have a very sharp aristocratic look upon her face, long straight nose, swan-like neck, and pink pouty lips. Her eyes as recorded in her birth certificate were coloured dark-grey with hints of red.

 

**Personality** : Courtney, as briefly known as a child was a very intellectual one, known to have read English novels, writes a whole summary of each novel, is fluent already of 10 languages, and also a prodigy is sports. It was because she was the Heiress of the Shiro that she must achieve the Shiros’ ethics. She is a child with great knowledge and as said was, “The true quintessence of all Shiros’” just like the Head of all Shiros, Shiro Hideaki. As a child she was known and said to be quiet and a mystery of her own. She rarely talks, only talks when questioned. For a child she has a very polite and diplomatic form of words that it surprises many adults.

 

As people had seen her, she was humble, kind, and a helpful girl to everyone. No one had met the wrath of the “quintessence of all Shiro,” but no one wishes to find out. For as young as she was the look in her eyes were void and very piercing much more terrifying for a child at a young age to have. The girl was not seen to be smiling or laughing, her face was emotionless. Her stance was aloof, indifferent, stoic, and cold. Many people say that that her aura was filled with power, malice and void that made them wary of a child.

 

Servants were also interviewed on the child; most of them had the happiest expression saying that the child was a very kind person and not a spoilt brat. Some of the servants, though happy to serve such child was wary of the void look in the child’s young eyes.

 

The progressing years this child grew up into an ethereal yet much much more mysterious lady. It was hushed upon people who had heard or seen that the Shiro Heiress is protecting someone. People who had seen this mysterious person that The Shiro Heiress is protecting was shut into secrecy or if not then they suffer dire consequences. Who is this mysterious person?

 

**History** : On the Day of Jan. 5, year unknown, on the Shiro Household a young child was birthed by Shiro Emiko Rei Kimiko with the help of her husband, name unknown (The Husband was known as the Shiro head and was the doctor). Having their daughter, they raised her just as how the Shiro ancestor birthed theirs. The Child was given foreign name of Courtney “Sharlotte” Freya as her mother was foreign, though her Japanese name was still unknown.

 

The child grew to what most Shiros’ are: unpredictable, prodigy, mysterious, and very quiet. Yet as a child, she had her childhood broken by an issue which cannot be said or be spread for me, the writer, is under in an agreement. And thus growing the child, now the Lady of the Shiro household and Heiress to a lot of companies, her personal information were hidden and people were swearing upon great secrecy of the Shiro Heiress.

 

**Accomplishments** :

Heiress of the Shiro Company

International Poetry and Literature Writing - Champion

Female Basketball - Champion

Female Soccer - Champion

International Fencing Clash - Champion

International Taekwondo – Champion

Japanese Historical Summarization – Champion

Ancestral Search – Champion

Japan Sword Clash – Champion

Heiress of the Shiro Mental Hospitals and Genera Hospitals

1st honour of Secondary Level in School

Valedictorian of Primary Level in School

Chess Match – Champion

Etc…

 

**Address** :

Tokyo, Japan

Specified Address: Unknown

 

**Physical strength** : 20/10

**Mental Health** : Unknown

**Emotional Health** : 12/10

**Abilities** : 20/10

**Mind Power** : 11/10

**Control** : 15/10

 

In the growing years of Courtney, no one had dared to take a photo of her due to an agreement. No one knows her Japanese name except for her servants, family, and the mysterious person this Shiro Heiress is protecting. As she grew, no one knows how the Shiro Heiress truly looks now as she had grown. No one would dare take a picture of her, and no one would be foolish to break the Shiros’ agreement. As a warning, do not catch a Shiros’ ire, for in their punishment, no one knows how to begin it, and no one knows when the end of it is. And that is all.

 

Want more information?

 

Shiro Emiko Rei Kimiko                               Nagasaki Ryuu                              Aoi Jacob J. Gomuryo

 

If you want to add more information the just Log In or Sign Up.

 

Akashi stared wide eyed at this Shiro Heiress information. It was unbelievable, it was shocking to the core, and it was surprising. How secretive can the Shiros more be? For them to hide a lot of information was beyond anyone’s logic and so far out of reach. And for people to shut down any searchings’ of the Shiro Ancestral was much much more than what Akashi though of the word ‘mystery.’

 

_‘They brought a whole new level of mystery. This family, this Shiro family just who are they really? For them to even hide and not show a lot of information. This is so unbelievable. And me Descendant of an Akashi, to not know the Shiros’ well yet one Shiro already knows about me. But this Devil’s Heiress, who is she?’_ Akashi thought, very unnerved.

 

* * *

 

 

Murasakibara was surprised when Tsukiko returned. She had bought a lot of sweets, and when he meant a lot; A lot. She bought like 6 mega plastic bags of sweets, 3 mega plastic bags were for her, and the other 3 were for him; yes she also bought Kuroko the Mega-Jumbo size Vanilla Shake. As Murasakibara looked into his bag of treats he found that not only had Tsukiko bought him what Kuroko asked, but she also bought him extra sweets and most of them were Limited edition!

 

“Are the sweets to your liking Atsu-min~?” Tsukiko asked Murasakibara as she observed his happy look on the treats.

 

“Hai~ Arigatou Gozaimasu~” Murasakibara said, voice filled with gratefulness and happiness.

 

Tsukiko gave a nod and went into a room. Murasakibara noticed that she went back to calling people with ‘-min’ and not the ‘-shin.’ As he had to guess, she may have already been back to herself again, to which he was somehow glad. Kuro-I’s stare upon him earlier somehow unsettled him always; he wonders how Kuroko could stand such heavy look.

 

Even though she returned quite late as it was already late in the afternoon, Murasakibara was relieved to hear the childish voice and the ‘-min’ suffix again. That means no more overbearing look in the eyes for now.

 

“It seems that Tsuki-min is back, hearing her childish voice and her using the ‘-min’ instead of ‘-shin.’ I guess her little “outing” was for her to calm down. And she called you ‘Atsu-min,’ then I guess both personalities had acknowledged you already Murasakibara-kun.” Kuroko said with a small smile.

 

“Oh, I guess so~” Murasakibara said.

 

“Did you like what she had brought you Murasakibara-kun?” Kuroko asked as he then slurped on his giant vanilla shake cup.

 

“Un~ I do. And she bought me limited editions of the sweets! Not even Aka-chin does this for me and yet he knew me for a year or more” Murasakibara said with a pout.

 

“Hmm, indeed. That is how Tsuki-min shows her acknowledgment on people she trusts she gives them what they want” Kuroko said with a small smile on his lips. Murasakibara grinned back.

 

“Now why don’t we go and put them on the pantry so that no pests may get them ne?” Kuroko said. Murasakibara nodded, and brought some of the snacks on the pantry and put them on the pantry. On the evening they then decided to have a simple yet delicious meal. And after that they all settled to have a good night’s rest. All unknown to the turmoil that is about to happen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, this is a fictional story, if ever some people are coincidentally called or mentioned it was due to the fact that some of them are just my personal characters. Forgive us if we ever mention your name in bad characteristic, we mean no harm.
> 
> And also some of these information are made up, ok, no need to ge your panties in a twist.

**Author's Note:**

> * The GOM were confused on who was Kuro-min. And that they were surprised by Kuroko giving someone, a girl no less, a nickname.  
> ** it translates to "I am" Or "My name is" and also noticed the surname "Shiro" I used that since it means white in Japanese. and well in my imagination Tsukiko's hair is so faint that it looks white instead of faint blue. 
> 
> That's a wrap..
> 
> And just to clear something, the OFC and Kuroko's relationship are platonic not sweet and romantic. And yes my OFC was inspired by Murasakibara, though she is more different than him, you'll know in more in the later chapters. And no, Tsukiko is not related to Murasakibara.
> 
> We hoped you like this... To tell you the truth on this story is a bit of true-to-life but we only added some twists and turns.
> 
> Also DYK, that our relative (the original user whose depressed), has the same birthday as Kise Ryouta, and yes also the the same zodiac.
> 
> Hope that the next chapter will make you more happy Bye~


End file.
